the Darkness - AVBSU Sequel
by Vuraangreg
Summary: Running without looking back. Trying to save the friends you call family. Trying to bring your parents back, without knowing how to do that. That's not how ST Richter expected his summer vacation to be… (AVSBU-universe) T to be safe
1. Prologue

_Nothing to tell you guys, but that this is the prologue from the Sequel. I don't have a good title for this fic so far, so if you have one, I'll be glad to use it. ____I don't know how the Team act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them._ **I do not own Team Starkid or their productions.** Enjoy!

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

The new year had begun at Gordon High School for Drama, and was always on its end. They were June, and this was the last lesson of the year – drama, taught by Mr. Rosenthal. This, the tenth grade in class 9Da, with only thirteen people in that class. And only eleven were paying attention, because two of his students were talking about summer holidays. They started laughing and Brian came closer to his students.

"What is so funny, mister Richter?" he said to ST, who was talking to his brother's girlfriend, Iris Criss.

"Oh, she was just telling a joke about Richard, nothing more." Brian looked thong to them and Iris sighed.

"C'mon, Brian, it's the last period before summer starts. Can't you just let us do free exercises?" Brian shook his head.

"May I remind you it's not summer yet, and you still have to call me mister Rosenthal. You know it's still school and no, if I'd let you do free exercises, you and your twin would probably fight until the bell rings." That was true – ST and Vanessa didn't fight as much as they did at the age of seven, but they still weren't the best friends. And because Brian met the twin also outside school, he knew about their little fights and placed as far away from another, to avoid those fights.

Until this day, it actually worked.

"Uncle Brian, why are you always acting stressed? C'mon, it's the last day before summer begins. Please?" the oldest Walker-kid, Bruce, said. He was one year older than the others, but his grades from last year weren't that great, so he had to do one year over. That's why he's at the end of his second year of being a freshman.

"We're just finishing this lesson like every other," the students moaned, "and now it's time to perform all you made in a certain direction. Here's the list and do something original with your part, please." The students went to the list.

"Cool, we're last out of three!" ST exclaimed to the group he had to join, including his twin-sister, Bruce, Iris and some redhead called Maurice, "so we've got enough time to prepare our part." Iris shook her head. "I still don't know 'bout this, ST. I mean, do we really have to play that part?" "Oh, c'mon, cuz, we'll be alright. Be glad we already accepted you didn't have to wear a wig like Vanessa – because there was no other." Bruce said. They treated each other like cousins, like family because they were almost always together.

"Yeah, Bruce, _didn't have to wear a wig_… we know we don't have to, but that doesn't mean you still can be yourself! Think of the things you have to draw onto your face."

"How many times do I have to explain it's not drawing? It's…" "I call it drawing onto someone's face, you call it whatever you want." Iris went 'backstage' and the rest of the group followed. When it was almost time to go up, Bruce was a bit nervous.

"You, nervous? No way!" Bruce looked at his friend. "Haha, ST, very funny. Yes, I'm nervous. I'm nothing like dad or mom, and I will never be as good as they are. They're just… better than I'll ever be." Vanessa put a hand onto his shoulder.

"You can do it. You say you're nothing like Uncle Joe and Aunt Lauren, but you're way better than they are. So let's go onto the stage and make Uncle Brosenthal proud!" Bruce nodded. "If you'll do it as good Aunt Amelia says you do, I'll do it as good you want it." With that they walked onto stage and played a part of a classic musical – AVPS.

In that play they already had guest roles, because some of them couldn't come and the children were always at the rehearsals for the Replay in 2028. So was Jay Walker Lily Evans, and Bruce had to play young James Potter – complaining it was gross to pretend to love his younger sister. The Three Richter-children played the past Ron, Hermione and Draco, and Bruce also past Harry. And those four friends decided to play their favorite part from their favorite musical – the part with their favorite song: No Way.

Bruce was Harry, Iris played, after a lot of discussion, Hermione and the twins were Draco and Ron – ST played Ron, off course. He also got his father's headband, by taking it away without asking. Not that Joey would notice it was gone. They started when they just travelled back in time…

"Draco, what did you just do?" Bruce asked, opening the scene.

"Where are we?" Iris asked, to be directly followed by ST "Why did I shit my pants?" Mr. Rosenthal raised an eyebrow – he knew instantly which musical they were playing, and he thought it would be better if they first asked for permission to their parents.

"That's merely a side-effect of negative-light speed-travel," Vanessa said. She looked at Maurice, who was dressed as Snape, and said "Hide!" Snape said something we all know and I'm not gonna repeat here, but Bruce stood up, pointed at 'Harry' and said "Oh my god, who's that? I think I'm in love." Bruce came closer to past Harry and Snape, and Vanessa tried to get Bruce back to ST and Iris, using the floor.

"Wait, Potter! What I'm trying to say is I'm torn up. And if you're going in there you're going to be in big trouble." Snape aka Maurice said, and when past Harry walked away, Vanessa had grabbed Bruce's pants and shouted "you can't be seen!" somehow Bruce could free himself and walked to Maurice.

"Oh, Potter, what really pisses me off…" "Snape, can I say something for a second?" "Sure." "Listen," Bruce begun, hoping he still knew what he was going to say," I've realized something, okay? You lead a pretty thankless, selfless, miserable life and despite to how much everybody hates you, you stick by Dumbledore and take care of his kids. I never said this, but you're a great guy. So… thank you." Maurice stood up saying 'Harry Potter'.

"You're a hero! I was going to let those Death-Eaters murder you, but now I'm gonna sober up and save you. Thank you, Harry Potter, figment of my own guilt!" Snape run off-stage and Vanessa, Iris and ST came again on-stage.

"Potter…!" Vanessa begun irritating, "What, were you trying to lead us straight to fally? One more hot sharp move like that and you could have raptured the space-time-continuum!" "What are you talking about?" Bruce asked.

"Where were we exactly one hour ago?" Vanessa asked Iris, ignoring Bruce's question. Iris thought of that before she answered – they couldn't say if she forgot it for a moment or not.

"I don't know, I think we were…" "pretending to deliver a pizza." Maurice voice said; he went backstage and fastly pulled out his Snape outfit to play the past Ron – he already was a redhead, so he didn't need a wig. Two other classmates were the past Draco and Hermione as they walked by. ST pointed at them.

"Who the… _is that us_?" ST said surprised, as Iris shared the confusion.

"In a way," Vanessa said, "that _was_ us – from one hour ago. That was our past selves! I used my father's time turner to travel back in time."

"That's why we shit our pants." Iris said. Vanessa nodded, "Yes," she turned to the boy she treated as family, "But don't you see, Potter? Now we have time. Time to…" "…to save Sirius." Bruce finished.

"No, no, no, no, no," ST replied, "but we can't beat Umbridge, she's still so strong!" "She's working with a band of Dementors," Iris helped ST.

"Yeah, but we can use the Patronus-charm Lupin taught us," Bruce said. "But when you use the Patronus, you have to have a happy thought, okay? And every time we get near those dementors, I'm just super sad! There is absolutely no way we can win."

"No way?" Bruce started as Brian Rosenthal was going to pay attention much more now, "you listen to me now. For eleven years, I was just a Muggle-douchebag under some stairs. But this year I found out I'm a wizard. I'm famous, I can fly and turn invisible… and I just travelled the f*ck back in time! So f*ck you, Draco, how's that for a happy thought! So there's absolutely no way that there's no way, you hear me?" then came the song they knew the best. When it was finished, their scene was, too.

"What did you guys just do?" their teacher asked.

"You know what we did. Two words: No way!" ST said. "You I can anytime inform your parents about whatever you do in my class?" the children from the third and last group looked at each other. Then, they started laughing.

"Yeah, like our parents can watch this!" Bruce said. He'd better said nothing. The song made the other classmates already leave through the door backstage, and Joey Richter, his wife Amelia and oldest son Richard came in. Joey looked at ST… actually, he looked at the blue headband his youngest son was wearing.

"What is… you are… Why is he wearing my headband? He may not even touch is until he's ready!" Joey asked nobody in particular. ST sighed; they've been over this since the day he became a freshman here – that was the first day of school this year. ST wanted to wear his father's headband at least once, keeping his father complaining all the time he wasn't ready yet.

"Dad, I can explain…" ST began, but he got interrupted by Richard. "Explain what? That you stole Dad's headband?" ST opened his mouth, but closed it after he couldn't get up with something. "If you say it like that, it sounds really bad. But it isn't like that, is it?" Joey only looked at his youngest son, like he expected more from his child. ST sighed irritated.

This was going to be a long evening.

* * *

___Hope you liked the prologue. the Richters but Joey, Bruce Walker, Maurice Daniels and Iris Criss belong to me.____ Please review; it motivates me to go on with the story. Must warn you, I'm a slow updater. I don't have much time to write you see..._


	2. Ch 1: Many fights

_Here is the first chapter, with a lot of emotion (I think). **I still don't have a story title.** I__f you have one, I'll be glad to use it. ____I don't know how the Team act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them._ **I do not own Team Starkid or their productions.** Enjoy!

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

The way home wasn't that good. ST and Joey didn't say any word to each other, and Richard and Vanessa stayed quiet as well. the two could feel the tension between their father and youngest brother, and knew they'd better not talk. They'd better didn't say anything, because if they did, ST and Joey would start to fight – their maniest fight since the beginning of ST's time at Gordon.

At the moment, ST hated his life. He hated Vanessa, but he did that already, he hated Richard for choosing Dad's side, he hated Uncle Brian for giving his team the lowest grades (it was a C+, but still the lowest). But he hated his father the most.

Ever since the beginning of this year they were fighting about grades and hanging around with friends and some stuff teenagers struggle with. But also about other things, like Joey's job and the influence of it on ST.

It's been three years since their newest production: a musical of the Hunger Games. It was a three-in-one production, which means they put the trilogy into one musical. This became their first success since the Very Potter 3D of 2023. And because it was all Richard's idea, the children could play the other tributes who were going to be killed anyway. Meredith got Katniss, while Walker was Peeta, and Brant and Aj worked together to play Finnick; Lauren got Rue.

When they arrived at home, their apartment in Chicago, Vanessa and Richard went to their sleeping rooms – ST wanted too, but Joey wanted to talk to him. St sat down in the cough, in front of his father, who was sitting in the armchair. "Make it quick, will you?" ST asked. He didn't want to talk to the person he hated the most. But he didn't have a choice either.

"ST, I know this is not what you want to do, but I want an explanation. Why was you wearing my headband?" They were arguing this ever since Richard was a freshman at Gordon. The headband was apparently already many years in the Richter-family, before the two World Wars, and it was always given to the oldest kid in the family. And since ST didn't like the idea it was going to be Richard's, he was whining for it when he found out Joey wasn't choosing his side. He always chose Richard's; he never chose ST's.

"Dad, we've been over this already one hundred and sixty-three times. And yes, I've counted," he added when he saw the look of surprise in his father's eyes.

"ST, it's not like I don't…" "Dad, it was just one time, please don't punish me for taking it, I just got it to school just in cased and see what happened!" "ST, listen to me." ST looked at his father, but didn't argue.

"You stole it and I saw you. There were witnesses: all of your classmates and Brian can tell you wore it, though your friends can't understand this."

"Can't understand what? That you've been overprotective when your headband is mentioned? Dad, headbands are for the younger people and sportsmen, not for parents. And I only want you to understand me at once." Joey sighed.

"Then tell me what you want, but you don't get an iPod 5; you have to buy that yourself." "You know what I want, and I've been telling you already three years." Joey sighed again. "You want an own production, don't you?"

"Yes." "ST, it isn't that easy. Do you really think Matt and Nick wrote it in one day? And, at least, you can't be really that serious. You have to find many people who can help you, and the last time I counted, you were having trouble finding people and only found the Richters, Walkers and Crisses. It isn't done in one week – it costs weeks, maybe months of preparing and rehearsals."

"But, Dad…" "No, ST, it's too much, even for the summer holidays. Maybe we can invite Maurice over in the summer, but not more than that. Even we have our limits." ST shrieked up.

"I hate you," he said, and went to his sleeping room. "ST, wait…" he heard his father say, but he already closed the door.

He couldn't believe it. he couldn't believe it! the last Richard asked for an own production with his friends, they ended up making a short movie about the accident with Uncle Brant, Uncle AJ and Jim. They had success, almost ten million views. And we're only speaking about America! And when he asks for that, he doesn't get it. After all, when ST thought about it, he couldn't decide who he hated the most: Richard or his father.

In his head, he began plotting. He begun to sort the ideas in his head, to make his father proud, making something behind his b ack. Maybe he could ask for Maurice and some others over the summer, every Friday. Maybe he could get Richard's camera and, when they found it, get it from one of his Uncles or Aunts. And with some luck, his friends and the Walkers, Crisses, Saunders and more could come to help him. But Joey can't know. Joey may not help or know about it.

Someone knocked on his door. "Who's there?" "It's me, Richard." "Sorry, I'm not in here. Maybe you can find me in the kitchen." It was stupid and childish to say, but he didn't want to talk to his brother. He couldn't.

"Can I come on now?" "No, I don't wanna talk to you or see you for the rest of my life." Alright, that was a bit mean, but at the moment he didn't want anything else. Despite this, Richard came in.

"ST, don't be such a stick in the mud. I just wanna know what you were talking about with Joey." It was difficult to understand who Joey was, but after a while ST got that Joey was his Dad's name. There it was – the closer they grow, the more they use their names. And with Richard happened the same thing – he already called Dad 'Joey'. Not the greatest name in the world, if you asked him.

"School," ST said, not bothering Richard. He avoided Richard's gaze, and couldn't see his brother's fear to lose his brother's attention. "ST, I know Jo… Dad wouldn't talk with you about school. What about the headband?" ST looked at his brother.

"Have you been eavesdropping?" Richard smiled. "No, not at all. But if Joey wants to talk to you, it's mostly about his headband." ST hesitated some moments to tell something. He promised himself not to tell any Richter about it, but he just couldn't keep it for himself anymore.

"How did you get such freedom in his profession?" "You mean acting? Oh, I didn't got it." Okay, that was new. Richard didn't got the freedom.

"You took it?" "No, my friends and I took it. And Dad didn't agree. It got me half a year to shoot 'the Accident'. When he found out when we were half past shooting, he forbid me to go further on it,. I don't know, he was secretive, but I was secretive, too. Then, in a surprise, when I finished it, I got the permission to go on with it. Do you remember the look on his face?" ST grinned when he thought of Joey's face. It had surprised him to hear his father that loud.

"I remember vaguely you were grounded for two months…" he said, and Richard nodded. "It was a hard sanction, but it was _so_ worth it." ST smiled – in those small minutes his older sibling was there, he earned ST's trust.

"Hey, gotta go, dinner's ready," Richard said. St groaned – he was hungry, yes, but he didn't want to go to the same room as his behated father. He doesn't even know 'behated' is a word – and he wouldn't get to know it, either.

After half an hour, Vanessa entered their bedroom – why did ST keep forgetting his chamber was also Vanessa's.

"ST! you missed dinner!" she said. ST shrugged – he didn't care.

"Could you do me a pleasure?" he asked his sister. "What is it?" "Could you ask them to get my food into this room, because I'm never leaving this room ever again!"

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. "You can't stay here forever." "Well, as I can say, it worked very well for Ron when he was sad about Hermione and Batman when he was crying about him being lonely. So why can't I stay in my room?"

"You have to! There is school, and Dad doesn't want you to quit that, and also friends – by the way, you can ask one friend to come with you to our vacation in the forest of…" Vanessa wanted to say something, but ST interrupted her.

"Wait a minute – we're celebrating vacation to go to a forest? Why don't I know that?" "Because Dad told everybody during dinner, and he wanted to tell you after you shouted you hate him," she said. She almost sounded a bit afraid after his sharp reaction. Fine. He didn't like her anyway.

She walked away, leaving her brother behind, who was laying on the bed again. This time, he actually planned to go to sleep.

* * *

Vanessa. Richard. Bruce Walker. His sister Jay. Iris Criss. Her younger siblings Luke and Olive. Little Delia Holden. Thirteen-year-old Clark Stewart, son of Jaime Lynn Beatty. ST shouts all their names when he lost them during a walk through a forest they don't know. After some time, he reaches a place where all of his friends are tied with branches to the trees around them. In the middle of that circle of trees, there is a great cauldron, the one witches and wizards use.

As his friends and siblings scream for help, ST only walks backwards away from them – afraid of what can happen, though he doesn't know what actually can happen. And he was also confused. It can't be true, his friends and family can't be captured. Can they? He feels a tree in his back, and sees how branches tie him against the tree. He struggles, but it doesn't help to free himself.

A hooded figure appears, and walks toward Clark, the only one of them who keeps struggling to get free somehow. As the unknown man comes closer, Clark's branches untie him, which causes him to fall over. The man grabs his arm and leads the struggling young boy to the cauldron. ST looks at the scene before him. He knows what can happen, and doesn't really like it.

The man was going to cook Clark!

In a sudden, a voice ST determines as his own, shouts: "Stop". All eyes look in his direction, and he finishes the things he doesn't want to say out. "Who are you to take a young boy to end his life? Doesn't take that little boy, but me! Take me instead!" After realizing what he just said, the branches untie themselves and ST stumbles forward.

Clark just runs away without looking back. ST wanted to shout at him he has to come with help, but his voice doesn't want to work anymore. He tries it several times, but he can't even groan or moan. It is horrible not to make any noise! This can only mean one thing.

He can't speak anymore, like Uncle Brant!

When he catches his reflection while he walks to the hooded person, and sees he changed a lot. Not a lot – he is turned into Uncle Brant! Or, the younger version of his so-called Uncle. He comes closer the person, who seems to have lost his 'hood'. He now looks into the back of the man, and when he turns, ST can see the face of his father, and also that Joey is holding a small cup.

The cup comes closer to ST mouth, and he can smell a strange smell. Whatever in that cup is, it is poisoned…

* * *

___The Richters but Joey, the two Walker-kids, Delia Holden, Clark Stewart and the Crisses but Darren belong to me.____ So, to clarify, the last part is one of ST's most recent dreams. I'm certainly no going to poison the protagonist. So... whaddya think about it? Please review; it motivates me to go on with the story. ____Must warn you, I'm a slow updater. I don't have much time to write you see..._


	3. Ch 2: Leaving

_Chapter two, the leaving-part, is up - or else you couldn't read this, off course. **I still don't have a story title.** I__f you have one, I'll be glad to use it. ____I don't know how the Team act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them._ **I do not own Team Starkid or their productions.** Enjoy!

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

**_June 31st 2031, 10:28 AM_**

ST awoke panting. Okay, having the same dream two nights is a bit unusual. Having the same dream five nights in a row became a bit strange, but watching it every night since last day of school. He looked around in his room – Vanessa already left the room, to have her breakfast or something. He'd already done this a billion times, and if you have to believe his twin-sister he looked like an idiot who was searching for something you already found, but it relaxed him a bit.

He touched his head and felt a small stream of water. He had sweated – again. Probably screaming the same words from his dream. Again. And because he scared Vanessa during night, she moved her between two and three AM to Richard's room – between those hours he was apparently screaming the words.

ST looked at the side of his bed and saw his breakfast – after a lot of fighting his father told him he could stay on his room and has to leave it at least one hour a day, with as price he had to go with them on vacation. He wasn't looking forward to it, but what has to be done, has to be done.

Vanessa came into the room, dressed and ready to survive this day. "At least you're awake." She said without looking at him.

"What time is it?" "Right now? Half past ten or something." _How long have I been asleep!_ ST thought. Vanessa laughed.

"Did you have a scary dream last night?" She was still grinning when ST answered.

"You call it scary, I call it afraid that Dad poisons me when I leave this room. So I decided not to go on vacation with you guys. I can survive those two weeks on my own, I think." That _I think_ was to confuse Vanessa, as he liked to do.

"I'm sorry, bro, but Dad says if you don't go, you don't see your friends all summer," Vanessa said.

ST moaned. "Don't call me 'bro'; it's only cool if a friend of your brother says it." Vanessa raised an eyebrow – the time has come for Vanessa not to be intimidated by her twin anymore; ST didn't like it.

"I have to go anyway, huh?" She nodded and leaved the room.

_Damn it!_ He swore in thoughts. He didn't want to spend two weeks with his family between some stupid trees. He hoped they would forget him somehow, so he could work out an idea for a play – he hadn't shared it with anyone but his computer, what had a super-secret password even his father wouldn't find out.

Oh, what was he wrong.

His lunch arrived along with Richard, at 12 o'clock. He looked at ST like he wanted to warn his brother for something, but he fastly looked away and after that, St couldn't find anything that seemed not-Richard-like.

"After lunch you better be getting the trunks you've packed yesterday; we're leaving in half an hour." Richard leaved the room without any other words, setting the lunch onto the ground.

Half an hour. He had half an hour to pack his things, because he was too stubborn to do it. and he was still mad at his dad, so his father couldn't see he had ignored him for the hundredth time this summer.

But, before he started packing, he wanted to drink at least something. He took a brick, but somehow he knew something was wrong. He couldn't see what was exactly in it, and at some days he hadn't drunk anything he couldn't see, thanks to his dream. Though he nipped from it, and it tasted sweet – like lemonade. Cool! He never can drink lemonade for lunch or breakfast, and he fastly drank the rest of it.

He sat down his bed after drinking it, thinking about his idea. About a boy who is an underdog, and never can show how he actually is. With his friends, who are very similar to the S-family members *, he tries to get the real meaning of being an underdog, which ends dramatically between the protagonist and his enemy (alias 'Joseph Richard R.') in a bedroom.

ST frowned. It didn't end in a bedroom, but in a left building. Why did he really think it ended in a bedroom? Well, he felt maybe a bit tired, but nothing more. As he planned on, more scenes changed into scenes that happened in bedrooms or, at some moments, even in bed! And there was only one scene in a bedroom, and nothing erotic in it. Not that his ideas were all erotic, it most certainly wasn't!

_It can't hurt if you just lay down in bed,_ a small voice in his head whispered. Why not? He didn't care he was feeling a bit sleepy for some strange reason, but he lay down and looked at the ceiling. The longer he lay there, the harder it was to keep his eyes open. No, he may not fall asleep – they were going on vacation. Like that even matters now, but ST knew for the first time not what was happening to him.

Richard came in again. He looked to ST lunch. "You only drank?" ST nodded – why was that even difficult? Richard looked worried at his brother, like he wanted to say he should have eaten first.

"Hey, are you alright? We're leaving in ten minutes with the camper." They rented a camper, so they didn't had to set up a tent. The truth was that Joey was terrible in a forest and he didn't want to fail in front of his family.

"I'm alright… just tired…" He could say when sleep was taking over his mind. He wouldn't be awake in a few minutes, he counted. Richard sat down at Vanessa's bed, standing next to ST's, and ST hoped he would try to keep him awake. Then, he heard Richard speaking.

"Tired? Well, if you're tired, maybe you just have to close your eyes. Then, dream away to dreamland and make some adventures with whoever is waiting for you there. All you have to do, is close your eyes." Alright, that was strange because 1) Richard spoke with a soft voice and 2) he wanted his younger brother to sleep.

"Richard…" "Sh, quiet. If you keep making noise like that, you'll never fall asleep." It felt like Richard was speaking like a man with hypnotic powers ST didn't believe. And with every word Richard said, ST became more sleepy. He tried to fight it, but with his brother as enemy he knew he couldn't be awake for more than a minute.

"Close your eyes, and let sleep come in." It was strange, but ST knew something now.

In a sudden of a moment it was clear: his father has bought some Somni. Somni was the newest medicine of 2026, though most people didn't use it as a medicine. It made the drinker very sleepy, and depending on how much they drunk and who it drunk, the effect was longer or shorter. It's deadly for babies and people older than eighty, and in the lesser case, you would sleep for more than six hours.

After that, he felt how Richard lifted him out of his bed and he fell asleep.

* * *

The same dream. He ran through the forest, got captured by branches of a tree and had to drink some poisoned drink. Only, this time the dream didn't stop now. It continued, and when his lips touched the substance, he drunk it all in one. The cup fell onto the ground, and he could see he has his old body again in the reflection of the lake (since when was there a lake?).

Joey begun to transform as well, into Uncle Joe. His muscled hands closed around ST's neck, who hadn't got any power in his body. For the first time he could actually feel what Uncle AJ has to go through. From the trees at the east he could see movements, though his vision started to blur. Clark sat there, watching it carefully. And three other people were there as well. ST only couldn't see who exactly – his vision begun to blur extremely in those twenty seconds after drinking it.

His legs couldn't take the weight anymore and ST fell onto the ground, after Uncle Joe let go on him. He heard many voices screaming, but he couldn't recognize any words, nor who shouted at him. One voice was the clearest, a male, but no S-family member *.

_ST! wake up! _

No. Let him sleep. Let him be dead – it would be easier for him to die now, that idiot didn't know that.

_ST! ise and shine, you sluggard!_

They had to stop shaking ST's shoulders. He was half awake, half asleep. Now he felt it, the dream was over, and opened his eyes a bit. A red head appeared in front of his eyes, along with the voice trying to wake him up. he knew the face, but was still tired and didn't recognized it. he moaned – why couldn't the boy in front of him just let him sleep?

The redhead turned his face to the left and ST could hear his voice. "He's awake, Mr. Richter!" he groaned when he heard that name. Mr. Richter. What was so special that everybody called him 'Mr. Richter'. Really, there was nothing special to his father, but that he was a musical actor!

"Just call me Joey, Maurice." Maurice? What was he doing here? ST moaned his best friend's name, but this time nobody reacted. He had an enormous head-ache, and tries to sit up, but a hand pushed him softly back. He knew that hand, because he felt it ever since he was a little boy.

"Mom… what's happening?" he couldn't see her brown hair in a blur (his vision wasn't that clear) and heard her voice. "Just lay down in bed, ST. You have to regain your power. Here's breakfast." Breakfast? Well, that could only mean he'd been unconscious for a day. Yes, lesser than a day, but still it was almost a day.

The blur of an arm pointed at the small desk at the left of his bed. When ST reached an arm to grab it, he makes the decision his mother has to put the food in his mouth, because he was still too weak to lift his arm for more than ten seconds.

So, that happened. Amelia fed her youngest son, which she left after he was done with the food – so after an hour, because he hadn't eat in almost one day. They were still driving when a known boy was coming over to him. ST was angry – why hadn't his brother helped him to stay awake?

"What were you thinking, giving me that toxic medicine!? I could've died, do you remember the first time I drank that?" that was almost two years ago, but ST could still remember. He was very sick and he couldn't get to sleep. That's why Joey bought some Somni, to make his son fall asleep. ST woke up three days later, missing some important classes and tests. He really thought he was dead, but it was all in his head and couldn't laugh with it. Since then, the family Richter never used the medicine that almost caused ST's dead ever again. Well, they weren't supposed to until the 31st of June.

"ST, it was for your own good, I… I wanted to help you, Vanessa wanted to help you, Mom wanted to help you… and so does Dad." Don't you ever say that out loud where I am! ST thought angry. He hated his dad now more because they bought some of the 'toxic medicine' to make him drink it. he hated him to the most now, and wished he could never see him again.

"I want him to die," ST murmured. "Do you mean Maurice?" Richard asked. St shook his head.

"No. not him. Not my friend. I mean, I want Dad to die." Richard looked somewhat shocked at what ST said.

"ST, you can't mean that. You don't really want Dad to die, do you?" ST looked at Richard.

"I surely mean that. He hates me…"

"Well, I wonder why you can't see he doesn't hate you."

"then I wonder why you are still here to change my mind somehow! You always were Dad's favorite son, you are now and you always will be the favorite child."

"ST, that is not true! He likes you the most!" There was a long silence. Richard and ST kept looking at each other, now ST was confused, surprised and shocked – Richard was a bit angry.

"He what?" … So, ST ended up repeating 'he what?'. Richard sighed.

"Dad likes you the most. Don't tell me he hates you, because why would he ever let you drink that toxic medicine? Why would he ever give you that, even if he knows you almost died the first time you used it? why wouldn't he leave you alone at home, but the fact you're too young? Because he wants to protect you, keep you close to him, somewhere safe, where nothing can hurt you. I'm older, and Vanessa most certainly can protect herself, if she wants to, but you? You can't defend yourself, you're the lesser twin, and that's why Dad likes you. He told me, Maurice and Vanessa to protect you, whatever happens to you and us. He made us swear it," "But how can you understand if you don't forgive us we used the Somni, to bring you with us on vacation, even in our unstable situation? How can you even lie there, without thinking about the hard world outside these walls? You probably mightn't remember, but I do. That world out there is hard, rough, cold, and only the strongest and toughest people remain. And even then it's a fight for your life. Think about that, ST, and I'll get the answer before next sunrise."

Richard looked at his brother once more (_Did Richard look jealous?_) before he left him. ST couldn't think clearly – thanks to the long explanation of his brother. He couldn't understand all the information he'd just got, just small pieces from it. like his siblings and Maurice swore they would protect him in whatever situation they were. And that the world was rough, and only the strongest could remain.

But one thing bothered him the most, though he didn't know if it _really_ bothered him. It were just five small words, said by his one and only brother, just one year older than ST was, giving him the chance to regain his trust in the family, after hearing those five small words.

_"Dad likes you the most."_

* * *

___The Richters but Joey and Maurice Daniels belong to me.____ I know, lot of emotion into Richard's part, but I wanted him to say something like that to ST quickly. And the S-family, is actually a shorter way to say 'Starkid-family' - people with a starkid as parent/sibling. So, everyone who ever has played in one of the musicals, is an S-family member, and their family as well. In the next chapter, you'll meet some friends, other than Maurice... what do you think they would be like? ____Please review; it motivates me to go on with the story. ____Must warn you, I'm a slow updater. I don't have much time to write you see..._


	4. Author's Note

**_Dear readers _**

**_This isn't a chapter, but an announcement. No, I am not going to stop this fic, or abandone it, or make it free for adoption or something. As you knew, I am still busy with school (didn't you know? Well, you know now!) and the sixth of December I will begin with my exams, and from then on until te end I only may be onto my computer to check my emails. This perdio is ending the 18th of December, and between those times, I cannot update this fic. Though, I promise I will give you the 19th chapter 4. So, in short:_**

**_12/06 - 12/18: Exams_**

**_12/19: Chapter 3_**

**_I hope you won't be that impatient and can wait two weeks._**

**_-Vuraangreg_**


	5. Ch 3: The Other Campers

_Alright, little exam-rule-change: from half-past-nine until I go to bed I can go onto this thing. And before I started those exams, I actually already wrote the third chapter... and the fourth... feeling guilty I haven't posted it here... So here is te third! Chapter title is self-explanation. ____I don't know how the Team act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them._ **I do not own Team Starkid or their productions.** Enjoy!

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

**_July 2nd 2031, 10:07 AM_**

ST walked out of the camper when his vision was almost normal, to leave his family inside and Rchard without his answer. His brother hadn't said _which_ sunrise he wanted the answer. He got to know he slept two days, because his father was careful with the amounts this time. At his surprise, there were more campers while his mother has said only his family came. He thought his real family, and not the S-family. He heard some footsteps behind him, and turned sighing.

"Maurice you can't follow me forever. I think I'll be able to find my way here myself!" He didn't know he made a big mistake, because a higher voice, a girl's voice, answered.

"Why do you think I am Maurice? Having a boyfriend?" ST groaned. "Vanessa, stop stalking me! You're my twin but really, stop following me! It's irritating and annoying and I don't like you." Vanessa shrugged, like she didn't care.

"Do you think I'm here to entertain myself? I'm only doing Dad a favor. Richard told me he told you," she added before ST could say anything against her, "please don't tell Dad you know – he'll punish us. And I mean, the three of us." All the Richter-children were going to be punished if Joey get to know ST knows. Another point in the family-rules for vacation:

We will have some Somni ready if someone needs it badly or when ST is overeager about anythingWe will not tell ST Richter he has guardians who has to protect him 24/7We will punish the Richter-children if we know ST knows he has guardians

ST sighed. This was going to be the baddest vacation he'd ever had. To keep himself busy, he visited every single camper other than the Richters'. The first he went to, was the Walker-camper. Lauren was still sleeping (they'd better not wake her) and he had a little talk with Uncle Joe about school, Jay and Bruce, and Lauren. When Lauren woke up after ST left the camper, she wanted to talk to her husband about some things he had said to his so-called nephew.

The second camper was the Holden-camper. Brian couldn't be there, because of his job (he was still a radio host of channel Findster), so Meredith took a break from work and went to the 'Starkid Vacation', like everybody in the small camp liked to call it. Delia, the eleven-year-old actress/kid of the Holden-family, couldn't really get along with ST and ST left their camper sooner than expected.

The Criss camper was the next in line, and ST stayed their one hour and had his lunch there. He had seen Iris last at the last day of school, what certainly was a short period, but they talked about what they already had done. Iris told him about her father who took her and Luke to work sometimes, what seemed much more interesting than the whole time being locked up in your bedroom. Luke, Iris' fifteen-year-old brother, only had eaten and watched TV for most of the time and Olive… well, she was most of the time with her one year younger friend, Delia, and also didn't like ST that much.

The last known camper was the camper of the Stewarts and the Saunders. Dylan's wife Courtney Knowles was currently in China for her profession, but Dylan wasn't going to miss another Starkid Vacation, and he brought his son Samuel, and his nine-year-old daughter Kayla Saunders. The Stewarts only had one son, Clark, thirteen-year-old-kid of actor Evan Stewart and actress Jaime Lynn Beatty. The reason the Saunders- and Stewart-family shared one camper, was that both families were real family from each other – Evan was Courtney's cousin – and they decided to share a camper. That was one thing ST was very confused about – that Dylan and Jaime were family form each other, though indirectly.

When he left their camper, it was around half past three and he still had to go into one camper, to find out who was there, too. Richard passed him at that moment.

"Richard, who else is here but the S-family?" "You have to find out yourself. I'll give you a hint: they're not in there." Richard walked away, probably forgotten ST hadn't give his answer, and ST considered the options. He could lie in under the trees, waiting 'til the unknown campers were back, so he could felicitate they were here with them. He could just walk into the camper and find out who's it actually is. Or he could follow his brother to the camper to come back later.

The second option seemed the most attractive, so he walked to the camper – seeing if someone was looking at it to sneak in – and stepped into it. He was lucky those people didn't lock their door, or else he would have been caught for sure.

It was just as big as the others – not that big, just the similar length and height. In a corner, close to the driver's seat, there were two guitars, and a shelf filled with books and old classics, like _Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, His Dark Materials, Ranger's Apprentice, Hunger Games_ and more like that. There was also a football, and a lot of posters of a football-team ST didn't care to remember the name. He turned his head to look at something else, because he has to admit, those things in the corner was a strange combination, and he didn't know anyone who liked reading, football and playing guitar at once.

At the other side of the camper, the bed-, dining and living room, there was nothing really special to get noticed by ST. Only some things – pictures, to be precise. Pictures of two people – an older man, a boy with the same age of Richard, he guessed, and there was only one that really caught him and his eyes. A picture, with three people this time. The same man, and the same boy with the green eyes and short dark brown hair, but this time with a girl. A fifteen-year-old girl, to be exact. The girl had a wide smile onto her lips, and compared to the two men, she was looked rather short, with chocolate brown hair and big brown eyes with green flecks. St was going to take that picture to look closer at it, but then something grabbed him at his wrist.

ST shrieked in surprise as the arms tried to knock him down. _Just like the branches,_ ST thought, _not letting me go in that area of my body._ During those miniscule seconds he had been quiet, he kicked the attacker in his knees. ST didn't hear any scream, but he was sure it hurt. _And you're gonna pay for that,_ a small voice inside of his head said. To confused to think about that, he could barely avoid the fists of the attacker, that were trying to make him fail.

At last ST turned, and he could see the person who tried to attack him. Dark brown hair, and green eyes, rather tall. The boy from the pictures he's seen. Now ST could see who attacked him for no reason (it was their fault they didn't close their door!), he could also see which way the next step would come from. He easily avoided Fist 1 and Fist 2, but he didn't count the feet – in a shorter way, the boy kicked him once in ST's leg. ST fell onto the floor and the boy lifted him, and you could say this attacker was strangely careful not to hurt him. But these two weeks were going to be crazy weeks, so he better got used to it.

"Shayne! What are you doing!?" A voice screamed. ST sighed relieved. Thank dead god, she came right on time! A girl, similar to the one onto the picture, ran in. the boy – whose name was certainly Shayne – placed ST onto one of the beds (a bit rougher then he lifted him) and turned to the girl.

"He was in here when I came here to get my guitar, Charley. And besides, he started fighting – I only wanted him to go out of our camper." _What an excuse,_ ST thought. Charley raised an eyebrow. "He was just curious."

"But he came in without permission…" Shayne said in defense, but ST didn't let his chance go. "Well, if the door's open, you actually give everyone permission to come in, don't you?" Shayne sighed irritated as he looked at ST.

"Only this time, Richter. Next time, you'd better ask for permission." With these words he grabbed one of the guitars and left the camper. Only Charley and ST were in the camper, now. "So, who was that gentleman?" ST asked her.

"He's my brother. Seventeen-year-old, and very protective. He doesn't go to Gordon." That explained why ST never saw him before. More background information about Shayne (and their father) was shared. ST got to know Shayne played guitar and football, and that he hates his mother because he thinks she is caused the divorce. They mostly don't talk to each other anymore, and he refused to visit hr ever again.

Charlotte Logan moved two years ago from Boston to Chicago, where she was a complete stranger. At the local Starbucks, she met ST. Or, she ran into ST. I mean, she literally ran into ST, which made him spilling coffee all over himself, and she offered to pay a new one. At the beginning of the new year, they were placed into the same class and since then they reckoned themselves inseparable – well, at least as inseparable as they could be.

From outside, the camping really began to look like a camping. In the middle of the circle of campers, Joe, Dylan and Joey were making it ready for a great campfire, while the kids (with Lauren in the lead) were searching enough wood to keep a fire burning for at least one week. The women were already preparing everyone's dinner. Darren sat between his camper and the Stewarts', and was talking to Shayne about the history of the guitar. The two friends passed by and helped Amelia Thunders-Richter, Jaime Lyn Beatty, Meredith Stepien and Lyana Greenwood-Criss to cut and clean the meat.

After some time, another known voice was heard behind Charley and ST. "Hey ST! Finally, you're allowed to go outside the camper. Well, I'm glad you could make it out of that solid camper of yours! Gosh, it isn't really the same here without you, is it? Charley and I were wondering if you would awake _before_ these weeks were over and…" "Wow, wow, wow, calm down Clauds, we can barely understand you," ST interrupted the whole speech of his other friend.

There stood a girl in front of them, no older then fourteen, with curly brown hair, grey eyes and a pale skin. Claudia Stones is originally a Brit, but she moved to America (to be specific, Chicago) after her mother died in a car crash when she was nine – her father died before her birth in Iraq. She lives now with her aunt and uncle, and sometimes she can't really talk about the death of her mother, but it doesn't bring her down. She is also the youngest member of their class, 9Da, next year 10Da. She had to skip one grade because it was too easy – that were the fourth grade.

Claudia shrugged. "Besides, did you do something with your hair?" ST asked. They were just friends, and ST didn't want more for the three than to stay friends, but there was really something strange to Claudia's hair. It could be him, but he saw the tips were green. She smiled to them.

"Well, yeah, it has been dip dyed in green, as you can see. After two years I actually could convince my aunt and uncle to let me do it, I mean, doesn't it look great?" Both her friends said 'yes', because it somehow was really cool.

"Where is her camper?" ST asked. The girls looked at each other and laughed. ST grinned a bit, but he didn't know why. Maybe because he just came over like an idiot. "I'm here with Charley," Claudia laughed, "And I just had to say Ethan needs you both for setting up a tent in front of the forest. I was helping a bit, but then I saw you and wanted to know how you are now. So, are you coming?" She didn't even wait for the answer as she walked over to the edge of the forest they were camping at. ST looked at Charley – she still had to make an explanation why Charley would take the youngest 9Da'er to the S-family camp. For what he knew, was Charley the only one from their class who ever played in one of their musicals, though she didn't had any line (Foxface).

"I asked her over. She'd said she'd come and so we were holding a sleepover the whole week, and acted like she was afraid to miss her ride." ST smiled – yeah, that was precisely how Clauds was.

"Hey, maybe we can help your father with the tent. I mean, they look like they have a lot of problems." ST pointed at the edge, where a man – Ethan Logan, Charley's father – and Claudia were struggling with the pegs and the hammer.

"That's a good idea!" Charley said and they both walked to Ethan, to help him with the tent.

* * *

___So, all the kids, Lyana Greenwood, Amelia Thunders and Maurice Daniels belong to me; Charley (and Shayne and Ethan) are created by Your Average Gryffindor Gleek and Claudia Stones by Silentdramaqueen01. Please tell me when I write them wrong, and thank you for submitting them. And wht do you guys think from the title? You'll know what it means when you read th story. ____Please review; it motivates me to go on with the story. ____Must warn you, I'm a slow updater. I don't have much time to write you see, and my exams are currenty taing most of my spare time..._


	6. Ch 4: Teaching another lesson

_So, here is the fourth chapter. Okay, I think this could turn their whole vacation upside down for many reasons. __I don't know how the Team act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them. **I do not own Team Starkid or their productions.** Enjoy!_

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

**_July 2nd 2031, _****_19:43_** AM

Time is a fascinating thing. You can't turn it, can't replay the things you've done a hundred times. How many times you try, it only leads forward. No turning back, only in history books, always going on. It went evening too fast. They all ate their meal, and after that, they began with the campfire songs. What is a S-family vacation without music? Exactly: nothing.

So Darren took his guitar, and tuned it together with Shayne and Charley. Claudia was having a conversation with Bruce, who didn't even care to listen to what Stoney all had to say, Delia and Olive were talking about somewhat everything, while the others were just waiting for the songs and the deserts.

ST looked at the edge of the forest. This was just too easy. This was way too boring without the music, and still couldn't forgive his father for what he'd done to him. Poisoning him was more worse than being took to vacation when you didn't even wanted to. He fixed his eyes on something in the distance forest, and saw a figure watching them. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he saw nothing where that figure just sat. he just imagined it… did he? He focused on the music now.

The songs the others waited for came fastly. The first one was off course 'Super Friends'. They always opened a sing-along-session with that song. Claudia and Charley were somehow strangers in this big family, but they sang where they thought they could sing. It resulted in a wonderful cover of one of their own songs.

The next were the requests. Everyone could request one song, and they would only sing it once in an evening. Bruce didn't hesitate and said immediately "No way, please!". Everyone laughed with that impulse, and they started to sing that song.

As time went on, other songs like status quo, dark sad lonely knight, Harry freakin Potter, ready to go, boy toy, get back up and to dance again were chosen. Than they decided Claudia could choose the next song.

"The way I do." she said, after a lot of hesitating. "and who do you want to sing with?" Dylan asked. This time, Claudia didn't hesitate a second. "Shayne, Charley and ST." They knew which part they had to sing. When a multiple song was chosen, the boy/girl had to choose the people who had to sing with him/her. Bruce chose for Jay, Vanessa and Richard and Joe chose for Dylan, Joey and indirectly Meredith, but Joe would only sing his song if he could be Batman (American way).

Shayne gave his guitar to his father and Darren played to notes of the chosen song – Charley just held her own guitar. Shayne started as Tootsie. He isn't a singer of Darren's or Dylan's level, but he wasn't that bad either. He has a soft voice when he sings – soft, but loudly sung.

_When they say you can't love, I think you've got it wrong._

_They say you can't feel with a heart made of steel, but you can't say that steel ain't strong._

_Well if that's who you are, just a meaningless star in the sky,_

_tell me what is the meaning of what I am feeling if you are the reason why._

_Now I may be dumb, but where I come from_

_folks say "they're fine when I know that they're blue"._

_But you don't know, you, the way I do._

Claudia was the next to sing, and her voice was also loud, but powerful – and she sang it in a robotic voice, as if she was Mega-girl herself.

_Your kind is frail and weak, and I want to destroy you all._

_You're a sorry disgrace, to the concept of race and to logical science and law._

_But for some reason why, when you look at me, I don't wanna be_

_programmed this way, believe when I say: "you're the one, anomaly."_

_You might not be smart, but there is a part_

_Of me that's starting to make a breakthrough._

_No, you don't know, you, the way I do._

_I never expected… my wires are protected…_

_to find something like you. / from abnormal things like you._

_When you know everything*it is suddenly strange… (*I don't know anything…)_

_when you don't have a clue. / but you're giving me a clue._

_I can see past the surface,_

_finding the worth that is hiding beneath._

_Your life and purpose_

_And all of sudden I feel like I've run into something that no one has seen…_

Shayne and Claudia together sounded wonderful. If they knew each other and were interested in each other, they were so dating, if you had to believe Clark. Charley and ST were now preparing to sing February and Bug – ST wasn't really looking forward to it, because he being the son of the original insect, made him automatically Bug.

_You're perfect and wonderful how I hoped you'd be (February, I-)_

_But it's really enough for you to be just_

_a human being (There's something I need to tell you)_

_And I know you'll agree. That's all we need_

_to make * all our dreams come true (* You're a dream come true, but I need…)_

_If this life has an ending, I'm glad that I'm spending (…to say…)_

_this short little time with you (… something to you)_

_I'm so much more than what you thought before_

_(Shayne/Claudia: so much more than what you though before)_

_Now that we have gotten to…_

_Get to know you! (You don't know you)_

_But you don't know me_

_…The way I do._

The last notes faded away, and for some brief seconds the other campers were silent because of the power of this quartet. Shayne, with his soft loud voice; Claudia, and her powerful belt; Charley, and her perfect imitation of February; ST, who practically was his father's understudy in the first place. They all clapped after those seconds, though some were thinking that if Denise was there, Claudia would've just let the original quartet sing their song (Richard, the Walkers, the Crisses and Clark). But she wasn't, so Clauds just choose her two best friends and the older brother or her best friend.

During the evening, Lauren stood up, saying she had to pee. She left half an hour ago, but she hadn't returned yet. Something hindered her to come back here, but no-one bothered she was gone. Actually, now people had the time to talk about her without Lauren knowing that herself. After a while, ST just walked away from the fire after noticing his father was trying to capture his son's gaze by staring at him. So the Richter-kid decided to take it into the woods.

It was strange, but he felt a bit scared. Scared of the trees, like they could grab him anytime. But ST kept saying to himself it was all just a dream and wandered deeper in the woods, further from the edge. And the further he went, the faster he wanted to be away from the forest that was surrounding him with its trees.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed him at his arm, and the first thing ST did, was screaming.

"Don't you scream, Mr. Richter. It's me, Brian," ST relaxed a bit, and turned to his docent of drama.

"What are you doing here?" "I'm here to warn you, ST."

"To warn me? But… for what?" "For your friends and father," was the response. ST was completely taken aback by this. Or, _partly_ taken aback. Alright, they wanted him to go on vacation with them and used Somni, so what was so special about that?

"Why? I mean, they don't seem that dangerous. Especially Uncle Joe." Brosenthal sighed. It was a school-sigh, which he did whenever a student wasn't paying attention after three warnings or she/he asked a stupid question everybody in that classroom could answer.

"Yes, ST, especially Joseph Walker – he is the most dangerous. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the first one under their power…"

"What do you mean, under their power?" ST couldn't follow anymore. He just ran through the forest when he bumped into his drama teacher, who is saying the S-family is dangerous, especially his so-called uncle, the man he liked the most.

"I mean, Joe could be the most dangerous. He could even be their leader, but he's serving someone else. He has been here for already three days, so Joe would be the most powerful servant of the Darkness."

"Which darkness? I'm sorry, Uncle Brian, but when you're talking about that whole 'servant-leader-evil' thingy, I don't understand what you're talking about. A little explanation can be handy," he said. However, he didn't expect it to come that fast.

"Dead god damnit, ST, you're behind at every single thing from this forest. There are rumors there once was a forest where a fight was fought, and the most powerful ally of the bad guys, nicknamed the Darkness, could with his magic make this forest his forest, so it won't show to anyone but when he needs specific people. This is fought long before the Roman people walked around at Earth. He had his people everywhere where you could imagine them. Do you remember Alexander the Great? Or Adolf Hitler? Those two and a lot of other historical figures got a visit of a servant of the Darkness, with the mission to take over their minds, so they could do what they were 'born to do': causing a war, making him or her conquerors, somewhat violent and racist. What do you have to say about all this?"

"That you should've become a history-teacher; this is interesting, at once." Brian sighed, this time from irritation. ST fastly apologized.

"I am serious, Mr. Richter, you have to remember all what I've said. Lauren is already safe with me – she also went to this forest and I could convince her at least. Now it's your turn to bring your friends to this place, so we could explain them together. Especially to Bruce – that kid could use this advice, and maybe he'll trust it more when it comes out of a friend's mouth." Brosenthal was right; Bruce didn't really pay attention whenever any teacher said something. that was also the reason he had to had to stay in the ninth grade. And to have his Uncle as his teacher for one more year. He came through his exams this year for some weird reason, but his grades weren't that spectacular.

"But what if they won't go out away from the campers?" "Then it's probably too late for them. If that happens, you have to know they will go for the weaker and stronger people, like the oldest and youngest, and maybe Vanessa. You have to be careful to choose your friends back there."

"What if they use violence?" Brian looked down, like he wouldn't really say it. but when ST didn't stop glaring at his so-called Uncle, he had to give the sixteen-year-old the answer he asked for.

"I only can give you permission to fight back when they're attacking you. But only to people who try to take you down and make you their mental prisoner. Try to take down Walker as first – maybe the others will be confused if you do that. After that, knock the family-members down who recover first. You better not take any risks," there was a long silence before Brian continued, "Be careful, ST Bug Richter, and know I believe in you. Now, you have to go away from me. I can every single second I'm standing here feel the Darkness is trying to take me over. Go!"

Some seconds ST wondered how you can feel how somebody is taking over your mind (and probably your body as well), before he actually ran away. Out of the forest, away from the trees with their immobile branches, closer to the edge where his family was planning how to take him down before he even knew.

But he knew. He could warn the others, maybe get some adults who weren't 'imprisoned' at his side, and kick his father's butt at once, no matter if that guy already turned evil or not. When he finally reached the edge, or when he was some meters away from the edge, he heard his father voice from behind him.

"ST? Where have you been, kid? We were worried you ran away from us." That was actually his real plan, but Brian had changed it. For the sake of his friends he returned, and he never said 'no' to a good fight including him.

So he turned to see his father with a worried look in his eyes. Could be acted, could be real. _"You better not take any risks"_. Whenever Joey tried to come closer to his son, ST stepped backwards, trying to avoid the trees he still didn't like. It would take a lifetime to recover from the Haunting Dream.

"What's wrong, ST? You can tell me anytime." _And when we're alone, you can imprison me,_ ST thought. He didn't trust his father.

"Why would I believe you?" The twin screamed, falling over to tackle Joey, who didn't do anything to defend himself but words.

"What are you doing!?" Joey shouted when he avoided ST's fists and feet. But ST didn't care. Didn't care how his father felt by this. Didn't cared he got hurt himself. Didn't care he could take risks. Didn't care about anything.

Though he did care about all this, in his heart. He only didn't know it yet.

Walker came to them when he saw ST fighting his father. He wasn't looking that happy, if you asked ST. "What are you guys doing? The Saunders-kids are already sleeping, and so does Olive." ST hadn't heard his Uncle that… serious. _"Joe could be the most dangerous. He could even be their leader…"_ ST stepped away, so he could still watch the two men, and ready to set it to the camp and fight every single person, if he needed to.

Before Joey could answer his question, ST kicked Joey's knees, and he did the same with Joe – he better was sure both of them were working together. Joe could still stand, but Joey lay on the ground. And before ST could say anything, Joe poured some drink into ST's mouth. And ST could already taste what it was.

The Somni, only more amounts of it he'd ever drunk.

Before he faster passed out than ever before, he could see how Joe took a knife and slowly made his way to Joey…

* * *

___So, all the kids, Lyana Greenwood, Amelia Thunders and Maurice Daniels belong to me; Charley (and Shayne and Ethan) are created by Your Average Gryffindor Gleek and Claudia Stones by Silentdramaqueen01. At the moment, I'm also co-writing with another story: Like Shrek and Fiona by starkid394. So if it's a bit later then expected, I'm bus with like Shrek and Fiona or I have a serious writersblock. ____P____lease review; it motivates me to go on with the story. ____Must warn you, I'm a slow updater. I don't have much time to write you see, and my exams are currenty taing most of my spare time..._


	7. Ch 5: Fly, you fools!

_Well, chapter 5 is up now, and I'm sorry if it's going in a rush - I didn't really had inspiration for this part, and because my mother broke her arm I have to help sometimes, so less time to write. Next chapter will be up 'round Christmas, though. ____Thanks to those who reviewed/read this story so far. I don't know how the Team act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them._ **I do not own Team Starkid or their productions.** Enjoy!

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

**_July 2nd 2031, 21:59 PM_**

ST was gone.

Claudia and Charley noticed it after the Richter-kid told them his returning dream, and they advised him to face his temporary fear of the trees and take a walk. They expected him to come back in about half an hour, but he didn't. Off course he would probably proof he wasn't afraid and wasn't going to return in one hour, but the girls were worried about their friend.

And hell, they better were for the rest of this trip.

When they searched for their friend, they also met Brian Rosenthal – only, he was more hasty and said all ST knew now in a shorter way. Clark, who was very curious, had followed the two girls and was now also listening to their drama-teacher. After his explanation, Clark frowned.

"Isn't that a bit like the Hunger Games without killing?" Charley and Claudia looked at the thirteen-year-old like he was crazy, but Brian didn't bother. "It sort of is. They'll be chasing you down, trying to separate you in many ways, and I wouldn't be surprised if they 'release' one of their prisoners, so they can take you down without you guys knowing it. Be vigilant, and don't trust anyone here but those you could save." He put one hand onto the girls' shoulders.

"I believe in you." He said, before turning back and running away, as far as he could, on his way turning to the left and right a lot, so he couldn't remember where he left the two girls and the young boy. It was necessary it could be a matter of life and death, just to refer that if he made one misstep when he got still the power of his mind, they could die. So he kept running, and running, and running, until he stumbled. He didn't got up, thinking he'd run enough to keep them away from him, and felt how it slowly took over his mind.

And that wasn't the only problem he got at the moment.

"Well, well, look who we've got here." Brian looked up and saw Joe Walker standing in front of him.

* * *

ST was gone, and now Mr. Rosenthal was gone as well. Only, he had a reason. He had to stay away from them. He had to keep them safe by going away. The girls watched him running away, with the last piece of his soul that wasn't captured. There was still hope, as long as he resisted it. As long as he kept running without stopping. Claudia was the first one to speak.

"Let's go warn the others." Charley nodded as they both made their way back to the camp. The parents were nowhere to see, and almost all of the children (except for the Saunders kids and Olive) were still sitting at the campfire. And all of them were surprised when Charley, Clauds and Clark came out of the woods.

"What did you do there? We're not allowed to go in except with permission from our parents," Iris said, while the others nodded.

"Where's ST? have you seen him?" Richard asked worried. They didn't get along the past few days, but he was still his older brother, and wanted to know if his younger siblings were alright. He knew Vanessa was, but he didn't know if ST was.

"No, we were searching him there. Haven't seen him," Charley said. Richard stood up. "Then we have to find him."

"Are you serious? Because I don't think he wants to be found, and I don't think he wants to speak his older sibling," Maurice complained. Richard looked angry at Maurice, but that was fastly gone.

"C'mon, who knows where he is now. I thought I heard him to walk home if he could, but I didn't think he would do it."

"ST wouldn't do something like that. It's ST. he'll probably search a road and goes lifting so they can take him back home." Jay Walker said. Bruce just nodded, saying he agreed with his sister.

"Then we have to find him now," Richard said and he turned to Charley and Claudia, "are you coming with me?" They nodded, but didn't count Clark.

"Wowowowowowow, hey, and what about the Darkness?" they all looked at Clark like he lost his mind.

"The darkness? You've got to be kidding!" Luke said, but Clark shook his head.

"I'm not kidding! Uncle Brosenthal came and he said something about the darkness that could catch us if we weren't carful and we had to be vigilant and he believes in us and…" Delia got some tape and pasted it onto Clark's mouth. "Just shut up, Stewart!" she said. For an eleven-year-old, she could be nasty sometimes.

"Which darkness?" Bruce asked. Claudia all explained to them which darkness, and what had yet to come.

"Sounds like the Hunger Games," Luke said, "only without violence and with a lot of mutts who are trying to capture a group of teenagers who aren't that clever, but one special guy with black hair and hazel eyes." If looks could kill, Luke would fall onto the ground and wouldn't stand up ever again.

"So, Dad is after us?" Jay said ignoring Luke, and Charley nodded. It was all explained in a rush of a time. Speaking of the devil!

Walker came out of the forest, and everyone was just as careful as Brian told them to. He came closer, until he was standing six feet away from them.

"Richard, Bruce, I have to tell you something – in private, please." Both boys looked at each other, and stared at Walker, who was staring back. They kept standing there for three minutes.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Walker asked. And after a lot of hesitating, Bruce stepped forward. The younger gasped, and Richard stepped forward as well. he turned to Vanessa and mouthed three words. _To protect him._ Vanessa nodded, to say she understood. Richard and Bruce walked behind Joe, between their campers. They stood there quite some time, and you could see Joe was telling them a story – but they didn't know what kind of story. But they knew it could have an influence on what the boys could do in the near future.

After some minutes, Richard turned against the two Walkers. At his movements they could see there was something going on, but didn't come closer. Joe Walker stepped back, and Bruce stood between the Richter and his father, as if he wanted to protect him. The boys began to fight, and Bruce was winning.

"Time to help," Clark said and ran to the two boys. He was really brave for such a young boy, daring to come between a fight with boys who are four years older than him. But actually it wasn't that surprising, with Jaime as his mother, and doing such things almost every week. Soon, the others were also trying to get Bruce separated from Richard. And soon, all of the parents were there, except for Joey and Lauren. If they only knew what happened to them…

Almost all of the adults stood next to or close to Joe Walker, but Dylan and Lyana weren't. They were the only adults who didn't know what was going on. Bruce didn't let go on Richard, and Dylan and Lyana were surprised Amelia and Walker didn't do anything to stop it.

Suddenly Richard bit Bruce in his hand, and could eventually free himself. "We have to go… now! Dylan, Lyana, you'd better come with us, because they are gone crazy. No time to explain," he added, "but we need to go away." Seeing Joe making his way to Richard, the two agreed and followed them into the forest. They ran as fast as they could, with Richard leading them away from their so-called family and enemies. At some points, when one of the two Walkers was coming real close, they had to grab Claudia before she started fighting with them.

When they were sure they didn't follow them, they decided to stay there for the upcoming hours. Everyone made it themselves comfortable, and hoped it was all just a joke. It wasn't, but they just kept hoping. Hoping it would all end at some point. Hoping it was just a dream.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Claudia woke up. Her plan was to sneak away, and go look for ST, along with Charley. She walked over to her friend, and woke her up.

"Allons-y?" Charley asked sleepily. Claudia nodded, and they left their small camp. Outside and on their way, they started plotting how to take down the two Walker-boys (yes, they call Joe a boy and not a man) and the others he'd enslaved. And they hadn't expect to run intro someone.

"Where are you two going? Richard and Dylan forbid us to go out of camp," a voice said behind them. When they turned, they saw a worried looking Shayne Logan.

"Nous allons sauver ST. Veux-tu aider?" Charley asked in French.

"I will, but only to protect you. I don't want you two to get into trouble. We got luck they don't have Dad," he said. Ethan really wasn't under their power because he volunteered to search a supermarket and buy some food, snacks and a lot of Redvines. He just left before Charley and Claudia came back, but when does he come back?

"Well," Claudia started, "we think ST might be in one of the campers, since we're hiding in the forest and Walker took over that piece of ground. If not, he has to be in the environment, guarded." So they walked back to the campers, careful not to make too much sound.

When they were halfway there, they heard some voices and hid in the bushes.

"…was seen during my guard-duty. I bet they think he'll be coming to them," a known voice said. Bruce Brant Walker. _Traitor,_ the kids thought. Claudia almost jumped up, out of the bushes, but Charley stopped her.

"Then they're wrong. They should be coming to him. They have no choice, but if they want to wait 'till he wakes up, be my guest," Bruce's father said. This made them frown. _'till he wakes up…_ was he asleep? No, that couldn't be possible, because ST never got to bed until it was half past eleven. Except when…

No, it couldn't be, they weren't that cruel, were they? They wouldn't do that to the youngest son of the retired Joseph Taylor Campbell… would they?

"I expect them to come pay him a visit this very night, my lord. Especially this Claudia-girl. I don't know why, but we need her at your side as soon as possible," Bruce said. _My lord? What the heck?_ they thought. Joe raised an eyebrow.

"I know, Bruce, you've done well this night. You're tired, so go to bed and sleep 'till the sun rises again," Walker ordered. Bruce yawned, bowed slightly for Joe, and walked in the direction of the campers. They were now sure Bruce was fully under control of Walker.

They followed Joe as he went to someone. Or something – a shelter they hardly could see, probably built by himself, and they could see ST lied there. If they didn't had the plan of sticking together, Claudia would've just stepped up to ST and pulled him to the Logans.

After a lot of discussing, they still didn't had a plan of distracting Joe. At some point, Shayne grabbed a small stone and threw it in the opposite direction of where they sat. Joe heard that, and slowly made his way to that place. Shayne threw another stone, and now the leader of the Darkness's slaves was convinced someone was hiding there. He turned to something the trio couldn't see.

"Rosenthal, Beatty, they're there! Get them, dead god damnit!" Walker pointed at the place where Shayne had thrown those rocks. They saw how the drama-teacher and the detective made their way into that direction, and it hurt to see the man who had warned them in the first place already being under their control. The three adults made their way through the forest, and when Shayne, Claudia and Charley thought they were gone, they sneaked to the little shelter and took ST back to their little camp, hoping they wouldn't search them when they found out ST was gone.

* * *

___So, all the kids, Lyana Greenwood, Amelia Thunders, Maurice Daniels and the Darkness belong to me; Charley (and Shayne and Ethan) Logan are created by Your Average Gryffindor Gleek and Claudia Stones by Silentdramaqueen01. Charley is fluent in French, like Taz is spanish, but I hadn't write anything in French, so now you know why she's speaking French sometimes. I'm also co-writing with another story: Like Shrek and Fiona by starkid394. ____P____lease review; it motivates me to go on with the story. ____Must warn you, I'm a slow updater. I don't have much time to write you see..._


	8. Ch 6: Memories and the Truth

_Here is chapter 6 - Merry Christmas and a happy New Year, y'all! (though if a bit late with te first) My present to you.____Thanks to those who reviewed/read this story so far. It may be confusing, but just try to make out where they are now. I don't know how the Team act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them._ **I do not own Team Starkid or their productions.** Enjoy!

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

**_A 10 years old ST, Chicago_**

Running through the house, Vanessa was coming after him. He'd done some prank, which included her bathwater and half a liter of soap, and now he was trying to go away, to find a nice place to hide. He knew Vanessa never took long to dry herself, and she knew all his favorite places to hide, so he had to be not-predictable, somewhere illogical. Where was he almost every day, but never hid there?

Their bedroom. He never hid in his bedroom.

He ran up again, and heard Vanessa was dressing herself and eventually began to ran faster. He closed the door behind him, and looked around for a good place to hide. Under his bed? Too obvious. Under hers? Again, too obvious. Behind their bureau? No, too predictable. In their wardrobe?

Yeah, that was a good place. Their wardrobe. Between his clothes.

When he heard some footsteps, he decided to change. Not his, but Vanessa's. it was a bit smaller than his, but they still hated each other and between her clothes she wouldn't expect him to hide. So he fastly closed the door of her wardrobe, right on time. Vanessa was angry, but still as quick as always. As he predicted, Vanessa took a look at all places he wanted to hide first. Under their beds, behind their desk, in his wardrobe. Surprised ST wasn't in their room, she went out of the room and ST climbed out of her wardrobe, shivering. "Gross," he said.

Richard walked into the room. He shook his head. "What have you done now?" ST explained laughing his prank. Richard raised an eyebrow. "And why did you do this… without me? I could've helped!"

Suddenly, Vanessa stormed in again, and she looked angrier than she ever was. ST looked at Richard. "Forgot to mention she was standing at the door," he said sheepishly. ST sighed. This wasn't going to be a nice fight.

* * *

**_Present_**

Alright. First, his drama-teacher wanted him for the 'Darkness', explained about it and seemed pretty illogical to be true. Second, he ran into his dad who tried to take him over already – he guessed. And lastly, his so-called uncle Joseph Walker, the dangerous one, poured some of the Toxic in his mouth and attempted to kill his father, which could be a success.

Conclusion: this was the strangest vacation yet.

"Well, I'm alone at last," ST said, looking around. He looked around and saw he was in a strange bedroom, which looked very medieval – the period of history he liked most. Only if he could_ like_ something people had to teach him. No doors, no windows, only some candles which could darken the room completely when they go out.

"You are not alone," a voice said with a British accent as ST turned. It was an older man, with a cloak and white hair. He couldn't see the man's face. ST frowned – he hadn't seen that man ever before.

"Who are you?" ST said. He didn't trust the man, nor wanted to come closer to him. Eventually, he knew the man was smiling.

"They call me Myrddin," ST didn't recognize the name, but he knew he had heard it somewhere else. He didn't knew from where, but he somehow recognized it, yet he didn't.

"Well, nice to meet you, I'm ST and…"

"I already knew your name, ST."

"Well, that's kinda scary because I never told you before, and I don't even know you at all! So, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm gonna leave you know." ST stated and wanted to go away, but stayed anyways when he remembered he'd be stuck there for quite a while.

"You could not know we have met before. I know you, but you have yet to learn who I am." ST didn't really liked the idea this old man was stalking him, and if he wasn't, that man was just creepy.

"Okay then…" he began, "but can you tell me where I am, I mean, if we've met before, I should remember it."

"You cannot." ST raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, I can't? Was I a baby, because then I can believe I haven't seen you before."

"You cannot remember me because you do not want to remember me." Okay, this was kinda scary. ST didn't remember anyone he didn't want to remember in the first place. Okay, there was a time when Maurice was bullying him a bit, but that turned out alright, didn't it? And that man just… didn't feel right.

"If you just tell me who you really are, and where you live, I could recognize you… maybe." ST didn't like the strange old man. He wasn't all that bad, but ST didn't have a good feeling with this man. He didn't trust the man, and though he wasn't that subtle, the man smiled.

"I already told you my name; Myrddin. I have come to warn you and your friends. The Darkness is growing, and its claws reach further than ever by humans. Do not trust the muscled one, nor the wiser. Be careful between the trees, and stay with your friends and family to be safe all the time. And when the time comes, a sacrifice is the only hope you got."

"What sacrifice? What do you mean?" Myrddin turned, and walked slowly away. "Hey! Wait! I want answers, dead god damnit!" ST shouted. Oh, he would do anything to move again. Because somehow his feet were glued onto the floor. So he couldn't move, or even walk toward the man. Myrddin only said one thing.

"You will get those in time. Be patient, young Richter, and you'll get your answers."

"Well, can you at least tell me how I can free myself from this strange place?" ST tried. Myrddin shook his head.

"I could free you, but there has to be a price. And I do not wish money, or power. I need something which makes humans what they are."

"You want my body, my brain, some parts of my body, my mind, my humanity itself, my…" "You will know what I ask when you wake up. Or maybe you cannot."

With these words, ST began to feel a bit sleepy, and it wasn't that great to fall asleep standing up. This was in his head, he knew, or else he would've never met… whoever that old man was. so he walked to the bed, not noticing he could move his feet again, so he could go back to his family and… those others who were there, too.

After touching the pillow, his eyes closed immediately, leaving whatever he had given to the old man behind. Just small parts of it remained like his name, to keep his identity, but the others were gone. If possible, maybe for good. But they should come back in time, but only after the sacrifice Myrddin spoke about.

With the deal of ST being the sacrifice himself.

* * *

**_One week later_**

One week… how could it happen in one week? It was already one week ago when Walker went crazy, when Brosenthal taught them about the Darkness, when they sneaked to get ST out of the Evil Source, like they called it.

In that week, a lot of things happened. When Richard and Shayne were inspecting the campers, that were left behind by Walker and his gang, they found a tied up Bruce. Apparently the Darkness was better at keeping adults in line, and Bruce wasn't an adult yet. He told the group what he discovered, and brought along some papers. Documents made by Dylan Saunders (who got caught not long after their escape), in order of one Joseph Walker. The front paper said, complete with photo of family and the person him-/herself:

**Jay Julia Walker**

_Age:_ 15, 12/19/2016

_Grades:_ average-good

_Rating:_ maybe dangerous

Bruce was classified as _completely not dangerous_, and the rest got a _maybe dangerous_ like Jay. They didn't know why Claudia and Clark got an _extremely dangerous_. They somewhat knew why Claudia was classified like that, with her willing to kick the Starkids' butt if necessary or not, but Clark's was a complete mystery, and he didn't want to talk about it. Richard and Bruce also reacted like they've seen a ghost, but they kept their mouths shut. Especially Richard, whose skin was paler than usual. But he even didn't want to think about it, so they didn't ask him anything.

Lauren also had found them, which made them sigh of relief – the ninja could stay out of the hands of the Darkness, though she had some moments she was trying to keep something out of her mind, and the others respected that to stay out of her way, just in case she followed her husband in the Darkness.

Jay was almost caught by the Darkness. Like, Walker tried to kidnap her, but kicking her father helped with escaping. She said it was a sort of a rush, and it felt good for a moment. The next day she wanted to apologize she had hurt him, but with talking to her they could convince her to stay at the camp. For the greater good of them being still safe.

ST also didn't wake up yet. Most were saying he could stop breathing every minute now. Some were sticking with the plan that if they couldn't take the young Richter along, they just left him in the forest, like Delia and Luke. But only two girls didn't let ST down – Claudia and Charley. Those kept believing he's still alive, kept believing he would wake up and asking for the time and some food, like he always did.

They also almost lost Bruce again, by a trap set up by Darren. If Clark wasn't with Bruce at that moment, the young Walker would've joined the Darkness again, so they decided Clark had to be with Bruce all the time, which the two didn't like at all. Most of the time they were separated from each other, but sometimes Bruce went to Clark himself, to 'keep his mind clear'. Over the past week they had become good friends.

So, one week after the beginning of the big chase, Clark was sitting at the other side of the camp, the place that was still safe, but far away from all the noises of the small camp. He had to – some things he had to keep for himself, and some had to be shared with the trees. After some minutes, Bruce sat next to him.

"Need someone to keep you sane?" Clark asked, though he already knew the answer: _yeah, actually I need someone now._ But that wasn't what Bruce said.

"No – I saw you looking that sad, so I decided to check if everything's alright." Clark looked up at Bruce.

"Really?" "Really," Bruce responded, "So what's wrong with you, little buddy?" Clark sighed – he didn't know if he wanted to share it with his friend/so-called cousin.

"I… can't tell you." "Why not?" "Because you would treat me different if I told you. You would treat me like I'm sick, or a freak," Clark said, looking away.

"Clark Stewart, you can tell me anything."

"Bruce Walker, you could tell it anyone." Clark said, using the same tone as Bruce, who sighed. He put his hand onto Clark's shoulder.

"Clark, I only want to help you," Bruce said, and eventually could convince Clark to tell the story. There was a reason why he was almost always at home, why he didn't had many friends (if you don't count the S-family) and why he once a month had to go to the hospital. First, it's an autistic boy, and being autistic could have many (dis-)advantages. It's very varied, because you can never see if someone is autistic, and there are many symptoms, but it's mostly in someone's head. That already explained why he sometimes could be a bit shy, and other times couldn't stand if nobody knew he was there. Why he sometimes was easily to hurt mentally and other times he just was a jerk. But second of all, he had a rare illness. And there was still no cure for it. Clark had to go to the hospital at least once a month, to see if he's still all right, but last time they had bad news. Yes, the cure was ready, but it still had to be tested to see if it's safe, and the doctors said Clark needed the cure fastly. The day before they went onto vacation, they predicted he only had one month left. The cure was almost tested, and now one week of his last four was waist because of their flight. Clark almost started to cry when he started about the thing he only had one month left, and Bruce hugged his little cousin out of pity.

"But don't tell anyone, please! I don't want them to look at me like I'm a freak, like I'm sick, or they'll treat me different," he added, scared his so-called cousin would tell anybody as fast as possible. Bruce lied his hand onto Clark's shoulder again. "I won't tell anybody, okay?" Bruce said, rubbing through the young boy's hair.

And then, Charley ran up to the two. She was in a hurry, they saw she was eager about something (because she didn't notice tears were welling up in Clark's eyes), and had a smile on her face.

"ST's awake!"

* * *

___Sorry for he cliffhanger, or else I hadn't found any place to stop. And the memory from a 10 year old ST was just something I thought was funny to write. And the piece with Myrddin - Yeah, I just had to do something to ST, because I... I actually don't know. But you will get what has happened to him. ____So, all the kids, Lyana Greenwood, Amelia Thunders, Maurice Daniels, Myrddin and the Darkness belong to me; Charley (and Shayne and Ethan) Logan are created by Your Average Gryffindor Gleek and Claudia Stones by Silentdramaqueen01. ____I'm also co-writing with another story: Like Shrek and Fiona by starkid394. ____P____lease review; it motivates me to go on with the story. ____Must warn you, I'm a slow updater. I don't have much time to write you see..._


	9. Ch 7: I don't know them, yet I do

___Here's the seventh chapter. Wish you all a good 2013! (if there are any readers other than YAGG...) anyways, t____hanks to those who read this story so far. It may be confusing, but just try to make out where they are now. Oh, and something else: I might consider this story as not popular enough, and I might stop writing on this... if that happens, I'll open this for adoption. ____I don't know how the Team act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them._ **I do not own Team Starkid or their productions.** Enjoy!

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

ST felt he was lying onto something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. And there was something else he wanted to know: where he was, how long he slept, and what time it was. And when the last time was he'd eaten, because he felt very hungry. And he felt terrible too, all around his body. But most at his legs, around his heart and his head. Like a big hammer had smashed on it several times.

He groaned, opened his eyes a bit, and looked straight in big brown eyes. He didn't know who that girl was, he had a feeling he knew, but smiled at her. "Hi," he said hoarse. She started to squeal and ran away. _Well,_ _good morning to you to,_ ST thought. The girl went to some place, and said to everyone who wanted to listen ST was awake. What was so special about that?

ST frowned when a lot of faces were eager to see his. Was he that popular? Well, he couldn't remember being popular, and all these people were saying stuff at once together.

"Finally, you're awake!"

"You know you've been here one week?"

"Bruce almost got lost – again!"

"Do you already know about the Darkness? If not, we'll explain."

ST almost covered his ears with his hands, because it was all too much at once. He just got this over with, until he saw a known face. He sighed in relief.

"Richard! You're here, thank dead god!" Richard came closer, pushing away a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes with the words, "Let me pass, Luke." The boy, Luke, stepped aside (while glaring at Richard) and Richard came closer.

"ST, are you alright?" he asked. "Well, I've felt better. What's happening here?" he asked, looking around to all faces. Richard turned to the others. "Can I have a private moment with my brother?" He asked, and the others left.

"What's happening around here? Where's Vanessa?" Richard looked away, avoiding ST's gaze.

"Where is Vanessa?" ST asked again. When Richard dared to look at his younger siblings again, ST could see his brother had tears in his eyes.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" ST asked him, finally daring to stand up from what he's been lying on.

"We don't know if she is. They got her, ST. The Darkness got her. We saw them taking her. She might as well be dead." Something inside of him cracked. He had lost his twin-sister. She could might as well be dead. And he wasn't there to protect her. He had to throw up for some reason, and those people, of which he vaguely remembered to be his friends (some of them), demanded him to lie down again, until he felt somewhat better. And all those time, two girls stayed with him.

One of the girls, he guessed it was Claudia, kept talking without a break, while the other sometimes said something, which he was guessing Charley. He wasn't really listening to what they were saying. How could he; Vanessa was gone! The talkative girl had grey eyes and curly brown hair that was dip dyed green. The girl who wasn't that talkative had a wide smile onto her lips, and looked rather short, with chocolate brown hair and big brown eyes with green flecks.

He liked Charley most of both.

After an hour, ST asked for Richard. He wanted to be sure his brother didn't make any dumb moves and got captured (and/or killed) like Vanessa. Almost immediately his older sibling was sitting next to him.

"Is there something wrong, ST?" ST nodded. Off course something was wrong! Seriously, he woke up after one week and they didn't even got him some food?

"First, I'm hungry and there's no food. Second, I'm thirsty and there's no drink. Third, I don't know any of these people and there's almost nobody I know… wait, that's the same, isn't it?" ST asked. Richard raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know anybody? But ST, we're with the S-family! And… oh, I know what's going on. This is not the time for jokes, right?"

"I'm not joking, Richard. I don't know any of these people. Yes, I know them, but… I can't really remember. We've been together yes, but it seems like we're not and… I don't know how to describe it, actually. I hoped you could explain who those little bastards are."

"They are not bastards!"

"How d'you know? They could be evil."

"Because they are our friends since AVPSY." ST shook his head – except for Richard and Charley and Claudia (and some guy from which he knew its last name was Walker), he didn't know anybody that good.

"They're not, Richard, or else I should know. And just two more things: what the heck is AVPSY and what is the S-family?" Richard's eyes widened.

"You really… don't know _that_? Are you serious?" Richard asked. ST nodded.

"Yes, so what is going on here?" he shouted. He had the feeling he had to remember, but for some reason, he couldn't. It was all just a blur, and he didn't like it. From all things that could happen, he forgot something, which was probably important information.

"Wow, calm down, brother, I'll explain everything – but it's up to you to believe what I'm saying." ST nodded again, and listened to what Richard told him.

* * *

One week… how could this all have happened in one week? Already one week ago, Walker turned out to be the first servant of the Darkness, and fastly got the other adults into his plan. Yes, Brosenthal resisted the most, but he was totally under his control. They were all totally under his control. If Joe went weaker, they were too – if he went stronger, his grip onto them went bigger. And the more Lauren thought about Joe, the more her powers grew weaker.

Such a pity Bruce was gone by the oldest Richter and Logan – that kid could easily serve them longer. Oh, if they got him or Richard, it all was fine again. They were that close to taking him under his grasp again, if that little Stewart-kid wasn't there. Darren was so close, but Clark just had to be there, too! Walker made a note to capture Clark first when they got Bruce/Richard.

Walker stepped to a certain place, and when he reached it, he waved his guards (for now, Beatty and Thunders) away from him – he had to do this personally, without anybody in that place. He was the first, and the last to see who demanded them as servants.

"Walker," roared something between the trees. Well, Joe was the first and the last _to hear_ who demanded them as servants.

"Master," he said. Joe kneeled almost immediately.

"Get up, Walker. How does it go? How many do you have since our last accouterment?" the dark voice asked.

"Not that many. Brian Rosenthal, drama-teacher with a common knowledge about you. Dylan Saunders, actor with an amazing voice. Bruce Walker, my own 17-years-old son. Lauren Lopez, my wife, is still resisting, but is coming close to being our slave." Walker didn't look directly to the place where the Darkness hid itself – he only may do that when the Darkness commanded him to.

"And how many do you have lost?"

"Only Bruce. We tried to get him back, but…" Joe began, but got interrupted by a roar, coming from the Darkness.

"Try harder! If this plan is going to work, we need everyone that stands in our way at our side or killed." The Darkness scolded, and Walker bow his head.

"Yes, my lord, but he wasn't alone, like the other slaves predicted. He was with some small boy, Clark Stewart. He kept us from taking our old ally. What are our plans?" Walker asked.

"Then take that boy as slave as well. we can't take any risks. If there are multiple targets to shoot, you'll only shoot on one?" The Darkness wanted to know. off course if there are many targets, they won't shoot only one and disappear again. Then they'd better get all of them, no hostages, all dead.

"No, I won't, but…" Joe protested, as he almost knew what was going to happen. That small moment, he had realized all he did was wrong, and the person/thing in front of him knew that as well. Trying to keep the master from taking his oldest ally back wasn't enough. He was going to be punished like Joey, but not yet. First, he had to serve the Darkness until the end – after it didn't need him anymore, the punishment would come.

"Walker, look at me," Joe looked up at the shadows of the trees, "You will capture Bruce and Clark, and all the others. You will not lose any other slaves and if anyone resist to work with you, then kill him immediately. We can't take any risks. Repeat!" Walker closed his eyes as he felt how his lips were repeating the words, and in no-time Walker was as what he started- a slave.

"I'll capture Bruce and Clark, and all the others. I won't lose any other slaves and if anyone resists to work with me, then I'll kill him immediately. We can't take any risks."

"Good boy. Now, go to the others and welcome our chosen prisoner. He can arrive any minute now."

"As you command, sir," Walker said, bowing once again, turned and walked away. Somewhere very deep inside knowing it wasn't good.

Joe smiled as he left the shadows of the trees, however. They didn't know about their newest trap. Their personal trap, that could not be ignored. Not by everyone, and they wouldn't see it was a trap. It should look like _he_ was just in danger.

A car drove to the edge of the small camp, and all members of the S-family under control went to stand at the car, so the prisoner couldn't run away. The driver came out of the car, bowed slight for Walker, and opened the door of the back. Their tied and tired prisoner fell onto the ground. At command, Dylan and Darren helped him up. When the man stood on both his legs again, he finally looked to Joe.

"Here I am, fellows!" he said sarcastically to his friends. Well, if it still were his friends after his kidnapping . Walker came closer to the man, and stopped at two feet distance.

"Ready to get into our plan?" Walker asked, before turning to the camp so they could tie their prisoner to avoid his possible escape. He didn't even wait for the answer. He couldn't – he had some other things to do. Like, trying to get Lauren at their side. He had to try it. he trusted the others to guard their prisoner until he was back. And when he was, with Lauren, he probably won't be a threat anymore.

And besides, he knew this man was ready the minute he got kidnapped.

Walker stepped through the forest, searching for those children and his family. After half an hour he hadn't found them yet, but thanks to Lauren he felt he came really close now. He was there, and if he could convince her to come with them, they had an advantage. They had the ninja-mother to spy on them and keep them in line. Playing with your prey was just as fun as capturing them and making them your slave.

When he heard something, he fastly stood back in the shadows of the bushes and watched three people coming: Bruce Walker, Luke Criss and Maurice Daniels. The almost-slave-again, the idiotic kid and the smart redhead. To his disbelief, Luke was pointing at the place Joe was hidden.

"There he is! In the bushes! I saw him!" Luke shouted, shortly followed by Maurie, looking over where Joe had to be. Well, three feet to the left. The kid didn't know exactly where he was, but Bruce was looking straight in his eyes. This was the moment. Joe looked back in his son's eyes, and shook his head. He could feel the power he had – Bruce was, only for half an hour/an hour now, a slave again. The message was simple: Joe Walker wasn't there.

"You didn't, guys. He's not there. He must be somewhere else. I don't think they dare to come this close to our camp. That's not their stile."

"But I saw…" Maurice began, but got interupted by Bruce again.

"You must've imagined it. There is nothing to be worried about. They don't go that far away from their master. I know it."

"But he is there! Walker is here! You father!" Luke was now pointing to a point five feet to Joe's right. _Idiot_, the Criss-kid couldn't even say exactly where he was. You should say Darren should've made better children.

When the three were (finally) gone, Walker sneaked up the edge of the small camp, and saw they had stolen many things from the campers, such as food, drinks, shelters, blankets etc. He wasn't going to take it from them – what was a competition without stealing other teammates itead of food? So far, he could transfer Dylan, transferred Bruce once, and he surely was going to transfer Lauren. Lyana could stay where she was – they decided to give the kids a chance with one adult looking over them, but it was clear Richard, Bruce and the other one were the real leaders of their small troop. And Lyana was one of the weakest adults in the S-family. Not dragging attention in his direction, he sneaked to the place where Lauren sat.

* * *

___Alright, Walker's gonna have a small chat with Lauren. Do you think she'll be joining them? Oh, and I want to know if there's a character you hate and you think is the next to disappear/become hostage of the Darkness/get killed. I have a small scenario in my head, but I don't know if that really is gonna work. ____So, all the kids, Lyana Greenwood, Amelia Thunders, Maurice Daniels and the Darkness belong to me; Charley (and Shayne and Ethan) Logan are created by Your Average Gryffindor Gleek and Claudia Stones by Silentdramaqueen01. ____P____lease review; it motivates me to go on with the story. ____Must warn you, I'm a slow updater. I don't have much time to write you see..._


	10. Ch 8: A split-up is no good idea

___Well, I managed to kep myself writing, and told myself I had to finish this, for the sake of my friends, family and only reader (YAGG). Well, here's the eight chapter and I put a little quote in this part. It's very small, just once mentioned in one of the plays. ____I don't know how the Team act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them._ **I do not own Team Starkid or their productions.** Enjoy!

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

"Alright, so who do they got?" Richard asked. They chose to have every three days a meeting with all camp-'members', to see if everybody is still there. Everyone that's not been captured, was there – because it was still a bit too busy and too much information at once, ST sat ten feet away from them.

"They got Kayla, Olive, Samuel, Lauren and Dylan and they had Bruce. They tried to take me as well, but they didn't succeed. Just a kick in their knees and I could escape," Jay said. Richard nodded – they took two of their parents, the three youngest kids, and the oldest boy if he didn't count himself and Shayne.

"I guess they'll go after Clark, Shayne or me. Shayne and I are the oldest, so we're the most dangerous," Richard said, forgetting about Clark's dossier. Iris came closer. Luke set up a disgusted look and turned his head – he didn't really like the romance between his older sister and Richard Ron Richter. Both boys were friends, and it was just 'disgusting' to see his older sibling being romantic with his second-best buddy in the S-family.

"That may not happen, Richard," she whispered. He took her hand.

"Everything is going to be okay, Iris. We'll find them, and stay out of their hands. And we'll find our parents as well." Parents… ST, still lying where he woke up, couldn't effort to think about his parents. Well, he couldn't effort to think about Joey anyway. He'd be mean, nasty, took every chance he got to make his father look like an idiot (like Richard said), and the last time ST had seen him, he was trying to save him. He was there, but couldn't remember it. they say it was horrible, because he didn't know what was going on. And that it was better he didn't try to remember.

At least, that's what Richard and the others told him.

"We need to split up. C'mon, we are a big target here! They know we're here, how else could they know we're here?" Luke asked. It was stupid in some way, and some of them groaned silently, but someone dared to respond him.

"She could walked over to them. It all became too much and she got away from us, like Bruce," ST explained, knowing it was one of the things he really understood there. He didn't really like those kids – I mean, he didn't really like Delia, and Luke, and he couldn't really find it with Shayne as well. But it were a few of the only allies he had now, and he needed to trust them. If they only could trust him.

"But what he says isn't a bad theory. For once, that dumb-ass is right. We _are_ a big target, and all of them know our biggest flaws. And we need to keep moving anyways – Mom still is a bit of a ninja," Jay said. ST looked up at the brunette, confused about what she just said.

"Your mother's a ninja, but who is she?" he asked, and a lot of them groaned by ST's question – they didn't even try to hide it. He looked immediately offended for some reason. He couldn't change the fact he just forgot Jay Walker's mom.

With the adults, was it still a big mess in ST's mind. He vaguely remembered everyone, but nothing else about them. He recognized them by looking at pictures of them, but didn't knew anything anymore about them. Well, he knew they were former members of Team Starkid, and that they made at least six musicals, could be more, and that they were all friends of each other. And that the strong core of friends lived in Chicago, with their group called the 'S-family'. Nothing more.

That's why Bruce, Iris and Richard had searched a lot of pictures of each and every single one of them he certainly had to know. Some of the members were cut out, because he didn't saw them much or just didn't like/hated them (like Joe Moses and Jeff Blim, for some weird reason). The one he knew best of all the pictures that were shown, was Brant Cox. Why? ST couldn't stop thinking about the Starkid With No Voice (like the Starkid-fans nicknamed him long time ago, they still loved him), because of his injury. All the others were just a big blur.

Bruce, Iris and Richard made a game: they showed a picture and ST had to say the first thing coming up in his mind. They responded if he was right or not, and ST had to say why he thought of that. If wrong, they had to say something about him/her ST would never think about. ST didn't really like the game, and they were playing it with him at the most unreasonable hours, but he had to, if he wanted to gain as much information as he wanted.

"Then we should split up," Clark said, ignoring ST's question. ST himself wasn't listening anymore, as his mind drifted to a memory of this morning…

* * *

**_10 hours ago (5 AM)_**

Okay, ST, wake up! Time to sharpen your knowledge." Bruce said to ST, who slowly woke up. He looked irritated because his so-called cousin woke him up that early.

"Does it really have to happen _right now_?" he said sleepy.

"Yes, it does. So – what is this?" the oldest Walker'-kid asked, holding up a photo of someone he initially disliked, but also very supportive was to his life until… his unconsciousness chose this picture, and he wasn't going to pick any other – that man inspired him somehow.

"I don't know, er… sasquatch." ST said, lying back down, hoping Bruce would just let him sleep for now. But he knew they had to note everything down, so there were probably more pictures. Bruce looked confused from ST to the picture he took.

"You think he's a sasquatch? Seriously?" Bruce exclaimed, looking at his so-called cousin like he went crazy. _Sasquatch, really? _

"Not really… it is, er… biceps, triceps… that man has muscles for sure."

"Something else you can remember?"

"He's a dick." Bruce nodded as he noted it down fastly, so it went almost unreadable in no-time.

"And I think of a woman without a nose," ST said hesitating. Bruce knew nothing more was coming, and noted this all down.

"You got it all right. He is muscled, but he played a dick but isn't really one. He once played Umbridge and Voldemort in the musicals Richard should've told you about. And what do you think could his name be?"

"Er, I don't know, but guessing can't be that bad. Er… Damien?"

"No; it's Walker, Joe Walker. My father, by the way, the man you liked most, if you didn't count your father, according to Richard." Bruce began, and ST sighed. Walker… that name meant something bad, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Things came back, but he had still the feeling there were more. By every new memory returning, there were still a hundred he had yet to discover again.

* * *

**_Present_**

"Then we should split up," Clark said, ignoring ST's question. St seemed a bit distracted, so they didn't really pay attention to him.

"Just to say- only two are allowed to go w…" Bruce said, but stopped suddenly. His worried look made way from an angry look, and he pinched his eyes together. Right now, it looked like he really tried to concentrate onto something, but his friends knew something else was going on. Their friend… well, let's say the Darkness has a bigger grip onto him now since Lauren had given up any resistance, which was really, really bad. When both parents are under the Darkness' control, it's most likely their children are after a couple of days, and it only works around five days. But with Bruce, it was different. Bruce lost not that long ago both his parents to it. And one of them was the Darkness' personal puppet. He almost fell onto his knees, covering his ears with his hands like he was trying to keep someone out, or not to hear something/someone in his head…

"What's going on here?" Maurice asked, somewhat looking scared at what Bruce went through at the moment. In all of a sudden, Bruce looked straight to what was in front of him. At the moment, the trees, some rocks and a lot of blankets, sleeping bags flashlights. He only stood there silent seconds, and he acted very strange. well, he didn't really act strange, he just stood still and looked to one particular place hidden between the bushes.

"Bruce? Can you hear me? Is everything okay?" Richard tried to come closer, but when Bruce had his eyes fixed on Richard, he started to attack the oldest Richter left. They all tried to separate Bruce from Richard, for the latter's sake, and there was a small boy that had a genius plan, which he shared with Delia.

Clark went to the trees Bruce was staring at miniscule seconds ago, and shouted as hard as he could. "Hey, big dumb fat piece of flesh! Yes, I mean you, Stinker! Try to catch us if you can, which you can't! We're always faster, let's see if you can win over us." And Clark and Delia started to run, an angry Bruce following right behind him. They ran as fast as they could, and once Bruce started to come closer, the hid between the trees and Bruce just blindly ran past them, right to their one and only Source of Evil.

"C'mon, let's follow him," Delia said, and Clark tried to push him back.

"No! we'll get into trouble if we do," he said. Delia grinned by the fact the boy was just two years older, and she wasn't one to give up that fast. If she only knew what things were spooking around in his mind…

"Just what looking around, nothing more. Besides, we can get some useful information. If you don't want to go with, I'll go myself," Delia said as she walked straight to the direction Bruce went. Clark sighed. _We're gonna get in so much trouble,_ he thought before following her, if she wants to study the Darkness, than she'll has to be in charge.

The minutes that followed, were silent ones. Just silent walking through the forest, and wondered why the birds could still sing, while all this was happening. Why they still could make their happy sounds when a lot of their friends had joined the Dark Side. But they listened to their songs anyways. They were used to another sort of music (their parents musical songs, mostly), but they found this relaxing. It gave them somewhat hope that there was still some good in the world. And that kept the duo going, looking around for any signs of the Darkness. Until, one moment…

"DAD!" Delia suddenly screamed. Forty or fifty feet ahead, Brian Holden lied onto the ground. It looked like he was unconscious. He didn't move, but they could see he was still breathing. He was alive, full-grown and there were no signs the Darkness already got him. Delia ran toward her father, but Clark hesitated.

"Delia, wait. I don't know about this. How could he even come here when he wasn't even with us a few days ago? And you wanted to follow Bruce, remember?" Delia was only a few feet away now. "Oh, c'mon Clark, Bruce won't run away! Don't tell me you're afraid of my Dad, radio host Brian!" Clark wanted to walk away, but then Delia screamed one word, which she also kept repeating. "Coward!" Clark's face slowly became red.

"I'm not a coward! I'm just careful." He defended himself. This was one of his moments he was the shy one, the carful one. "So you're saying you're a coward!" Delia said, coming more closer to her father.

"If you're careful it doesn't mean you're a coward! I just want to protect you, like ST asked me to." Delia turned to Clark. And she didn't seem happy to hear those words. "Don't tell him I said that." Clark fastly said. For one of the bravest, he was still one of the most idiotic and silliest people she'd ever met. Clark, at the other side, only searched an excuse to come with the small Holden-kid, so she could at least be safe.

"ST told you that you had to protect me? I hope he has it wrong about you being my sort of guardian." "But off course I am. I used to be Bruce's, and since your traits are almost the same, you were second on the list. You're only eleven! I have to!"

"And you're only thirteen, so we're even. I'm going to wake him up." Clark also came closer, but ended up stopping at seven feet away. He still didn't trust the scenario. They found, out of all people they could find, Brian Holden, the one who couldn't go on vacation because of his job, and he was just lying in the forest? That just screamed for suspense. Delia at the other side touched her father's arm, trying to wake him up, but in all of a sudden a hand closed around her wrist. She cried Clark's name, who came to help the little Holden. He stopped a few inches from the two.

"I'm glad it isn't Mom; I don't think she'll tolerate I'll help you. But how can I possibly consider helping you if you've acted like jerk to me my whole entire life?" "What are you staring at? Help me, please!" Delia cried, trying to free herself out of her father's grasp.

Clark pulled at the fingers of Brian, and he got her free. He kicked in Brian's stomach – why hadn't he done this earlier? It was fun! – before the two started running. They didn't look back, but could hear someone was following them. "Don't you ever give up!" Clark shouted. Delia cried: "What do you exactly think I'm doing right now?"

"Just shut up; we need to save energy for our flight!" Clark shouted back as Delia rolled her eyes. The shy boy from just minutes ago was gone, and made way for his 'brave-jerk' side.

Clark stumbled, heard something crack and cursed slightly. Delia stopped and looked at Clark. After hesitating some moments, she ran back to him. "My leg! I can't move it. I think it's broken," he said, trying to stay strong in front of Delia. She tried to get him up, but Clark shook his head and pushed her away. "You have to go." It was a hard decision, but she couldn't do it. she may be mean toward Clark because he was a bit unpredictable, but that didn't mean they were no (so-called) cousins anymore.

"Clark, I won't leave you!" Delia said as stubborn as she was, but Clark already shook his head again.

"They're too close, go!" he shouted. Delia hesitated, but still didn't move. "Clark…" Delia tried for the last time, but Clark pointed at the south – the direction they first came from.

"Delia, now! I'll be fine, I promise!" he watched how she ran away, leaving him behind. He turned his head to find three figures from which he couldn't see the face standing right before. He tried not to look that scared. Fear was a sign of weakness; they might use it against him. So, all he did was smile at them.

"So, you got me! Congratulations to capture a wounded kid with a broken leg who can't flee at all." The three people stared at each other – it was clear they didn't expect this from an thirteen-year-old. Inside, he was freaking out. But his father was an actor and his mother was freaking Jaime Lynn Beatty, so he set up his best poker-face.

"We got the wrong one. We need the girl, not the boy!" one of the three, a man, said. Clark recognized the voice, but couldn't say who it was. He was sure the second person was his friend's drama-teacher, the man he called Uncle Brosenthal. The one who actually warned for this to happen.

"How can you expect she was alone? We knew they won't let her go alone, and now the boy ran into our trap! How could you expect her to run into this trap?" Ah, so it was a trap? Interesting to know.

"We couldn't, you just had to place it more south, less north!" the first man said.

"Well, he'll have to come with, because I guess he already recognized you, though you changed your voice," Brosenthal said. Clark had no idea who the second or third man was. The three people nodded at each other and Clark started to get afraid. But he had to be strong. For his mother, who was somewhere out there.

The third one, the person who hadn't said anything yet, held a little syringe in his hand, and said one thing. "Please be quiet; it only will hurt a little." He heard that so many times, coming from the many mouths of the many doctors he's had over the years to help him fight his illness. But this time, it was a woman's voice, he almost had heard every single day of his life. Tears began to run across his face as he felt how the woman pierced the syringe into his arm. His vision started to blur immediately.

"Mom… why…" he could only cry before it went black in front of his eyes.

* * *

___This feels so, so bad to write! Dead God damn it... Clark, Joey, Bruce, no! I almost cried wile writing this, it just feels bad. Why did I even make the Darkness anyways? I could've given them a happy, silent vacation (as far if that's possible for Starkid), but no, I threw them in the dark (literally and figurally).____ I don't hate this, I just hate to brake the free S-family apart.____ All the kids, Lyana Greenwood, Amelia Thunders, Maurice Daniels and the Darkness are mine; Charley (and Shayne and Ethan) Logan are created by Your Average Gryffindor Gleek and Claudia Stones by Silentdramaqueen01. ____P____lease review; it motivates me to go on with the story. ____Must warn you, I'm a slow updater. I don't have much time to write you see..._


	11. Ch 9: A certain ranking

___Your Average Gryffindor Gleek: I'm pretty always waiting for your review to pop up, to be honest. You're the only one brave enough to review this (I think... I guess... I hope...) But thanks for sticking with me through this story. **Thank you very much.**_

_______This chapter could be confusing at some points. Richard/ST-chats about ST's current state. We got a short shot at the Darkness (specifically, Joe Walker) and how he screams to Dylan (and Darren) You've been warned._ I don't know how the Team act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them. **I do not own Team Starkid or their productions.** Enjoy!

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

"You got five minutes, people! I shouldn't waist 'em if I were you," Richard said, running around in their small camp. They decided to leave, find another place to hide, search somewhere fresh. When they found their place, they were going to search for Delia and Clark – they considered Bruce as completely lost. If they hadn't find them after two days, they were considered captured.

ST was sitting at the edge of the camp. He already had packed his things, since it wasn't that much. When he'd first woken up, he lent some things from everybody- a blanket, a sleeping bag, food and drinks (he had to share it anyways)… it just all went too fast for him. If there was only more time so he could understand some things about his past… he knew he couldn't get that one thing he asked for, because they had to move their camp.

And he had absolutely no idea where to go now.

"Are you alright?" Richard asked, sitting down next to his brother. He knew this was a hard time for his younger sibling, but they had to be sure ST was safe. For Joey's sake. ST chuckled a bit when he heard his brother.

"I'd lie if I say I was," ST said, looking to the trees.

"Still scared?"

"I'm n-… somehow, I am. I don't really know why, but I am." ST said truthfully. He can remember some things, such as his friends, and a big part of his past, but had forgotten about what part Starkid played in his past. And he'd forgotten all of his dreams as well, but the memory of the fear for the trees was still there.

"Just stay strong. We need you," Richard said. ST looked at his brother.

"Are you sure? Because I can't remember me being needful to you guys," ST reacted and both smiled.

"Do I have to tell you a story or do you want to figure out what I want to tell you yourself?" Richard asked. ST thought for some seconds.

"You said we only had five minutes, so just tell me!"

"As you wish! Well, once upon a time there was a small Bug from a planet, strange to humanity. This young bug's name was Bug, and he wanted to become human, because he felt he was destined for something more. But the Overqueen gave him the job of Egg-planter, and was very sad about that. Because he felt like nobody really needed him. But in the Hatchery, where Egg-planters work, he found a female human and helped her escape. He got a big sanction, and could never make contact to these humans again, and couldn't leave the walls of the country. And he couldn't sing and dance anymore. So Bug went to…"

"So Bug went to Pincer, who gave him a human body so he could go with the Rangers. I think I remember this… Star wars, isn't it?"

"No, it's Starship. Star Wars is way older than that." Richard said. ST looked at his older brother.

"So close," ST said smiling, "but why are you telling this? That doesn't fit this situation. I still don't know why I'm needful for people."

"Let me ask you some things. Who needed you, when you pranked her for the maniest time, to hit you several times and scowl you?"

"That was Vanessa, for sure," ST said. Richard looked away to the trees in front of them and a brief second ST feared his brother would go the same way as Bruce, but he didn't.

"And who needed you right here to protect you, and even used something that almost killed you?"

"Dad did…"

"Hey, and who is the one who needed you to listen to his awfully long speech about who Dad liked most, so you could understand the hard world better?"

"That was you, and I get it now, no more questions, because I don't think I can take many others!" ST said and they stood up. "Nice talking to you!"

"ST, you know you'll have to come with us if you don't want to get captured?"

"That was what I needed to remember, I knew I forgot something!" Both laughed and went to the others. Everyone was packed, and only the remains of their fire could tell they were there.

"Alright, people, let's move it!" Richard shouted, sliding into his role of leader. They were on their way now.

* * *

"Alright, let's take a break! Ten minutes, people." Richard said, almost falling on the ground. They just walked two hours, without any break. Luke ran immediately in the bushes (had to pee badly) while the others took of the bags and sat down at the ground. Meanwhile, Richard kept walking around and looked if anyone was missing. Lyana and Iris were talking about Darren and Olive; Luke was busy with his own business; Charley and Shayne sat together in silence; Jay and ST were discussing whether her mother and father were freaks (Draco/Umbridge) or not; Maurice and Claudia walked toward him.

"Everyone here?" Maurice asked, as Richard nodded.

"Everyone. We only need to know for sure if Clark and Delia are taken. No Clauds, if you want to go, _we all_ will go with you. You can't rescue them on your own." He added when he saw Claudia wanted to say something.

"But we need to something, now! Who knows what the Darkness with them does!"

"I know you want to go, but the answer's still no. I should rest those minutes, because we're going to walk a lot more today." Richard said, walking away from Maurice and Claudia. Someone tapped onto his shoulder, and the oldest Richter turned to see who needed him. He saw the face of his younger brother for him.

"Aren't you sitting down yet?" ST asked, as Richard noticed he leaned against a tree. He smiled.

"No, I won't sit down. If you get up later, your muscles will feel like you've been running a whole day without any break."

"Not that funny, if you asked me."

"That's why I'm leaning, ST."

"Then why don't you walk around? Because now, your muscles are resting. Am I correct?" ST just stared at his brother, awaiting his answer. Richard sighed.

"Since when are you a smart-ass?"

"Since I try to remember," ST answered. He doesn't really know how good he can get along with several people yet, so he tried everything on him. Just two hours ago, before leaving, he was the nice guy. Now it was time for the smart guy.

"Well, cut it out, it's nothing like you."

"I'm not smart, you say?" ST reacted and looked at Richard for a while. Richard was a little taken aback by this.

"No, that not what I meant, you're just…not acting like you're smart. To someone else, I don't know, but you seem not that smart to me. That's all," Richard concluded at last. ST looked around. Half of the time was over, and there were still five more minutes left.

Why was it so hard to understand? Understanding how they saw him was a lot harder than expected. He knew his older brother wanted to protect him, and he knew Charley's older brother hated him a bit, but the others? He had no clue what they thought about him, so ST did the only thing that didn't seem ridiculous to him: being on his own to see if his friends came to him. It kinda failed since everybody was too busy with Bruce, Delia and Clark. But he knew they cared about him. That was a start.

But he could've stopped it. If Joey only had cancelled this in the first place, like he was planning to do in the beginning, this never would've happened. ST knew the S-family vacation wasn't complete without Joey and his Redvines and blue headband. If his father just had cancelled this thing, they were at home now.

"I wish we never came to this place. That our families aren't broken apart, and all our friends… Clark, Bruce, Dylan, his kids, Olive, Delia, Vanessa… everyone's gone. I just wish none of this had happened, you know?" ST said. Richard looked at his younger sibling. He could heard his brother was desperate – the first time he was that in years.

ST knew he was desperate. And he also knew why. It was because it all went too fast, and wanted the world to slow down some moments, so he could follow again. And because he had some feelings which are difficult to deal with in his current state.

For Richard, at the other hand, knew his brother wasn't really trying to follow them, it looked like he didn't want to know about his past (the things he didn't know, obviously). It almost seemed like he tried to forget all of it. It was still part of ST, yes, but maybe deep down in his body, where nobody could come until the fitting key was found. And Richard had to try to keep ST with the group, and if necessary, use violence to keep him in line. ST was the only one of his family he could trust now, the only one that was left in freedom. And he would do anything to keep it like that.

"Guys, break's over," Maurice warned them, pointing at his watch, and the brother stood up to walk on for more long hours.

* * *

The men and woman, enslaved by the Darkness, went back with Clark (and an injured Brian Holden) to their camp. Once there, they were stopped by two men: Darren and Dylan. The guards for this period.

"I see you got him," Saunders said, with which he immediately got the attention of Joe, who went with Beatty and Rosenthal so they couldn't fail twice. And because the Darkness had chosen him personally for this task, and Joe wasn't really someone to give it up that fast. Everyone gasped and started to whisper as Walker came closer to Dylan, who first didn't know what he'd done wrong.

"Don't you talk to me like that! Just keep it quiet 'till someone asks something, and say nothing but the response! I thought you told this amateur what the rules are!" Joe almost shouted these words. These hit the others like Walker had hit them himself.

There was a sort of hierarchy by the Darkness, which developed into three groups. The group with the lowest rights, the _Slaves_, were freshman-servants and were practically not allowed to speak out loud, but when someone asked the slave something. These people were always watched, because they resisted the most. Currently, the Slaves were Dylan Saunders, Lauren Lopez, Brian Holden and Bruce Walker. Brosenthal was a Slave as well, but already had proven himself to go to the next stage of the hierarchy. Lauren and Brian weren't trusted yet, and had to prove themselves before going up to the next stage, like Dylan.

This second 'community' were generally called the _Servants_. The Darkness trusted these a bit more than the Slaves, and had the direct possibility to leave their camp at their (Darkness'/Shadow's) wish. They were the ones to get several missions, like guard duty or spying trips.

The third group, the _Shadows_, couldn't leave the camp. As in, they couldn't leave the camp unless it was very important or when the Darkness gave permission. This group was the smallest of the three, and the only Starkid (known) that's part of this group, is Walker. Although Amelia Thunders could also be considered a Shadow, thinking of what happened to her husband Joey, she seemed to be a better Servant, so she stayed in that community, with the permission of Joe and the Darkness itself. Walker wouldn't go any lower than this ranking. This is by the children and most Servant and Slaves known as the Puppets, as in 'personal puppets of the Darkness'.

Dylan bowed his head. The punishments of the Darkness were cruel, and he better hadn't said anything. If there only was a time-machine or a Time-Turner, he would be able to undo everything that went wrong. He even could warn the other not to go onto vacation, or at least inform everyone of what could happen, if they believed him or not. But for now, he just had to wait for Joe's decision.

"I did," Darren said, stuttering, not sure if it was right to stand up for his old friend/a Slave, "and he agreed when I explained. But he… he only _resisted_, sir." He spoke the word _resisted_ as if it was a crime, and Walker fixed his eyes onto Dylan, who was currently looking at the ground. He just stared at the man for several moments, and made his decision.

"Beatty, you know where to drop Stewart. Rosenthal, Lopez, you'll take Holden to the shack, and try to take care of him. Later on, Thunders and Stepien will join you in this when they're done with their task. Criss, Saunders, you come with me." Everyone left for their job and Darren and Dylan followed Joe. In his head, he was making a plan. Dylan was resisting, but hasn't entirely left. That could become handy… maybe. If they just could, you know, make sure he could escape and trying to go back to the kids, they could follow the man and get them all at once. Not that much were left, and it were kids and one weak woman. If the Servants couldn't bring down the kids, they were completely useless and probably got a sanction from the others.

The same sanction Joey got when he didn't do what was asked him to do.

* * *

_Before you ask: No, I won't tell what happened to Joey. You've got to figure that out yourself... Well, I'll tell you at a point, but not in the next chapter. Here's a list of the ones left, so you know who's taken and who not (and it feels better for me as well)._

_Lyana Greenwood-Criss, Richard Richter, Shayne Logan, Iris Criss, Maurice Daniels, ST Richter, Charley Logan, Luke Criss, Jay Walker, Claudia Stones _(This list is made based off the age_; Lyana's the oldest, and Claudia is the youngest, but not the dumbest)_

___All the kids, Lyana Greenwood, Amelia Thunders, Maurice Daniels and the Darkness are mine; Charley (and Shayne and Ethan) Logan are created by Your Average Gryffindor Gleek and Claudia Stones by Silentdramaqueen01. ____P____lease review; it motivates me to go on with the story. ____Must warn you, I'm a slow updater. I don't have much time to write you see..._


	12. Ch 10: Luke brings most trouble

___Already at the tenth chapter... This is going swimmingly, better than expected. I don't think there is something else you should know, so just enjoy the chapter and please review! I know it's not about the Starkid themselves (minor roles in this, I know) and I'd like to know how you think about this. ____I don't know how the Team act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them._ **I do not own Team Starkid or their productions.** Enjoy!

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

"We'll have our camp here," Richard panted, as he dropped the backpack and almost fell on the ground. They had walked non-stop for at least three hours, and they began to feel it now. Everyone sat down immediately, even the strongest under their group. At some point, Shayne had to carry Luke as well because he was tired. But now, it just seemed like the second Criss-kid had been lazy.

"Who do they got?" Jay asked, of which the loss of Bruce affected her the most. He was her older brother, and now she was scared she would turn into him. She stayed close to Richard, like Iris, seeing him as the safest person around. Shayne and Charley stayed close, and ST gave Luke permission to stay with him, though the Richter didn't trust the Criss-kid. Maurice searched safety with his oldest friend, Claudia. Lyana got to a duo/trio at her choice, choosing the one that needed her the most. At the moment, that was the group of Jay, Richard and her oldest daughter.

"All Saunders, Olive, Delia, Clark, Vanessa and Bruce. I don't know who the next should be, but it seems good to protect Jay as good as possible," Mrs. Greenwood-Criss said. All turned to the woman when she said that.

"I will do that," Iris said, since the two had been best friends since kindergarten, causing Richard to accept the job as well. Luke rolled his eyes, and ST turned his head. At least they had someone they could trust blindly. At least they didn't have to wonder whether to trust them or not. The only ones he truly trusted, were Richard and Charley. But with her overprotective brother, he only trusted Richard.

Many had tried to gain his trust (except for Luke, maybe) but failed anyways. He just… couldn't. It felt wrong somehow, and couldn't tell them why he didn't trust them.

"Alright, now we better rest – today has been a very busy day, and we need to regain strength," Richard said, before searching a nice place to lie.

"Whose time is it for guard duty?" Luke asked, and the answer resulted in him being the guard for this part of the night. everybody fell asleep fastly, and Luke searched a rock to lean on. It was a rock like every rock, so it wa sure he shouldn't fall asleep until it was half past twelve, so he had to stay awake for at least four hours now. He stared at different places, but it was actually quite boring. There was nothing to see, but the trees, the bushes, the small insects crawling all over the ground.

Soon, the black-haired boy found a bug who wouldn't go away from him. He called him Caller, named after the funniest bug in Starship, and just talked to it like it was a friend of his. There was only one problem: he couldn't see the danger coming to that place.

Luke looked straight the trees in front of him, where he heard a branch broke. He stood up, and didn't see Caller already was gone. If Luke was smart enough to figure out why the bug ran away, he surely should run away right now.

In all of a sudden, a fog appeared out of nothing. Soon, Luke couldn't see more than two feet in all directions. And coming with that, he could feel how he grew sleepier every second. When he almost fell asleep, a figure appeared in the fog. Only the contours of him/her, he couldn't see more at the moment. The person made his way forward, and for Luke it was harder and harder to keep his eyes open. _I can't fall asleep_, he thought, _only three hours and a half to go_. But time didn't went faster, and the person now almost stood in front of him.

Luke frowned. He knew this man. He knew that face, but he was too tired to know exactly who it was. he tried to remember who it was, but his brains were slowed down. In the other side of the fog, someone was pointing something at him, and behind him someone was doing the same at with the man, but Luke didn't really pay attention to that. This man was, from what he could see, tall so the man was grown-up. He had black hair, and something around his head he forgot the name about. And the facial expression of the man, seemed pretty sad.

"Help ST; he'll need it more than any other," the man said. That voice… Luke was sure he had heard that voice somewhere else before, but he couldn't put his finger on it. If he wasn't that tired, he should've grinned because he knew how ST felt.

ST! that man in front of him had something to do with the boy of which he tried to gain trust. He could figure that out by himself, because he didn't really pay attention to which names the man was using. And he thought of Sweet Tooth, and not of his friend.

"Who are you?" Luke asked whispering. He couldn't whisper any louder, what if he woke up any of his friends? He felt how his eyes closed, and was gone before he could say 'starship'.

Lukes eyes closed before he could hear the answer.

* * *

Someone plashed a bunch of water over Lukes face, which woke him up immediately. He opened his eyes and glanced to the first person he saw in front of him: Richard.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked.

"What are you babbling about?" Luke asked, and Richard sighed annoyed.

"I asked you to wake me up when your guard duty was over. You didn't wake me. What has happened?" Luke closed his eyes in an attempt to remember the last thing he saw before he fell asleep. The picture of the man of last night appeared in front of his eyes.

"A man I know," Luke answered after a lot of thinking. Richard raised an eyebrow.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know."

"Then why do you tell me you know him?"

"I haven't directly said that!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Richard, I was sleepy and there as a lot of fog and a man we know, but I couldn't really see him that clear because of the fog all around me, and this man just came walking to me, saying we had to help a sweet tooth, because he needed it most of us, whatever a sweet tooth could use, or something, and I fell asleep before I could hear the name after I asked him who he was, but…"

"What's going on here? People try to sleep!" the voice of an angry Iris was heard over the camp, waking everybody up who was still asleep – so she only woke up ST, because all the others were looking at Richard and Luke's little conversation.

"Sorry, honey," Richard muttered, so only Iris would hear it. he only didn't count Luke hearing it. Luke had an amused smile on his face, to hide his disgust of his sister being in love with that idiotic son of an idiotic Richter. Before Luke could comment, however, he had the bucket (they got a bucket?) thrown against his head, the thrower none other than Richard Richter, his future brother-in-law.

The morning went slowly, and everyone was bored when it was midday. They didn't feel like doing anything that day, so they all had a lazy day that day. It was silent… too silent, if you had to believe Shayne and Richard.

"Where's mom?" Iris suddenly asked. Everybody looked around, but there was no sign of Mrs. Greenwood-Criss. They all went looking for her, but after half an hour, they couldn't find her. And, to make things worse than they already were, Shayne smacked Luke (only one time!) in the face.

"Why'd you that for!?" Luke shouted, angry the young man had smacked him.

"If you didn't fall asleep, she would be here! You idiot!"

"I was sleepy, don't insult me!" Luke said, covering his head for a possible upcoming new attack. Before Shayne could do so, the others stopped them.

"It wasn't Luke's fault," Jay said, keeping Claudia from hurting Shayne because he had hurt Luke. Luke sighed relieved – most of the time, people didn't really believe him. It was nice to know that, even in the darkest times, he had someone to count on.

"Then who did it?" Shayne asked. The answer was pretty simple.

"It was Uncle Joe. He must've done it. He still had some Somni, I guess, and they must've made a gas out of it, and mixed it with the mist. He were probably going after Jay, but got Aunt Lyana instead," Richard said, not-knowing he slightly offended Jay with that. Shayne frowned. This didn't match. How could Richard even know they had Somni, which the group assumed they waist it for ST?

"They could still be here. but we need to be sure of that," Richard said after a long silence, thinking.

"You can sit down here, but I'll go search for my mother," Luke said, still mad on Richard because he had woken him up with water , and ran off the shadows of the forest. He was shortly followed by everyone else, and last of the group to go after the Criss-kid, was… do you know who? That's right! Richard. At some point they could find Luke anymore. Until Luke let hear where he was.

"HELP!" the Criss-kid shouted as loud as he could, and with Richard and Shayne in the lead, they ran in the direction Luke's scream was heard. They found him quite fast, and saw three people surrounding the young boy, as if he was their prey. They were wearing cloaks and their faces were covered, but they knew who they were. Possessed family of theirs.

Richard was the first to react. He recovered first and ran up to the three people, with the plan to grab Luke and drag him away from danger when he and Shayne (he so hoped the oldest Logan would agree) were taking care of their three friends/(so-called) family members. But, like the law of Murphy **_[A/N or whatever it is named]_** said, if something can go wrong, it will go wrong. Just like this time, that Murphy-guy was right.

Richard stumbled next to Luke, but fastly stood up, just to get knocked down by one of the people, of which he guessed was his own mother, Amelia Thunders. He moaned before slipping in the unconscious.

ST looked around in the chaos, confused because this was happening. Iris was trying to get her younger brother (ow, she hated to admit they were related!), who hadn't enough power to stand up on his legs, out of trouble. Claudia, Charley and Shayne were teaming-up to get the fittest out of the three down. His brother Richard was knocked down by the second (wo-)man. And Jay was currently losing it over the last person left.

In an impulse, he grabbed the closest branch to him, but hesitated whether he would do it or not while touching it. with Jay's scream he got his answer, got the branch tighter in his hand, ran up to Jay's 'enemy' and hit him/her in the head. The woman (he'd seen the face) fell on the ground, softly smiling at Jay before searching the other two. His three friends could keep the fittest away from the rest for a while, so ST just decided to help his brother out.

He jumped between his brother and their second temporaly enemy, with only a branch to defend himself. It had already proven itself by knocking down one of the woman, of which he vaguely remembered had a relationship with a radio-voice or whoever it was. The person in front of him was prepared, and they watched each other a few seconds before running toward each other.

ST held the branch high, and expected to person in front of him to at least cover his head for the upcoming threat, but instead he revealed her face. Yes, I said 'her'… because it's a woman, obviously. ST stopped the branch in mid-air. He recognized her. Not only from the picture (he already had forgotten all the names they tried to learn him), but he knew her. To say it as a lyric, he had seen her around there before. Not only in face, but also as a mother figure. They were close, he remembered, that close as a mother and her child could be…

Then it hit him. It was his mother. Such a pity he couldn't remember her name, but since when did he even ask for her name anyways? In that moment of hesitation, he could see she fastly get the branch out of his hands. As if she was going to hit him, he defensively covered his head with his arms. But it never came, and ST slowly looked up at his mother. Before turning back into the strict face she had the whole time, it was a concerned face. Like she really worried about her little kid, Darkness or not, and like she was going to be punished…

Then, a scream. He recognized it, though he'd never heard her screaming. The third person, the fittest, had grabbed her wrist and was now fighting to keep her with him. At the other side, was his mother already dragging her oldest son away. When ST saw this, he reacted by running over the person he trusted most, took his hand and pulled to get him back to safety, along with Iris. Richard also had woken up, but still felt somewhat dizzy. He opened his eyes at once.

"Go get Charley," Richard demanded, mentioning he knew what was happening. ST hesitated – letting go on his brother meant helping Charley, but Iris couldn't pull her boyfriend on her own. At the other hand, Charley needed all help now –the person ST had knocked down before already stood up and helped the third one to get Charley away from Maurice, Jay and Shayne.

"But if I do, you'll be…" ST didn't finish, hoping Richard said something else.

"ST, I know how you feel about me, and about her. I think you'll feel safer around her than me. I knew this was going to happen, ST, and I already asked her to take care of you. Just do it. Trust me…" only the last two words could convince his younger brother. These words he had heard a lot over the past days, and it began to irritate ST everyone wanted to trust him. But when it's coming out of the mouth of people he trusted, he didn't mind at all when they were constantly saying it. And, knowing ST, he'd believe Richard when his brother added those two simple words.

So ST slowly let go on his older brother.

* * *

_Well, I personally hate it to end with a cliffhanger, but for now, I had no other choice. Yes, I had another choice, but my chapters aways have around 2,000 words, and I didn't want to add those 350 more words. (I'm pretty stubborn!) Also, YAGG - I don't know if Shayne actually would do this, but in here he would... I'm sorry if I've written him , the list underneath has changed as well, though it's only Lyana who I dropped out._

Richard Richter (not yet dragged away!), Shayne Logan, Iris Criss, Maurice Daniels, ST Richter, Charley Logan, Luke Criss, Jay Walker, Claudia Stones (This list is made based off the age; Richard's the oldest, and Claudia is the youngest, but not the dumbest)

___All the kids, Lyana Greenwood, Amelia Thunders, Maurice Daniels and the Darkness are mine; Charley (and Shayne and Ethan) Logan are created by Your Average Gryffindor Gleek and Claudia Stones by Silentdramaqueen01. I'm currently on weekly updates. ____P____lease review; it motivates me to go on with the story..._


	13. Ch 11: Alliances

___Chapter eleven, beginning where chapter ten left off. ____I don't know how the Team act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them._ **I do not own Team Starkid or their productions.** Enjoy!

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

ST watched how Richard was dragged into the forest, when he finally could convince Iris to let go as well. How could he let his brother be taken? How could he just let him go, knowing he'll be manipulated like Bruce, and maybe work with them, against ST and his friends?

"Little help here!" Maurice screamed, trying to claim Charley back from the fittest and that other one. ST and Iris fastly ran over to them, and ST couldn't think of any other way to free his friend by punching the fittest person in his stomach. The man let go on Charley, and fell at his back. Charley fastly stood up, with ST helping her with that.

"If he ever tries that again, he'll be dead," Claudia murmured.

"Are you okay?" Shayne asked his younger sister, who nodded. "_Je n'ai pas de douleur_," Charley said in French.

"Alright, who's hiding under this cowl?" ST asked, as he put off the cowl from the man's face. Or should I say, young boy. The people gasped as they saw the face of Bruce, and ST was most shocked of all. He just punched his old classmate (how'd he know that?) in the stomach. That wasn't going to give him some credit…

"We need to take him away from here. he can wake up any minute," Jay said.

"Where's Richard?" Maurice asked ST, and with only his gaze he could see Richard wasn't about to come back.

"He's… taken? Richard is… taken," Maurice stuttered, as if he couldn't belief this, and ST nodded. Charley had heard this as well, pushed Shayne roughly off of her and walked in the direction Richard was dragged to.

"Charley, where are you going?" Iris shouted behind her, but Charley didn't turn. She continued her way, willing to take Richard back to them just like she'd taken back ST in the first day. ST looked at Maurice, who told ST with his eyes he wanted to go after Charley. ST nodded, as if he gave permission, and no second later Maurice ran behind Charley, on their way to where Richard was taken to.

* * *

They were now walking for an hour, and still hadn't found anything. They had a feeling they've been walking in circles, but Charley didn't want to rest until they had found Richard, at least. Maurice had pleaded her to return with him, but she wouldn't listen, and he wouldn't let her go all alone. She had a feeling she owed ST, after saving him from the Darkness, and wanted to get him his brother back in return, since that was the only boy ST _really_ laughed with about jokes, their parents' musicals and other stuff.

Suddenly, they heard some noise, and both immediately jumped in the bushes. They looked in the direction the noise came from, and saw Richard. He was waking up, and Amelia was with him, and so were Meredith and Bruce. The minds of Maurice and Charley worked on light-speed now. Richard just woke up, so there had to be any resistance. Bruce and Meredith were already there and seemed fully recovered, so they must've been walking for more than an hour. They hadn't even looked at the place both teenagers were hiding, so they surely hadn't noticed them… yet.

Richard looked up at the three people in front of him, and looked at them, horrified.

"You… you took me away from my friends…" he stuttered. Bruce grinned.

"'course we did. What did you think, that we might consider taking you for drinking tea?"

"First of all, I'm not a Brit, and second of all… Mom, where is Dad?" Richard asked Amelia, who was standing there all those time with a neutral face, "Are Delia Holden, Clark Stewart, Olive Criss, Samuel Saunders, Kayla Saunders, Dylan, Lauren and Vanessa alright?"

"They are all fine… except for one," Meredith said, in a neutral Mega-girl voice. The hidden teenagers were convinced that Meredith now was more of a Mega-girl than a Mega-mother (inside joke).

"Who… what have you done?" Richard asked. This time, it was Amelia's time to answer: "You will find out in time."

"What do you want from me, mom?"

"We only want to regain control about something that once was His," Meredith said. Charley asked Maurice silently if he knew what Delia's Mom meant, but Maurice softly shook his head, hoping Charley wouldn't talk that much.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you and I asked it my mother," Richard spotted. Bruce looked quite angry now.

"I'm sorry, but you don't need to help us anymore. When did the Batman _ever _needed help from a little songbird like you, _Richard_," Bruce said, spitting on Richard while saying his name.

"You need me now, more than you think. Try to kill me if you want," Richard said darkly. Maurice frowned. This was absolutely not Richard. Yeah, it was Richard who sat there, but… ah, you'll know what I mean, I hope. I don't feel much like explaining.

"If you please," Bruce said, taking a knife, and holding it ready to cut in Richard. The two teens looked in horror – was Bruce really ready to kill? And if so, how did they have to tell ST without the youngest Richter left killing the oldest Walker-kid.

Suddenly, Richard started to laugh. No maniacal laugh, or sarcastic. Richard laughed like he was really having fun. Bruce, who was grinning at Richard, put away the knife, and helped his friend up.

"Nice work, mate," Bruce said.

"Thanks, but I think you did it better," Richard stated, making Bruce almost blush. Maurice and Charley rolled their eyes, or… yeah, they would roll their eyes if they weren't too busy looking their eyes out with this sudden change of tense. Their jaws were also dropped.

"We'd better be going, we don't anyone to find us here now," Meredith said – all 'Mega-girl' had left her voice completely. The four left, but Charley and Maurice didn't want to go after the four.

They had to tell this to the others as fast as possible.

* * *

The upcoming hours were a big mess. Luke was getting ill, due to him running around in an unhealthy state even before this vacation (and a broken wrist, and Iris wasn't going away from her little brother, since she was the only Criss left to tell him everything will be okay). Jay and Claudia were talking, since they were now the two youngest girls in their camp. ST wanted to go after his two friends and brother, but Shayne, being the oldest now, refused to let the boy go if he couldn't go with him. And ST wanted to do that on his own.

"I have to go! Those are my friends we're talking about!"

"Those are my friends, too, but I don't go after them!"

"Why should you anyways? I've known them longer than you have."

"Correction: you've known that ginger longer than me, but I've known Charley almost my whole life."

"But I know her better than you do. You don't even care about our two friends!"

"May I remind you one of them isn't my friend, and the other one is my little sister. Do you think I don't care? Well, think better, Richter, and you might _remember_ it," Shayne finished their conversation, grabbing his guitar (yes, he'd carried this around the whole time) and walking away, out of the sight of the people in the camp.

"Charley…" ST sighed before sitting down on a rock. She'd be fine, he knew. She could defend herself very well. But a small part of him didn't agree and wanted her to be safe with him. He muttered her name some more times. For some moments, he'd completely forgotten Maurice, who had been his friend longer than Charley.

"ST, quit it! you're a really big idiot." Claudia said. ST turned to the British American, the last person from who he hoped that hadn't heard him. He looked like he could burst into tears.

"Why? Am I an idiot because I care about someone?" ST said, as Claudia shook her head.

"No, you're an idiot because you literally can't see what right under your nose." Claudia turned a walked to the north, not too far away from the boy, taking her place in that area. ST turned and saw Luke was coming up to him. He looked at the sick boy.

"What's right under my nose?" ST asked his friend. Luke sighed. "Can't you see she's in love with you?" ST looked at Luke like his friend has gone crazy.

"Does Clauds really love me?" Luke looked like ST is really crazy. "I agree with Stoney now – you actually are a big dumb idiot not to see what we're talking about." What was that Criss-kid now babbling about? ST knew Claudia didn't love him, well they loved each other, but only as friends. No boyfriend/girlfriend-relationship between the two.

The next name that was floating around in his head, was Charley. He was sighing her name no minute ago, and it might be that he could love her… no, he couldn't! the two were friends, nothing more!

But maybe ST did want to be more…

ST closed his eyes, as some words were floating through his mind, and began to settle in a certain order. He was sure he'd heard these words once before, told to him by his older brother, and didn't shake them away. He'd just let them tell this again, because he really needed something that reminded him of his older brother.

_Don't tell me he hates you, because why would he ever let you drink that toxic medicine?_

Because Dad's crazy, ST thought critically.

_Why would he ever give you that, even if he knows you almost died the first time you used it? Why wouldn't he leave you alone at home, but the fact you're too young?_

It's just an idiot, maybe even bigger than… ST frowned as he tried to remember the name, but couldn't come up with it. The only clue ST had, was that Bruce was related to the man he had in mind.

_Because he wants to protect you, keep you close to him, somewhere safe, where nothing can hurt you. I'm older, and Vanessa most certainly can protect herself, if she wants to, but you?_

Joey wanted to protect his only son, from all dangers in Chicago, if there were any.

_You can't defend yourself, you're the lesser twin, and that's why Dad likes you. He told me, Maurice and Vanessa to protect you, whatever happens to you and us. He made us swear this._

They all had already broken this promise. His sibling got captured, and ST didn't knew if Maurice was going to be alright. And Richard… he didn't want to think about his older brother, but it were his words after all.

_But how can you understand if you don't forgive us we used the Somni, to bring you with us on vacation, even in our unstable situation?_

The family bonds weren't that perfect when they left for vacation, seeing most of the conflicts were ST-related. He hated himself now because he couldn't repair those in time.

_How can you even lie there, without thinking about the hard world outside these walls? You probably mightn't remember, but I do. _

ST now knew the hard world outside the walls, and he moist certainly didn't like it. He didn't remember, that was true, but now he only could hope Richard was wrong about the fact he remembered it.

_That world out there is hard, rough, cold, and only the strongest and toughest people remain. And even then it's a fight for your life._

If only the toughest people remain, than ST wondered how on Earth he could be tough, or strong. He wasn't any of that, and if Richard was right, he was already losing the fight.

A sound from the bushes made everyone look up, and everyone stared at the source. At some point, they thought the Servants had returned to catch them as fast as possible, but the feeling fastly was gone. Two figures stepped out of the bushes, and ST smiled – those two were none other than Maurice and Charley. _They're fine,_ he thought relieved. They didn't have any injuries, for so far he could see them. For some reason, his eyes only met Charley's, and not Maurice's.

Before he could stop himself, he ran towards Charley, after what they hugged each other for the first time in their lives.

* * *

_Aren't they cute together? Our (mine and YAGG's) babies! So proud of them for getting so far! I'm going to warn you, I'm not that good in romantic scenes. Not at all! Never tried some. So if those future rare romantic parts aren't as good as my previous work, don't blame me, please! I'm only doing my best for it, like everyone would do... __Yep, Richard's now officially in Team Starkid. And I mean, taken. The list underneath is changed, just to inform you._

Shayne Logan, Iris Criss, Maurice Daniels, ST Richter, Charley Logan, Luke Criss, Jay Walker, Claudia Stones (This list is made based off the age; Shayne's the oldest now with the age of 17, and Claudia is the youngest (14), but not the dumbest)

___All the kids, Lyana Greenwood, Amelia Thunders, Maurice Daniels and the Darkness are mine; Charley (and Shayne and Ethan) Logan are created by Your Average Gryffindor Gleek and Claudia Stones by Silentdramaqueen01. I'm currently on weekly updates. ____P____lease review; it motivates me to go on with the story..._


	14. Ch 12: Leaving has many meanings

___Chapter twelve, with yet another shot of what the Darkness' puppets/Servants are doing, and where Alliances left off. Not going to say much, but I now have one week of vacation - maybe I'll post next chapter within five days. I'm getting closer and closer to the end now, but I hope for still five more chapters. ____I don't know how the Team act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them._ **I do not own Team Starkid or their productions.** Enjoy!

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

What the heck had he done?

Bruce was looking at the unconscious body of Richard Richter, who he recently… Bruce shook his head, he couldn't think about it. Amelia seemed somewhat absent, since Richard is her oldest son, and Meredith and Bruce had taken Richard's body to their camp, as a sign their mission was a success.

Right now, he was sitting at the edge of the camp, Richard lying next to him. Several thoughts were running through his mind, like a lot of question: why did he ever give up hope? Why did he ever agree with his faith of helping this evil that already caught his parents? Why did he ever let go on his mother in the first place? What the heck had he done by doing all things mentioned before?

"Bruce!" a voice called, and he faced his mother, who was coming up to him. Bruce was looking rather confused.

"You may talk?"

"Guess who recently is promoted to Servant," Lauren said, hugging her son. Bruce hugged her back, though, but he was still looking at Richard.

"Bruce!" another voice called. Lauren let go on Bruce, and they looked at Joe.

"Bruce, I need you now." Bruce looked at his mother, who nodded understanding, and walked behind his father, to a place in the forest he's never been to. They walked for at least five minutes, and started a small conversation, but they cut it out when they almost reached _it_.

"You know what to do?" Joe said, and Bruce nodded.

"I hope so," the Walker-kid said truthfully.

Joe heard a certain sound, that had become so natural this year, and knew he had to be ready. The Darkness was coming. Bruce partly wanted to hide behind his father, and another part of him screamed to go to the master of his father. A smaller part just wanted to warn the other [idiotic] kids, but that was easily ignored. Joe just stood there, with an emotionless face, looking in the direction of the trees the Darkness has been hiding.

"How is the plan going?" it asked, making Bruce almost run away – he didn't like it if he couldn't see who spoke up if he didn't recognize the voice. But he just stood there, watching between the trees, trying to figure out what the heck for a creature was hiding there.

"We have got some more. Clark Stewart, son of Jaime Lyn Beatty and Evan Stewart. Lyana Greenwood, wife of Darren Criss and mother of Luke and Iris Criss. Bruce Walker, son of Lauren Lopez and myself, Joe Walker. Richard Richter, son of Amelia Thunders and once-Shadow Joey Richter." Bruce still didn't feel that good with what was happening. He could run away, warn the others, fight the bad guys at least… but when would they ever take him in again? He just almost captured Charley, and had hit some of his friends at places where you wouldn't want to be hit at all.

So he concluded they just needed a double-agent, then.

"Good job, Walker," Walker bowed his head when the Darkness said this, "and your plan with Saunders? Did that one work?"

"It didn't. We got him back even before we reached the shack. But I can understand it didn't work, since it wasn't one of _your_ plans, master." If they could see the Darkness, it would probably nod.

"This young boy, Walker Jr. … he's free." The Darkness said, and Joe turned to his son. Bruce looked at his father, and ran back to the trees, but it was too late. Dylan and Jaime already blocked his way, and the only place to go was back to the Darkness and his most loyal servant/only Shadow. Now, than he had to risk it.

With that, he ran straight back, past his father in the bushes where he'd heard the Darkness' voice. When he arrived there, he faced something he hadn't expect to see – or, at least someone.

"You!? But I thought I saw… dad was… and I witnessed… how?" was all Bruce could say. The person he faced was just looking over at him, with a look in his eyes that most certainly wasn't the person's main gaze.

"Behind you," the person said, and before Bruce could react, something hit him in the back of his head. When Bruce fell, none other than Joe Walker stood behind him. He looked up to the person, waiting for further orders.

"Lock him up with Stewart." The Darkness/the person demanded, and Dylan and Jaime took Bruce to their small 'prison'. Walker and the person just stood there, watching how Bruce was taken away by a Servant and a Slave.

And somehow, deep in his heart, Joe Walker knew it was wrong to lock up his only son, to who he had acted overprotective ever since the small accident in the police office, when Joey had returned in their lifes.

* * *

When ST finally let go on Charley, he glared at Maurice, who was grinning at the sight of the two friends. "What do you want?" he asked his friend, who shook his head.

"Just enjoying this sight, nothing more," Maurice said, still grinning. If looks could kill… I'm not going to finish this line, you all probably know what I mean. All faces looked expectantly to ST. Except for one, and he was surprised he didn't leave earlier.

"Where's Shayne?" ST asked. Luke pointed to the bushes Shayne walked to after their small fight. ST went to the bushes, and after five minutes of walking, he thought he'd found him. Well, he heard the sound of a guitar and someone singing, and he didn't really recognize the style of singing. In that case, it surely had to be Shayne. He didn't know how long Shayne had been sitting there, but in some way he recognized the song and silently sang the lyrics.

_There it goes, another one is gone._

_Another try, another one is wrong._

_Where to go? What is there to say here…_

_No one knows, I've never really felt_

_Good about the hand that I've been dealt._

_What kind of game is this anyway, here…_

_I want to make a statement, about the pictures and their awful placement._

_I want everyone to see it too._

_I've tried to be someone, but I don't know how, I don't know how._

_I've tried to be the one but it's over now – it's over now!_

_I can see the loneliness in you,_

_I know it well and everybody's got it too._

_It's funny how I know I'm not alone here…_

_That's how it seems, but when I'm walking through the halls._

_Everyone has reinforced their walls._

_It's no one's fault that the vision ain't at all clear…_

_I don't know what is worse than feeling like you're not a person._

_I want everyone to sing along._

_I've tried to be someone, but I don't know how, I don't know how._

_I've tried to be the one but it's over now – it's over now!_

_All I ever wanted was to reach out, reach out,_

_and have somebody take my hand._

_And all I´ve ever gotten was locked out, locked out._

_Nobody would ever understand…!_

_I've tried to be someone, but I don't know how, I don't know how._

_I've tried to be someone, but it's over now; it's over -_

_I've tried to be someone, but I don't know how, I don't know how._

_I've tried to be someone, but it's over now; it's over –_

_It's over now, it's over now._

ST walked up to Shayne, a hundred things crossing his mind. Clips flashing through is head, mostly a curly-headed young boy playing on his guitar, singing with Shayne's voice the same lyrics. Probably the writer. A girl with blonde hair, playing this at a stage with people watching her and a friend – again _it's over now_. A small boy with short hair, a nervous expression and an acoustic guitar and, once again, it's over now. And also (shorter) clips of every single thing they were dressed as. So was the first boy dressed in a robe, with glasses and a lightning scar this time – both with and without short hair. The blonde girl kissed the first boy, and there were a lot of clips of them together. The last boy, the so-called scrawnier one, dressed like a freak/hippie, like an elderly woman (he frowned with that), was a man with a white shirt and a rugby-ball. He also saw this same man as two bug-puppets and dressed in a hero with no pants and a hamburglar-mask. And an old hat, and a colored scarf. He knew this scarf had something to do with sexuality, but more he didn't remember.

This also made something clear. Not the clips, but the lyrics, and the way it was sung – like Shayne really was trying to be someone. Actually, the song suited him at the moment very well. especially the part from _all I ever wanted_ to _nobody would ever understand_. That was the key of his future – at least, it was until he regained his memories.

"Shayne?" he asked, making Shayne look up.

"How is it called? The song, I mean… I recognize… I remember… it were just three people but…"

"It's over now," Shayne answered before standing up. He sounded hoarse. He'd probably sang for a whole hour without any warming up or cooling down. St didn't really get the title.

"What's over? Our friendship? It can't, because we're not that good friends – maybe just acquaintances." Shayne shook his head.

"The song is called _It's Over Now_; I thought you were smart enough to figure that out," Shayne said, before walking away from ST, to their small camp. ST felt offended – some things came back better than others, though if it only was a family member of his…

That was his last try. If Shayne couldn't forgive him, he was sure the others wouldn't do that as well. Especially Charley. She was Shayne's brother, so they had to be similar in some way.

When they returned at the camp, Maurice and Charley were explaining something.

"… and he helped him up. Who isn't able to understand, eh? _Qui_?" Charley asked. St couldn't help but to answer this question.

"I can't," ST muttered, hoping nobody heard it.

"You can't understand it?" Charley asked. ST looked at the girl he could befriend the most, but the girl he didn't trust at all anymore.

"No, that's not it. I can't take it anymore. Vanessa gone, Richard gone, Bruce gone, Clark gone, Bruce gone mad, you almost gone… I just can't take it anymore. I need to… I need to clear my mind, to go away from all this," ST said, taking a few steps away from the people he learned to trust the previous days. And all the people he truly trusted, were already gone. Like this Darkness-thing was eager to take away everyone he trusted, and to protect the last girl he trusted and loved, he had to leave her. Richard would've laughed now, and asked to stay because it was a stupid plan, but ST only could imagine what Richard would say. That plan actually seemed pretty logical, didn't it?

"It's better for both of us," ST said, after a long moment of silence, "I need to leave you, maybe I'll get back all things I've forgotten," he said. Charley took his hand.

"You can't leave us, we need you here," he pulled his hand away, so Charley only could let go on him. It wasn't that great, but he had to. Or else he would never leave her… would never leave this place.

"No, you don't need me. I'm not ready, and I will never be. I'm sorry," he murmured, before turning and walking away. After some steps, he stopped, however. It were his friends, so he just couldn't turn and walk away. He had to say something. so he turned again to his former friends, who were all staring at him.

"Go ahead and stay down. That's all Richard, Dylan and Clark wanted, you know? Good luck." With that, he definitely walked away.

* * *

_Alright, I don't really know why I did that, but the thing is: I did it, people! It had to be done! It was going to happen at some point, and I decided the end of this chapter was the perfect time to do that, even if previous chapter ended when they were hugging. And I hope you got what I was talking about after the song. There is another special chapter coming up, with two of my favorite songs, and a special once-in-a-story-guest._

Shayne Logan, Iris Criss, Maurice Daniels, Charley Logan, Luke Criss, Jay Walker, Claudia Stones (This list is made based off the age; Shayne's the oldest now with the age of 17, and Claudia is the youngest (14), but not the dumbest)

___All the kids, Lyana Greenwood, Amelia Thunders, Maurice Daniels and the Darkness are mine; Charley (and Shayne and Ethan) Logan are created by Your Average Gryffindor Gleek and Claudia Stones by Silentdramaqueen01. I'm currently on weekly updates. ____P____lease review; it motivates me to go on with the story..._


	15. Ch 13: Gettin' Along - When I Was

___Chapter 13 - practically only Bruce and ST, but with 1000 words more than usual, because I had more time. I'm also posting one day earlier, so here it is. ____I'm getting closer and closer to the end now, but I hope for still some more chapters. ____I don't know how the Team act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them._ **I do not own Team Starkid or their productions.** Enjoy!

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

It hurt much. Both physically and emotionally. Why did he actually had to do that? Stabbing in the back of the ones he trusted, and later being captured by his own so-called family and getting knocked down by his own father.

He rubbed the back of his head when he woke up, and wondered why he just couldn't have stayed with them all along, like their original plan was. Before he could even think of a possible explanation, something hit him in a lower area of his body. The pain hit him immediately, and Bruce looked up at the small Stewart-boy.

"Clark!" Bruce exclaimed relieved, despite his pain, "you're still…" even without looking, he knew Clark just had to nod. He had to…

"Yes, it's me and I'm still… I hope longer than two weeks, Bruce… or are you someone else?" Clark turned suspicious, and Bruce nodded.

"It's really me, Clark! Are you blind?" Bruce said, strategically walking backwards, away from the blonde boy with the plaster on his leg, who slipped in his most dangerous state due to his autism **[A/N to make things clear, I AM NOT saying autistic people are dangerous – they could be, some people I know are, and Clark is just the sort with different types in one]**.

"You call me blind? Well, what is your fa-"

"REDVINES! The answer is Redvines!" Bruce said quickly, immediately knowing where Clark was heading. He thought to know where Clark was heading.

"That wasn't the question! I wanted to know your favorite song of all time, and not some stupid dialogue from the VPS," Clark sneered. Bruce gasped after the younger boy said that.

"Take. Those. _Words. Back. Now!_" Bruce's favorite musical was, is and always will be a Very Potter Sequel, without any doubt. If he finds anyone saying it's old hat, that it's stupid, or something like that, he'll personally go and prove you wrong. Even if that includes going to the other side of America – the other side of the world, if he has the money.

"Yep, that's you," Clark said, relaxing a bit and convinced.

"Finally!" Bruce said, sitting down on a chair, "So… how're you going?"

"We're captured and you ask how things are going?" Bruce nodded, "Yes, I am. And your answer is…"

"That's the Bruce I know! But I'm not going to answer," Clark said, and Bruce nodded again.

"And that's the Clark _I_ know. Well, I can live without your answer anyways." After that phrase, the two burst into laughter. The two were glad to see each other again – they had grown close to each other, and had become best friends over the days until the moment Bruce and Clark were captured. Nothing could ruin this moment…

"CLARK! Is it safe yet!?" a voice called, and both boys turned to the place the sound came from. Clark smiled.

"yes, it's safe – you can come out, it's just Bruce."

"Great, another idiot," the voice said, and two people came out of the shadows – two girls, Delia Holden and Vanessa Richter. Bruce somehow knew Delia said that he was another idiot, but he didn't really care. Not in this situation.

"I hope we can get along very well," Delia said – her first mistake with Bruce being there. You know, Bruce being a GREAT AVPS fan, he'll take any chance to quote it – every moment, in good and evil times, whenever he gets the chance. So, even now, he'll burst into this song, that even didn't fit the situation.

_I bet you're the one who gets all of the boys to buy you things._

Vanessa, who needed something to become less sad, gave herself Umbridge's part. Besides, if Bruce felt good by singing this song, she was going to help him.

_And I'm sure that you get all the girls to beg you for their wedding rings._

_(Bruce:) I like your twisted humor!_

_(Vanessa:) I like your mystic rumors!_

_(Both:) I'd say we can assume we're gonna get along!_

Vanessa took Bruce's arm, just like in the play, and Delia looked at the two like they've gone mad. Clark was humming the same rhythm as the song.

"You three are definitely going mad, aren't you?" Delia asked.

"Yes, we are! And it's fun, so c'mon, have some fun! I know you want to," Clark teased her, and ignored her for the rest of the song.

_(Vanessa:) You're not like average Joes,_

_or Jims or Tims or Johns._

_(Bruce:) …And I'd wager that you'd never run from danger_

_with those muscles made of bronze!_

_I can safely shout without a doubt_

_that it won't take very long…_

_(Both:) … Before we're getting_

_and not regretting_

_ever setting on gettin' along!_

Delia watched them becoming crazier with every second they sang or danced. They even did the Welcome-to-Hogwarts-body-shake, which made Clark grin even more. Delia turned so she couldn't see it, but Clark couldn't help but notice Delia looked over her shoulder to the show Bruce and Vanessa put up.

_(Bruce:) You are a beautiful sample! For example,_

_my gosh– you're so strong! What's-a matter with me?_

_(Vanessa:) Now you're just flattering me!_

_(Both:) … Oh, how we're both just gettin' along!_

"_I've never felt this way before…_" Vanessa sang, and Bruce came standing right over her.

"Felt how?" he asked with puppy eyes. Vanessa eyed him with a look that said 'how-can-you-not-know?'.

"Um, intimidated! _You have such prominence and poise._" Now Bruce waved her away, that was just a small thing (for Dumby it was).

"Oh, that ol' thing–

_… Baby, it's just me, Dumbledore._

_So just try to relax, face the facts:_

_You feel just like one of the boys!"_

"One of the boys? I do?!" Vanessa asked, and Bruce nodded grinning.

"You sure do baby!" they began to grin widely, even if they already were doing it already. Delia tried to deny she liked it. Yet, she didn't succeed and tapped her foot along with the rhythm.

_(Vanessa:) Yes sir, you're the one professor_

_that'd I'd want detention from!_

_(Bruce:) Umbridge– you're the handsome wizard_

_that'd I'd want an extension from!_

"… And I'd give it to you!" Vanessa screamed. Delia looked at the door – hopefully nobody would come in.

_(Bruce:) I'll get the door!_

_(Vanessa:) You'll get much more!_

_(Both:) Either way we can't go wrong…_

_with how shamelessly and how famously_

_we're both just getting' along…_

Bruce pushed and pulled the door, but it wouldn't open. He turned to Vanessa, and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Umbridge, but the door is closed. I can't open it – not even with magic. We appear to be stuck in this mystery location."

"That's from AV –" Vanessa began, but Bruce stopped her.

"I know, but I felt like putting it together." Bruce answered, and both shrugged. Ready for the last part of the song? No? Well, here it comes anyways!

_(All four:) We'll be get, get, gettin',_

_get, get, gettin',_

_Gettin' Along!_

Delia and Clark found themselves singing the last verse along with Vanessa and Bruce. Clark already planned on doing that when Bruce began to sing, but Delia didn't even plan on enjoying it. This was just what they needed – Bruce's arrival made them all glad to be there at that moment. Vanessa was there ever since the beginning of this adventure, after which Clark came in (after they put a plaster on his leg), to be followed by Delia, and now Bruce had come.

With his arrival, things just had begun to be brighter, and seem better with Bruce's laugh. Really, sometimes, Bruce's enthusiasm could be compared with the enthusiasm of a five-year-old playing in the water with his friends for the first time.

And that enthusiasm is exactly what they need in such dark times as then.

* * *

Why the heck did I ever leave them, eh? Why couldn't I just stay with them? _Because they do not dare to trust you,_ a voice whispered in his head.

Why can't they just trust me? I mean, I'm pretty trustable, aren't I? _People know things about you, things even you cannot know about._

Like what? What do they know about me that even I don't know about? _There are some, but I cannot tell you because I am a part of you._

Stupid you! Why can't you just, like, jump outta me and, you know, pay 'em a visit?_ You want me to visit the ones you do not trust?_

Hey! I trust them, they don't trust me! _Then why did you leave? What is the reason you left, because you had a good life with them. They did trust you._

Shut up! Just shut up! _You trusted them, and they trusted you… You left because of Richard, did you not? You are going to search him, right? And then that Charley-girl…_ Oh, just leave me alone!

Yep, ST Richter was officially driving himself insane.

ST fell onto the ground, not in the mood of standing right up, which was partly the fault of his inner voice who he had a discussion with. Not even after humming 'Get Back Up' he wanted to get up. This was getting very, very bad. Well, this was the end of ST's journey in the forest, then. He knew this was a bad idea all along; but he was dragged into this adventure.

If Uncle Brosenthal now just stayed home…

Before he knew it, he started to sing the chorus of the song that was bothering him all along on his journey alone, and actually fitted him now very well.

_There was a time when life had meaning, not so long ago._

_I knew the lines, it was easy being; the star of the show._

_There was a time when things were fine, I could make wine from water._

_There was a time when I was happy, when I was Harry Potter._

ST sighed, until another's voice started Voldy's part. ST didn't turn, just kept lying on the ground, but his mind worked very fast. It couldn't be… no, it was… what the heck…?

_There was a time when I was hopeful, when I was good inside._

_Everyone said that I was evil, maybe they were right._

_I changed my name, I went insane, I never felt so little._

_I was a fool – to think they could love me, when I was Thomas Riddle._

_(Both:) I've fallen from up high,_

_the world has said goodbye._

_I'm not an angel, not the answer,_

_I'm just going nowhere faster._

Their voices sounded very great. It most sounded like ST was singing a duet with himself, because that voice sounded almost the same as someone ST needed to know, but had forgotten due to his little incident.

_(ST:) There was a time I was a hero, but that hero's gone._

_Looking back, I can hardly see him, everyone's moved on._

_(Both:) Cast me aside, throw me away._

_Go on, forget yesterday_

_and I'll try forgetting too._

_[But] I wish it was just like it was before (x2)_

Now it was only ST's time to sing, and not the unknown man (ST could hear it was a man). If it was a Servant of the Darkness, he would take him away and cut him off. But, to ST's surprise, he didn't. So he just finished the song.

_(ST:) Now I've fallen from up high,_

_the world has said goodbye._

_I'm not an angel, not the answer,_

_how did life become a disaster?_

_I'm just going nowhere faster-_

_There was a time before, I was adored by every son and daughter._

_There was a time when I was happy, when I was Harry Potter…_

ST (finally) got up, but sat down. The man should already be glad ST sat up, though he had a long way to go for standing up. The moment his eyes saw this man, he couldn't believe them. The man in front of him, matched Luke's description. And to mention it, now there was also fog, coming from the direction the man was standing. Black hair, blue eyes, blue headband… it matched!

"What are you doing here, I thought you were…" ST started hesitating, and the man smiled.

"… captured?" the man finished ST's sentence with the word ST shouldn't 've used, "Heck yeah, I was, but someone freed me…" ST couldn't keep up any longer, and stood up to face this man. He didn't know who it was, but he guessed he would figure that out soon. ST found this man could use a smile coming from his direction.

"I'm so glad to see a known face! How did you escape?" The man shook his head.

"I didn't."

"So you're practically still one of them?" ST asked, not understanding. The man shook his head again, laughing this time.

"Trust me, I'm not or I wouldn't even be standing here." He had to admit, the man's got a point.

"You didn't escape and aren't one of them? Okay, I can't follow anymore right now!" ST groaned, and the man smiled.

"You don't have to follow now, but you'll understand later." That voice, that intonation… it was his own father! How couldn't he have noticed that before? Ow yeah, he didn't recognize him, but now he does. He groaned after his father's words finally sank in.

"Dad, not now! You know I hate riddles!" With these words, he lied back down on the ground. his face lied down at Joey, so ST still could see his father.

"Then why did you absolutely had to be Riddler in HMB previous year?" The youngest Richter-kid opened his mouth, but closed it when no sound came out. He was the Riddler in some play about Batman (he knew it's one of Batman's enemies, whoever Batman was)? Well, maybe he did like riddles, but not in this situation…

"So, why are you here?" he just asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing here – and why the heck on the ground? Just stand up!" His father demanded, but ST didn't – he got some feeling he resisted his father's commands before, but he didn't spend much attention to it.

"Resting before leaving and fly for the Darkness," was ST's answer. Joey's jaw dropped, and his son smirked when he saw his Dad's surprised eyes.

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard, why would you?" Joey reacted. ST sighed.

"Because of Mom, Vanessa, Lauren, Dylan, Clark, Bruce, Lyana, Richard… it's hopeless to fight it, Dad. "I don't know how you got here and found me, but… oh, it's just hopeless, Dad!" Joey went sitting on his knees, right before ST's face.

"I know it's more than that. Just tell me what it is."

"It's no–" ST began, but truthfully told the story to his Dad anyways, "they don't trust me, Dad. Never did, never will. I tried to stay in the background, tried to gain as much information as I could, but they pushed me not to. I cannot trust them, even if I tried or would. I just can't."

"Is this about them not trusting you, or you not trusting them?" Well, that was obvious, wasn't it? Just a bit of both. But one of both had the upper hand…

"The latter…" ST said, trailing off. Joey smiled, despite the answer.

"Let me tell you a story, ST. a story of something I once thought I did. One summer day in 2012, I went to rehearsal with the S-Family and was being kicked out because I threw a knife at Walker, but hit Tyler, and I left the building and them and Chicago…" ST interrupted his father.

"But you didn't…"

"I know I didn't do it, but that isn't important right now. Do you think I left them, back then, because they didn't trust me anymore? No, I left because I couldn't trust them anymore."

"That's precisely my situation!" ST shouted – what was the point of telling a story when it was just the situation of the one you tried to explain it to? No, there had to be more.

"But I returned to them," there's that something more, "hoping they would regain their trust in me, and I would regain my trust in them. Now it's your choice to make, ST, choose wisely."

"I don't like where you're going…" ST moaned, but Joey slid back in his father-self. You know, the strict one.

"Your answer, please!" Joey demanded, and ST began to hesitate.

"I-I… Give me more time, please."

"Spent together or alone?" Joey reacted immediately. Strange, he was usually predictable, and him doing that was certainly not predictable.

"Does that really matter now?" ST asked, and his father nodded. Ouch, he was serious. That was strange – yeah, Joey was just acting strangely towards him for now. But yeah, ST hadn't seen him in a week (not counting the week he slept). They looked at each other for a long time, not saying much. They enjoyed it, though. Just sitting in the silence – lying in ST's case – eyeing each other, hoping they would never forget this moment.

And when this was all over, they were sure they would never forget that moment.

Joey stood up, and ST thought his Dad was leaving him already. No, that would not happen again!

"Where are you going?" ST asked, standing up again. Joey turned to his son.

"Some place."

"So you're leaving your youngest child in an unknown forest? Great, Dad!" Joey sighed.

"ST, I need to go badly." Now, ST was willing to let his father go. If he needed to go badly, you better not wait too long if you don't want some wet pants.

"Oh, if it's urgent, go!"

"I don't need to pee, I just gotta go," Joey said hastily, almost running away, if it weren't for ST. the boy stopped his father and forced him to stay longer – if only for some more seconds. Oh, before I forget to mention it, the fog was returning, also the direction Joey came from and needed to go to.

"Then I'll go with you!" the boy said briefly. Joey looked up at his son, and saw his eyes. The same blue eyes as his were staring to him, with Amelia's brown hair almost falling on it – which reminded him ST needed to go to their hairdresser again. His hair was growing too long again.

"You can't…" Joey said, and ST smirked – the boy was probably thinking of something else than he did.

"Well, following you is easy, since you're the loudest Dad ever in history." Alright, that might be true, but Joey was an actor – he didn't choose to be loud, he just _was_ loud, he couldn't help it. All of his friends from college were loud, so why couldn't he be loud?

"I mean, you cannot go with me," Joey tried to explain with as less words. He couldn't give the details – he was not allowed to, actually, but he wasn't going to say that to his son, who was deep down in his heart glad to see his father again. ST was surely worried about his father, though he might've forgotten it, since the last time ST saw him, Joey was lying unconscious in a certain situation with Walker – at least, it was Walker who made him go there.

"Why can't I?" ST asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm leaving. I've been granted three more visits, but that's all. I need to leave now, I wanted to have some more time, but I haven't." As if someone hold a light bulb above his head (like they do if someone gets an idea in a TV-show) it all was clear now. But that meant… and Joey was… and ST saw… no!

"Now I get it! Dad, you're… but I thought you were… how?" ST asked, his voice becoming hoarse. Tears began to come, and he couldn't stop them. How the hell could his father be standing right in front of him right now? That was… that was impossible!

Well, now he knew it wasn't impossible anymore.

"I once was a Shadow, ST," Joey began his story, "a personal puppet of the Darkness. Walker's still a Shadow at the moment. We were very naïve, teasing it – it took complete control. But it slowly lost its grip on me, I've never been a bad man, never ever played the bad guy, and didn't even believe it when they told me what I've supposedly done back then in 2012. Joe, at the other hand… when I showed I was worried about you, your siblings and your mother, het got an order from the Darkness; to get rid of me as fast as possible."

"Dad, please…" ST interrupted Joey's story – he didn't want to hear more, he actually rather liked Joey to shut his mouth. He didn't want to hear this, and definitely not from the person who had gone through this all.

"He succeeded, ST. he did it, but I know once he's saved, he'll be very, very, very, very sorry. You and your friends have to stop this, or else I've tried to protect you for nothing." ST shook his head, not believing what Joey said. It couldn't be true… it just couldn't…

"Dad, please stay…" ST said hoarse, not more than just a whisper. Seeing his son like that, sad and completely unable to think about something else, wanted to make Joey cry. But he had to stay strong – for his son's sake.

"I wish I could, son, I wish I could. Goodbye, and stay strong. I'll come back to you later, at the turn of the tide," Joey said, slowly walking back.

"Dad…" ST said, but one moment he could still see him, and the next one Joey was gone – disappearing in the thick fog, that didn't really smell good. For good gone, possibly, until his next – and last – visit. With this, ST whispered just four words, before bursting into sobs and falling down on the ground again.

"I do like you…"

And the last part, after Joey's department, was all being watched by a person in the bushes, whose heart broke by seeing a sobbing ST.

* * *

_So, that was chapter 13! Hate? Love? Please tell me! Yes, it seems kinda rough for doing all that to ST, but it's part of the storyline, and I can't rewrite that storyline. And yes, two of myfavorite songs are Getting Along from AVPS, and When I Was from AVPSY. Let's hope it'll be online very fast! And yes, this once-in-a-story-guest is Joey..._

Shayne Logan, Iris Criss, Maurice Daniels, Charley Logan, Luke Criss, Jay Walker, Claudia Stones (This list is made based off the age; Shayne's the oldest now with the age of 17, and Claudia is the youngest (14), but not the dumbest)

___All the kids, Lyana Greenwood, Amelia Thunders, Maurice Daniels and the Darkness are mine; Charley (and Shayne and Ethan) Logan are created by Your Average Gryffindor Gleek and Claudia Stones by Silentdramaqueen01. I'm currently on weekly updates. ____P____lease review; it motivates me to go on with the story..._


	16. Ch 14: Memory and Speech

___YAGG: Hey, I've got a massive idea for another Starkid story (not these characters and not to these stories related in every way), and I currently have the plot already written out, so don't worry - I'll be back! And thank you!_

___Well, this is the 14th Chapter, Memory and Speech. And the explanation? I'm not even going to tell you, you'll find out soon enough. ____I don't know how the Team act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them._ **I do not own Team Starkid or their productions.** Enjoy!

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

The next morning Walker got up, he had the feeling something was going to happen. He didn't know why, and what, and how, but he just had this feeling. And it had something to do with his master. Something in the advantage of the Darkness, but at a cost.

And he somehow knew he had to pay this cost.

Joe walked outside, and saw the several Servants, and the few Slaves. The sun was shining brightly, no clouds in the sky. Today was going to be memorable, he knew. He didn't know how he knew, but this day had a beautiful morning, a promising beginning of the day.

Today was going to be memorable.

While walking to the trees, and greeting some old friends now and then, he was looking for someone. Lauren. She probably knew what was going to happen. It was freaking Lauren Lopez, she knew everything that was happening around. She was the first to realize mr. Logan could escape, and she also predicted Dylan would grow weak and couldn't resist before they reached the shack. If anything happens or is going to, Lauren always knows first.

"Lopez! Come here!" Joe shouted, and Lauren immediately came to him. They always used their surnames at the Darkness's territory – the whole wide world. If there were two with the same surnames, they would use "junior". So Joe should be _Walker_ and Bruce should be _Walker Jr_. and so they call Lauren _Lopez_.

"Something wrong, Walker?"

"Do you know what will happen?" He asked firmly, and her face grew a bit paler. Joe frowned – this was already something to look out for. It wasn't that good that her face grew pale. So it had something to do with him, Bruce, Jay or someone close to them…

"That's an order, Lopez," Joe growled impatiently. He knew he shouldn't be doing that. Growling to his own wife. And especially not since his wife was none other than Lauren Lopez. But she focused on his words, not on how they were said. No, not even when he would say it flirting.

"There is something, but I'm not allowed to tell you."

"At whose command, Lopez?"

"I cannot tell you this information," they went on like this for a minute, at least. Their voices were almost shouting at the end.

"Tell me!" Walker demanded

"The Darkness' itself, Joe!" Lauren said **(she almost screamed it! Better stay out of here way now...)**, and walked away. Joe watched her leave. He walked back to his place, as if nothing happened between them, preparing his lunch. But it did happen, but he first wanted to eat something. And after eating, he would pay the Darkness a visit. They had to talk about this certain something that was about to happen.

* * *

ST woke up. Man, this didn't feel good. He had an enormous head ache, and over the night, he had a terrible dream, with the ghost of his father, who came over to tell him he died. And then there was some mysterious voice who was winning a discussion between ST and the voice itself.

It was officially the baddest night of his life yet.

ST stood up and looked at his body. His clothes were dirty (he'd slept on the ground) and he felt hungry, and wanted someone to talk to, and someone who could explain what happened previous day. He wanted pretty much at the moment, and all would be explained later – he hoped.

_Yes, it will be explained. Do not worry. Hope you at least remember me for yesterday?_

ST frowned. He had heard this voice before, in his dreams. He didn't like it – in his dream it was pointing out all his faults.

And I hope you'll go away fast," ST said out loud. If he had to think it, that voice just wasn't so lucky.

_I will not go. You wanted company yourself, and here I am. You wished for answers, I will give you them, if you are able to ask the right questions._

"What do you mean?" ST asked, suddenly sounding somewhat scared. What sort of questions? What did that voice know about him/his situation he needed to know? Why the hell was he even wondering these things, this voice was just… unreal! Yes, that's the right word… unreal… it wasn't even there, so if he concentrated, it would probably go away.

Yep, ST was officially going crazy, talking about a voice of something that didn't even exist.

_I do exist. Do not mind thinking, I hear everything you hear, say and think._

Crap.

"So you're practically still here?" ST said sarcastically.

_I am a part of you. I can never truly leave you, something we do not like._

"Alright, so what do you want to tell me. Please make it quick, I need to find my friends, who left me."

_You don't remember anything about yesterday, do you? Everything you claim dreamed, really happened. Your leg hurts because of the fall in the stream. Joey did visit you, and he did say what you did not think… no, hope was true. It all really happened._

"So… Dad is…" ST began, but never finished.

_He is._ The voice sighed, like it also had emotions. It said it was a part of ST, so it must've felt the same pain ST felt in his chest, and he just knew it was his Dad's fault, that idiot! It was so unfair it had to happen to him!

_You thought it._ The voice said, excited for some weird reason.

"I thought, what?"

_It was something from one of Dad's musicals. The first Very Potter, if I am correct. Only, Ronald was saying it to Harry about Hermione._

"Then why can't I remember?" ST moaned, sitting down on the ground. He didn't really care if his pants were going to be dirtier than it was, he was in a forest on his own, if he didn't count the stupid voice that was irritating him.

_I did not think I would be able to do this anymore._

"What are you talking about?"

_I do not talk, or speak for that matter. I think. Have you ever heard me talking?_

"Right, then what are you _thinking_ about?" ST was getting annoyed by this.

_I do not know how you would react to this, but there is a reason you can hear me. I only can think to you like this when nobody else is around. Because I am part of you, you and only you can hear me._

"What do you call yourself?" ST interrupted. The voice seemed irritated because ST interrupted him/her/it, and responded shortly.

_Memory._

"So you're a girl." The boy didn't really thought about this - Memory sounded like a girl's name, so he'd said this out loud. End of discussion.

_Do I think with a girl's voice?_ Well, it got a point. It was a male voice, and there was nothing female in it. But yeah, ST was a boy himself, so…

"Go on," ST just said, making Memory go on.

_Like I said, I am Memory. This is not my name – it is just the name of the function I have in your mind. I am the Guide of your memory. I put all memories in certain closets of your mind, and the better/happier/sadder the memory, the closer I place it to your heart, because only the most emotional memories are worth sharing with your heart. I copy and paste those as well, for if your mind cannot take it anymore or something bad happens. These are a few memories, but it should be enough._

"Should be enough to do, what?" ST asked, but there the first memory came. One of his father, running in a burning police office. He sighed, and made it himself comfortable and closed his eyes, giving Memory the permission to show him some memories.

Little did he know it would include all of his life in short and the most important parts from all musicals his father and his friends made.

* * *

"How's Luke?" Jay asked Iris, who was sitting next to her younger brother. Iris shook her head.

"Not good." Luke was sweating badly, and Iris had put her jacket over Luke's hot body, because Luke had asked this. Jay looked at the Criss-kid, and her thoughts trailed off to a boy named ST Richter, somehow. They had been friends since everything was fixed between them. They had some things in common – they both didn't like their older brothers (Bruce and Richard), they hated their father's jobs (police officer and actor) and hated the fact several people recognized their parents and asked for autographs and photos when on trips or on vacation.

"How do you think it's going with ST?" Jay asked finally. Iris shrugged.

"I don't know, but I guess he'll be fine. It's ST, after all. He know how to take care of himself."

"Not in this state, he can't," Jay said firmly before standing up. ST just left them, without really telling them what was wrong. Yes, he might've said he couldn't take it anymore, but really? That wasn't his style of doing things. Leaving his friends just wasn't ST. He could react differently because of what happened to him, but he should remember his friends.

Jay walked away, to the bushes, to her 'personal' place for this day.

Shayne had overheard all of this. He's no spy like Duder, off course not, but he did care for their safety – especially Charley's. But, to keep their safety, they had to fight. Fight against the Darkness – if they didn't attack and waited for the moment they attacked, the enemy was in the advantage. They still thought the children were running away from them, scared as hell, flying from any danger that occurred. Until then, it was always the Darkness who made the first move, it were always those Servants that attacked first.

No, this time the kids would attack first, and have a great advantage and could kick the butts of those traitors such as Bruce.

Shayne stood up and called everybody together. When everyone was there, they looked up at him expectantly. He sighed – how could he ever think he could encourage them?

He looked at the people he learned to live with. The situation hadn't been that easy, and he knew most of them were just simple, and all ready to fight against their parents if necessary. He breathed once more, before taking up the branch he'd chosen as his weapon. He turned to everyone who survived. And started to speak, hesitating, but trying to convince them attacking would give them a big advantage.

"I'm not that good at inspiring people, Charley can tell, but I just have to try. We have been in a very uncomfortable situation lately, something at the cost of our friends and family. We all lost at least one person to the Darkness, protecting them or in a foolish situation. But we don't need to think about the negative side of losing them. Clark Stewart managed to get Bruce out of our camp before he actually could hurt someone heavily other than Richard, who one day later choose we had to safe Charley, and not him. Just for his brother's sake. So people, we cannot give up now." _Time for some examples they know, _Shayne thought after pausing.

"Did Commander Up give up after his famous injury that left him almost as robot, or just for a part? Did Dick just stay with Joey when he met Sally's Cooter, and waited for the day Joey finally realized Sally isn't that bad? Did Batman give up after Robin's kidnapping and stayed sobbing in his Batcave? No, they didn't. Because they were brave, though they first didn't really saw it in the beginning, and still did see it in the end. Up went after Taz and killed those giant mosquitoes. Dick temporaly castrated Joey, to go to his love. Batman saved his friend, while Supes saved the world once more. They all have something in unison: they did these things for their loved ones. So now it's our turn to fight back. It's our time to take revenge for the ones we love, for our friends, for those who need us most. They never let us down, and now we are not letting them down!"

All of them shouted in agreement as Shayne took a big branch and lifted it over his head. "Let's kick their butt!" Luke shouted with a hoarse voice, having the others screaming in agreement – especially Claudia, since she wanted to go after them like forever. And Shayne? Well, he just had to smile when he saw and heard this – for the first time in his life, he actually got the trust of the S-family.

At least, from those who still are their own selves.

* * *

_Shayne's being inspiring! First, I didn't know who would say this, but later I decided he has to be it. Because he seemed very rude in the beginning, I wanted him to do some good. And here is this 'some good'. And ST and Joe? Oh, they'll find out soon enough, too. All of this will be explained later on, and I mean 'every single element you've doubted about._

Shayne Logan, Iris Criss, Maurice Daniels, Charley Logan, Luke Criss, Jay Walker, Claudia Stones (This list is made based off the age; Shayne's the oldest now with the age of 17, and Claudia is the youngest (14), but not the dumbest)

___All the kids, Lyana Greenwood, Amelia Thunders, Maurice Daniels and the Darkness are mine; Charley (and Shayne and Ethan) Logan are created by Your Average Gryffindor Gleek and Claudia Stones by Silentdramaqueen01. I'm currently on weekly updates. ____P____lease review; it motivates me to go on with the story..._


	17. Ch 15: Three men need psychiatry

___Chapter 15 is here, and I named it Three men need psychiatry because I couldn't think of any better name for this chapter. And it pretty much sums up how they think and what they do and what happens to them. I'm planning on at least three more chapters after this one. ____I don't know how the Team act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them._ **I do not own Team Starkid or their productions.** Enjoy!

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

"Alright, this all you got?" ST said. He was getting bored by this Memory-guy in his head, and all memories this guy showed. It was getting dark, seeing ST woke up in the morning, he was sitting there already a whole day. It was getting boring, being told by clips who he's supposed to be, and as an addition, he saw every grown-up with their special part in one of their parents musicals. It was weird to hear Uncle Brant's voice at once, and nice to see how well Uncle AJ could dance. There was one man he didn't recognize, and people called him 'Shlongbottom' – this was something he had to ask his fa… his mother.

_No, it is not. I still have one to show you. You should note I created this one myself with your strongest memories. This is the last one, and after this, I hope you will never have to talk to me again._

"Wait, what did you say?" ST asked, not-understanding. The memory started to play in his head, though. For the last time, the teenager closed his eyes and focused on the memory his newest frenemy Memory showed him.

Could he actually be his own frenemy?

ST sighed when he saw people running on-stage with their underpants over their clothes. He'd seen that one already! His father wasn't part of it (the first time), but Memory found it worthy to play anyway. This time, it was changed.

You could see Batman's (Walker's) face now, but it wasn't Walker. It was his own face. If ST wasn't shocked, he was now. Was this how he thought about himself? That he could actually be the strong Batman?

The face of Robin was the one of his brother, Richard. Not so long after this, he could also spot Bruce (Green Lantern), Vanessa (Wonder Woman), Clark (Superman) and the others. Charley was dressed up as Black Canary, and Shayne was Hawkman, strangely enough. And all the other kids were there as well. Iris represented Zatana, Luke got the Aquaman, and Delia was dressed up like Green Arrow.

"Why are you…" _Silence, ST; watch this and listen to what the green one has to say._ Memory demanded. It just spoiled one thing – this one was with the sound. What was nice, because almost all others were without the music (unlike _Beauty _from Starship, 2011 and "Slongbottom").

And then, Green Lantern/Dylan Saunders/Richard Richter started to sing about the Batman, as the narrator.

_One man, many friends __going down a road that never ends._

_Super friends, Super gross, S__uper hearts with super souls._

What did that mean? It was one of his favorite songs, maybe, but what the heck did it do in this situation? (ST forgot it was part of HMB. What. A. Shame.). It was then when everyone started to sing.

_We're like –_

_Long lost brothers * who found each other and love each other like family_

_(* Holy Musical!/No more dark sad lonely knight!/Rogues are we!)_

**_Batman!_**

"Batman," ST whispered when they screamed his name at the end of their fifth play. He remembered it now – finally, he got it back! He got it all back, and was glad he didn't have to ask someone's name or something stupid like that!

_You were worried you would not remember it, but you have it all back._ ST sighed.

"Memory? Aren't you gone yet?"

_Not yet, but I will go when you remember when you wished to forget._

"What the heck does that mean?" ST almost screamed. It didn't really make sense to him. He wished to forget what? Oh right, that's what he has to remember! But he didn't knew when he exactly tried (or wished, to say it with Memory's words) to forget something. the voice inside his head decided he had to do this on his own, because he didn't hear it anymore. So he was on his own again. It scared him a bit – Memory had gave him someone to feel not alone with, and it was gone.

"Okay, so," ST began, hoping Memory listened, "If you just give me a hint, I'll figure it out. Remember it's one step closer for not talking to each other ever again." Complete silence. No reaction. ST sighed. Well, this was it, Memory left, so he was freed from him forever now! He sat down, relieved nobody would tell him what to do now.

Still, something didn't feel right – its last words. "_When you remember when you wished to forget"_, when did he ever wish to forget something? Never, actually. He had to find it, but that meant working. He groaned – he hated working, in his free time and for school. But he had no choice, hadn't he?

What the hell did he wish to forget?

Then it came back. He didn't exactly wished it, he actually wanted not to believe it. And what was it, y' ask? The trust. He tried to forget his friends trusted him, so it would be easier to leave them in the hands of Shayne, who he actually had forgotten over the past days. That was it! he wished to forget their trust in him, and his trust in them was directly connected with it.

Now, he had to find the others, after he'd found the base of the Darkness. It looks like he wishes join them, but he won't, I promise. After he'll find it, he'll return and tell them where exactly to go if there comes any fight in the future.

With that, ST stood up and went searching their base.

* * *

"Lopez and the others are hiding something, but what?" Joe said out loud. Except for that moment, he hadn't seen Lauren. Well, he found her somewhere, but she was crying, and Joe didn't think it would be wise to talk to Lauren in her current state. Practically everybody seemed to ignore him or, when he checked upon them, tried to avoid his gaze. He could look Meredith in the eyes, though, and he saw tears welling up in her eyes. Alright, he could understand being witness of something Bruce had done could be a touchy topic, but it didn't hurt that long, did it? Well, it didn't hurt him that long. Shortly after seeing her tears, she hugged him, completely taking Walker aback. When she let go on him, it seemed like she couldn't stop the tears anymore.

"We'll miss you, Joe," she said before spurting away to Brolden and Brosenthal, who were staring at their small conversation. They didn't want to talk about it either. This was getting weird.

Maybe he should ask the Darkness what was going on.

He walked up to the forest, and when he almost reached the trees again, he didn't hear any of the Servants or Slaves. Only his own footsteps, and some noise coming from the direction of the small camp, where everyone should be busy with their job, like they were working for the Overqueen on Bug-world.

"Master, sir, er, is it true you forbid Lopez," he began to feel uneasy around this invisible man (thing?) that forced him to do things he would regret later, "and the others to tell what for day it is today? And that I am part of that special event?" The voice of the Darkness answered immediately.

"Yes, that's true. Now you're here, we shall start the ceremony." Second time Joe was taken aback today. Did it just say ceremony? What kind of ceremony? Was that why everyone avoided him, because of this 'ceremony'? And more important, how did they know about this ceremony without telling the only Shadow, direct leader in absence of the Darkness, what was going to happen?

"What ceremony?" Joe dared to ask. He could feel the Darkness was staring at him. Joe couldn't move. It was inspecting him, by looking at his appearance and into his soul. Do you know how it feels, when someone is trying to look right through you and you can't go away, because that someone is your boss? Well, I can tell you that it doesn't feel funny, and to Walker it felt like the Darkness was staring like he was standing in an outfit like Brian Holden wore when he played Lupin right after he'd been a werewolf. So completely covered with blood and no underpants.

Then, something slapped him in the face. It felt and sounded like a human hand, but nobody was around. Then a kick in his leg, but once again, nobody around. What the hell was causing that pain? And if it was around, this must be an invisible man/woman. But since nobody could be invisible, how could this be happening, with nobody around? Well, there was someone around: the Darkness…

No! that was absurd! It couldn't move, it had no visible form (Joe only had seen it once and couldn't remember it) and never came out of his part of the forest. But it was also the nearest form of life. Speaking of which, it kept 'attacking' Walker, for I don't know how long. But the point is, Joe grew weaker with every push, slam and kick he received from his invisible enemy.

At some point, he couldn't take it anymore, and fell on the ground. He felt horrible, was physically (and mentally) broken and didn't feel any intension to stand up and fight back. Not anymore. He felt how his mind drifted away and Joe closed his eyes.

* * *

"It won't open, Bruce, get over it!" Delia said. Bruce was pulling and pushing the door as if he needed to go away quickly, like the devil himself was in this very room. Vanessa had found some playing cards, and she and Clark started to make their own version of a known game.

"Sometimes someone has to come here to give us our food! They can't stay away forever and when it opens, I'll be ready for it! I'll attack them, and I'll lock them up like they did with us, and I'll…" if Delia hadn't stopped Bruce there, he would've said the many ways of 'torturing', like the meals his father made them and brought them daily.

"But Bruce is right – we can't stay here any longer. We need to get back to the others," Vanessa said, after making the score even in their game (5-5).

"But it doesn't help if he keeps pulling and pushing that door. He can knock himself down any minute, and how I'd like to see that, it doesn't really is a good sight," Delia said.

"At least I've got one person behind me in this fight, right Clark?" Bruce said. Clark didn't answer, and was actually nowhere to see in their small prison.

"Clark?" Bruce asked, and Vanessa and Delia looked around to find the small blonde-haired boy.

"Yes?" a voice from above him asked. Bruce looked up to the vents and saw Clark was crawling in it.

"What are you doing up there!?" Bruce asked, almost screaming at his new best friend.

"You better wait until I'm back in here, I can't hear you. Give me some seconds." After a little minute, Clark appeared behind some iron bars that lay on the ground. He walked up to Bruce, whose mouth fell open, as he saw how Clark just walked toward him like nothing exciting happened.

"And your question is…?" Clark began, waiting for Bruce to finish it (if Walker's son stopped staring at him as if he was an alien) so he could go back.

"You… you… what were you doing?" Bruce could say at least. Clark looked confused, but understood after some moments of thinking.

"Oh, you mean in those vents? Well, I needed to go and there's no proper toilet here, so I went outside to…"

"Wait a minute, _what_?" Bruce reacted. Clark went outside? Without getting in any trouble? And he didn't tell anyone? It could lead to being able to go out of that place that smelled like feet. And with their freedom (and knowledge) they could help their friends defeat this Darkness-thing, and get their parents back, and go back to Chicago to forget everything that happened here.

"Yes, there's no proper toilet in here…" Clark said confsed, but Bruce interrupted again.

"No, not that. You went outside? You can climb up through the vents and go out of here?" Clark nodded. Bruce almost screamed out of joy. He'd find a way out of that place, and a plan began to form in his head. If they just waited for someone to bring their food, Clark could escape and follow him to where they kept the keys. He could steal them, release them, and then the only thing they had to do, is to find the others and tell them what happened, including 'Getting Along', if necessary.

"I've got an escape plan!" Bruce shouted, which made the girls groan. He said this almost every day, and every day, his plan didn't work. They hadn't such fate in his plans anymore – actually they hadn't any fate in Bruce himself.

"No, don't, this one will work! I'm 99% sure of it!"

Vanessa stepped to Bruce, a frown on her face. "And the one percent you're not sure of?"

"That's not a problem, Vanessa, I'll be prepared for everything." Bruce said to his 'cousins' with a grin.

* * *

There he was, lying on the ground of the forest. He slowly opened his eyes, looking around in the familiar surroundings. He stood up and looked at the place where he had to live for the past years – always the same trees, and only a few visitors, such as Walker.

A smile appeared on his lips. That was such a naïve man! He'd made the right choices, in his advantage, that was true. He did a lot of things for him: he planned this along with Joey, who is out of the Darkness' way for disobeying him, he was the one to get Lauren and Lyana, and ordered the Servants to get Brian Holden to that place so he could be involved in its great plan.

He lifted an arm. Muscled, and big hands. He looked down at his body – this would do it. He'd chosen the right person to be his Shadow. Walker didn't know, Joey didn't know this as well, and was such an easy prey, easy to manipulate. And, in the end, easy to convince he's up to no good to the world, and not to his Shadow.

Joseph Walker was wrong. But he'll never know this. Because the Darkness possessed his body now.

* * *

_Man, again a cliffhanger! I really hate those... But I'm being lazy and didn't start writing next chapter yet, so you'll just have to wait until next Friday/Saturday/Sunday__. What could've happened to Bruce andhis friends? What will ST do? And how will the others react on 'Walker'? Leave spculations in the review-box. All will be explained, but I can tell - next chapter, the three groups/people will come together._

Shayne Logan, Iris Criss, Maurice Daniels, Charley Logan, Luke Criss, Jay Walker, Claudia Stones (This list is made based off the age; Shayne's the oldest now with the age of 17, and Claudia is the youngest (14), but not the dumbest)

___All the kids, Lyana Greenwood, Amelia Thunders, Maurice Daniels and the Darkness are mine; Charley (and Shayne and Ethan) Logan are created by Your Average Gryffindor Gleek and Claudia Stones by Silentdramaqueen01. I'm currently on weekly updates on Friday/Saturday. ____P____lease review; it motivates me to go on with the story..._


	18. Ch 16: This is the end

___Here's the 16th is already, and I'm almost at the end. I guess two more chapters and an epilogue, more if I'm lucky and want to write more then planned. This is the climax, and any questions will be answered in the next chapter/the one after the next chapter. ____I'm planning on at least three more chapters after this one. ____I don't know how the Team act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them._ **I do not own Team Starkid or their productions.** Enjoy!

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

"Alright, everybody knows what to do?" Walker asked the group, and they nodded. They just had checked upon the kids, and were now ready for the last one. Finally, it was very hard to lie to their children about so many stuff.

"If anybody is too early, or too late, I'll punish him personally. Understood?" the Starkids nodded, and now they only had to wait for the kids. Until they arrived and could start the s-

"They're coming!" Holden said, and the others directly started preparing for the last out of many. It was almost at its end, and they had to go through two rough weeks to let the kids believe they weren't the same anymore. But it was almost over, thank dead god!

"In your positions – they can arrive any second now!" Walker shouted, taking place between Lauren and Jaime. They had to start any minute now.

And then it was finally over.

"Are we there yet?" Luke asked. Shayne shook his head.

"No, we just got three minutes further than the last time you asked." Shayne said. He didn't have to be that rude, but if he wasn't, Luke would've never shut up. He knew Luke would ask the same within minutes, or even seconds, but Shayne couldn't blame the Criss-kid. He felt ill, and coughed all the time. They'd offered him to stay away from the fight with Iris, but he wouldn't.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us," he'd said with a soft smile, quoting HMB and the first Spiderman-movie. So now they were heading all to the battlefield with weapons people wouldn't use – branches, mostly.

"There they are!" Charley said suddenly, pointing to the grown-ups who slowly came into view. They stood there, as if they were holding a contest who-can-stand-still-like-a-statue. Joe stood in the middle, next to Jaime and Lauren. All of them were holding their 'weapons', which meant they had been expecting them. And looking at their weapons, they couldn't harm them that much – it would only give them some bruises, but nothing more. Joey was nowhere to be found, off course. He was… let's say, somewhere else. But he was watching, I can tell. He was watching them…

They came closer, Shayne first, with Charley at his right and Claudia at his left. It didn't feel that fair. He felt sorry for giving that speech in the first place. Because, really, everyone else should've seen they were so going to lose. 1) There were only seven 'children' left to fight the grown-ups, with only three of them being boys, and one of them wasn't completely healthy. But Claudia, being who she is, could easily take Luke's place, and one other. 2) the grown-ups have either hidden or brought their friends home. 3) There were ten of them, and ten adults against seven kids wasn't really fair, right?

What I want say, is: it doesn't look like they're going to win at first sight, because of many advantages of the grown-ups.

Shayne approached the middle between the six others and the ten 'statues' and looked at them carefully. He couldn't find his father. Great. Another prisoner of the Darkness…

"Surrender now, or we'll make you!" he shouted at them. They didn't speak, or move for that matter. They weren't convinced. Not by his words, not by the way he said it, not by his impression. Jaime and Lauren let Walker approach Shayne. Jay almost wanted to come there, too (it was her father!) but decided this couldn't turn out right. Both her parents were affected, just like Bruce. So it was better if she stayed well out of their reach (for now)…

"You think you can defeat me and my army?" Walker growled. Jay frowned. That's odd – her father didn't growl. Not to her, not to his friends, not to anymore. Then why would he do it now?

"What army? You're with ten!" Shayne reminded him.

"I mean" Joe began, "I have nine men and women behind me to serve and fight for me – that is my army. And you… with such attitude, you surely have considered joining us, didn't you? You can't deny you didn't think about it, having the power to rule all. Maybe, if you surrender now, I will keep your little friends alive. You will live on, but that's the cost. Or you'll join in, or you'll die with them. Make your choice." Shayne was taken aback by this. The muscular man in front of him wanted him to join an evil force, and whatever he choose, his friends would be killed? It seemed attractive to live on as the only survivor of this little 'resistance' **(A/N it's just a resistance, if you think about it!)**, but if it was without his friends, he would prefer to die.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to join in." Joe didn't seem happy with this answer.

"You will be sorry for that answer, young man. This is the end." He looked back to his friends, and saw the six others had lost all hope. It was the end, they thought. How could he made them thing otherwise? This wasn't the end… that was it! This was the end, indeed, but not for them- for the Darkness it was! if they only believed in it, they were so gonna win this thing!

With that, Shayne started to sing, loud enough to be heard by both groups.

_It's been a long time coming, but tonight is the end of the war, my friend._

_Tomorrow only one side will remain._

Claudia, Luke and Charley got what Shayne wanted to do, and sang along – Luke not so loud as the three others, but he did his best.

_We will win or we will lose the fight, either way it's the end, no use to pretend._

_(+ others without Shayne) It's the final show, we gotta go, meet our destiny!_

_"This is the end!" _

The teens shouted. It had worked, maybe, if the grown-ups hadn't sang the next part. But yeah, rule no. 1: every song that was sung, had to be finished. And at this moment, they were the Death-Eaters of their (temporaly) Dumbledore's Army.

_Your time is running out; where is your hero now?_

_You can look everywhere but he's nowhere to be found._

_You look to your right – You're not gonna find him!_

_You look to your left – he's not even there!_

_Don't even try, he doesn't care about you._

_He's moved on, he's gone, he's gone, he's gone!_

**_This is the end!_**

If a song had to be ended, the children would love to help their parents in finishing such a nice song. And besides, if the Starkids were singing, they mostly forgot the rest of the world, felt like they were all alone on the planet, so that is when they could attack!

_This is the end of all the fighting._

_This is the end, the people dying._

_This is the end, there's no trying to deny it's gonna be us or them._

_This is the end, the curtain's closing._

_This is the end, the final showing._

_This is the end; this is going to be the best scene in the whole show._

**_This is the end!_**

Next (solo) was for the Starkids, again, and that was when they attacked.

_It's been a long time coming, but tonight is the end of the war my friend. Tom–_

"Let the battle begin!" Shayne screamed, and the children took their chance. They ran toward the grown-ups (not by surprise) and they prepared to take them all.

"Let's do this," Walker said, before tackling Shayne and giving the Team the sign they've been waiting for. The sign of the battle. The sign that allowed them to give everything they got for the very last time.

_Let the game begin…_

ST stopped next to a tree, panting hardly. He'd been running for who-knows-how-long and was getting tired. But he had to go on. Tell them he needed them, and to apologize to Claudia he didn't see that earlier. Because if he didn't, there was a big chance she would bring him to the Darkness herself as his sanction.

In a distance, he heard sound. Screams and some singing voices (he could've imagined the latter). ST grew more curious, so he just forgot his tiredness and went as fast as he could to the sound. Oh, he so hoped he was right he heard something… he's never been good in orienting himself, so he just ran in a totally random direction and hoped is was the right one.

He heard the sounds grew harder, so he was heading closer. He hadn't imagined it. so people were really in danger, and he had to interfere. Well, he didn't really had to do it, but he wanted to help anyone, as long as it wasn't the Darkness. He only had to go a few more inches…

ST had a clear look at the 'battle' in front of him, when they couldn't see him sitting there. He followed everything with his eyes. Seven against ten. That wasn't fair, was it?

Maurice occurred Lauren in the back, and Brosenthal had seen this – the man wasn't 'fighting' anyone – but didn't interfere. He was just looking at the scene, smiling to see what happened. But yeah, it was Lauren, so Maurice lay faster on the ground before he could say _supermegafoxyawesomehot_. And all the others? They didn't even fight back. They were just defending themselves against the kids. The only ones from who he could see that they were actually trying, were Joe, Lauren and Jaime. ST still was feeling weaker and tired, so decided to stay a bit and look at the fight in front of him.

What a friend!

Then, it changed. Charley was now 'fighting' against Walker. Oh no, he couldn't let this happen! He stood up, grabbing the closest branch and ran straight to the fighting pair.

"Don't you dare touching her!" he said darkly, standing between Joe and Charley. It didn't feel right to talk like that to his favorite uncle, but he was going to hurt Charley if he hadn't done anything. When he took a look at the weapon Joe used, it was clear Charley could've handle this without him. But it felt good to stand at her side again.

Joe started to laugh, and the others stopped 'fighting'. When the kids saw ST, they were looking rather happy to have their friend back. It was an evil laugh most villains laughed (except when they couldn't talk) and ST held his 'weapon' tighter.

"Do you think you can defeat _me_? You don't stand a chance, boy. Nobody stands a chance against me, and once you're gone, nobody ever will."

"Excuse me?" ST asked – he'd heard a lot of odd things coming out of Joe's mouth, but this was the oddest of all, "What did Joe just say?" he asked Charley, who shook her head. She didn't know what he was babbling about as well.

"Didn't you little children notice? I will tell this only once, so listen carefully. I am not Walker, if you thought I was. You're looking at your new master in his brand new body." ST's mouth fell open, en the other kids were looking confused at Walker. Jay looked like she could burst into tears, being the last real Walker left on the 'battlefield'.

"You can't take over anyone. Nobody can!" ST said, but his voice sounded higher, and a lot less brave than he thought it would sound.

"You are right. Someone can't take another's body. Something can. I am not a person, and yet I am living. I have found a new host and he is serving quite well, I have to say. He will do great as the face of the new ruler of America." ST felt something wasn't right. Sometimes, the Darkness hesitated in its words. Like Joe was still fighting back… somehow. There was only one way of finding out.

"Uncle Joe, listen to me. I know you're still down there. Fight it. you know you're the stronger one." I sounded like someone would say in a movie, but it was his only chance. If they hadn't stared at him before, they now probably did. In the worst case, they thought he was crazy, talking to the 'enemy' like that. But it wasn't the Darkness he addressed his words to, it was Joseph Walker. And at the moment, he was somewhere in his own body, pushed in a faraway corner by the Darkness who needed a new body.

Why did this all kept reminding him of a movie?

"ST, what are you doing?" Charley asked him.

"I know what I'm doing," he simply responded. He didn't, though – he was bluffing, desperately hoping it would be all over within seconds. Joe, at the other hand, had received ST's message and tried (for the last time) to get himself freed. And it worked. Joe could (at least) free himself and was getting hugged by Jay. Everyone looked like they awoke out of a trance, and when they heard what happened from their children, they all came and congratulated him and his friends. The four prisoners – Delia, Clark, Bruce and Vanessa – were happily greeted by the others. Joe gets (at the end) hugged by Bruce, the boy who once was hostage of Adam and his fellows and witnessed how Joey and Dylan almost died several years ago. Everything seemed alright.

That was when ST saw it. Joe held a small syringe, filled with something ST didn't recognize, ready to stab his one and only son and do with her whatever the Darkness planned on doing. As a last resistance before vanishing. And the Richter-kid was pretty sure he was the only who'd seen it. He now had to decide – and he decided to make his real-life movie 'complete'.

He pushed Bruce out of the way, and felt how the needle went straight in his arm, and this 'venom' instantly rushed through his whole body. The syringe fell on the ground, where everyone could see it, and the S-family held their breath when they realized what happened.

The Darkness (still in Joe's body) approached ST and said, "goodnight, ST – I hope you'll enjoy afterlife." before disappearing completely and leaving Joe staring to the boy. ST fell onto his knees, fighting whatever the syringe contained and now was in his body. Through the trees he thought he'd seen Richard an Joey coming from the edge to the group.

And then, before slipping into the unconscious, he only murmured some words. These words meant more at first sight. It's how ST felt when he saw how Richard was been pulled in the forest, out of their reach forever. How ST felt when his vision blurred before he'd seen how Walker walked toward Joey with a knife. It's the only thing he wished to say to them when he left his friends in the hands of Shayne, who nobody dared to trust. And now, this was how he felt when slipping back in unconsciousness again, and were meant for everyone there, but mostly for Richard, Joey and Charley.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

_Yes, it kinda sucks to leave you here. Once again, I really hate cliffhangers, but I didn't feel like posting more for this week. This have cooled down - no more dangeous situations. The climax just happened, so we'll only see an ending that's more peaceful than all chapters before._

Shayne Logan, Iris Criss, Maurice Daniels, Charley Logan, Luke Criss, Jay Walker, Claudia Stones (This list is made based off the age; Shayne's the oldest now with the age of 17, and Claudia is the youngest (14), but not the dumbest)

___All the kids, Lyana Greenwood, Amelia Thunders, Maurice Daniels and the Darkness are mine; Charley (and Shayne and Ethan) Logan are created by Your Average Gryffindor Gleek and Claudia Stones by Silentdramaqueen01. I'm currently on weekly updates on Friday/Saturday. ____P____lease review; it motivates me to go on with the story..._


	19. Ch 17: Reality or fantasy?

___Chapter 17 has arrived. Title will explain itself. Don't feel like saying much today, so...______I don't know how the Team act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them._ **I do not own Team Starkid or their productions.** Enjoy!

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

"Will he notice?" Charley asked. Richard, sitting next to his brother and looking extra wounded, nodded. "They read how to use it, and he will awake. And in his state, I don't think he'll notice."

"I… I just hope he won't be mad at you and your father." They've been discussing this all day. Amelia came walking over to them, and told them it was almost time. He should be waking up by now. Richard smiled to Charley, who still was worried.

"What if I can't…"

"You're one of the most talented girls I know. You'll be able to do it, and he'll understand. It was to help him, remember?" With these words, Richard walked toward ST, who was softly waking up. Not long after, Charley made her way to the two brothers.

She could do it, even if it meant screwing their friendship. But it didn't have to be screwed if ST understood why she did it.

* * *

ST woke up, moaning. He didn't know where he was, how long he had been asleep/unconscious, and what time it was. But he knew one thing – he felt more terrible then a lot of things that happened in a distant past. And he was feeling hungry and thirsty, though he could taste something chicken-like in his mouth. They had fed him in his 'sleep'. Great. They wanted to keep him alive.

Someone immediately hugged him when ST moved. He hugged him/her back, hesitating, feeling horrible because he probably had drunk more Somni in a month that was good for him. Though he had his eyes open, he couldn't see anything. He was thinking that toxic medicine was turning him blind, which he didn't like at all. So he didn't let go on him/her, afraid of the things around him, and afraid he wouldn't see anything anymore for the rest of his life.

"_Tu nous a fait très peur_," a shocked voice whispered in his ear. It was the voice of the friend who was hugging him, and the person ST hoped it would be. And the only one who randomly speaks in French. He held her tighter.

"It's alright, Charley, I'm alright." He could barely whisper this, because the medicine was still disturbing his mind. And he just couldn't tell her he was blind (he hoped temporaly). And he thought that if Charley would let go on him, he would go back into the darkness – forever, this time. It wasn't easy for him when she let go on him.

"Who else is here?" ST whispered, so if there were others, they couldn't hear him, "who could make it here?" if ST could see, he would see Charley was smiling.

"Everyone, ST. All of our parents, all saved, because of you! You beat it. You really beat it!" ST smiled softly.

"So Dad's still alive?"

"I hate to tell this, but…" she didn't finish, but ST knew what she meant. The only family he now had, were his siblings, his mother and the complete S-family, though the connection with the S-family was gone. Joey Richter is gone…

"And Uncle Joe. Is he…" ST yawned. He felt weak, so he didn't finish. Fortunately, Charley got what he wanted to ask.

"He's free, ST! The Darkness has left him completely! He's very sorry what he did to you. We tried to convince him he wasn't guilty because he was possessed or ordered to, but he didn't…" it sounded like Charley trailed off, but she wasn't really the type to do that. He couldn't hear Charley anymore, only in the very distance, so it had to be bad. But with some questions he got to know Joe blamed him, but says he's very sorry.

"Good," ST said. He didn't feel like talking, but he was tired. Very tired. If he only could go back to sleep…

In the distance, he heard people say stuff, but he couldn't really understand what they were saying. He heard the words, but they had no meaning.

And, he heard how someone sat down next to him. He turned his head in the direction of the person who just sat next to him. He didn't look at him/her (couldn't see them at all) but hoped he would hear him/her clear enough.

"ST? are you alright?" he heard the worried voice, but it was at a certain distance. He hadn't heard this voice a long time, and almost didn't believe it when it spoke to him.

"Richard…?" ST asked. It didn't really sound like a question, but he couldn't say anything else at the moment. He could be wrong. A few days ago, he'd heard from Charley and Maurice that Bruce had… yes, it was probably someone else who sounded as Richard to him.

"Yes, it's me. I'm so sorry, bro. I'm sorry I let him do this to you, I had to stay undercover, for goodness' sake. I'm so sorry…" Wow. A lot of words coming out of his brother's mouth, more than usual.

"Why… how…" he'd better rest now, and better doesn't say anything. But this young man just confirmed it was his older brother, and he needed answers. And only when he got them, he'd rest. And both him and his brother knew this.

"Bruce spared me. He couldn't kill, he said, not like Joe. He just let me go, well, not exactly. I was knocked unconscious, and they took me to their camp, I heard. From time to time, when I was about to wake up, Bruce knocked me down again. Sometimes he let me be awake and let me eat and drink something." Why did it feel like he wasn't sure of what he said? Why did it sound like somebody wrote it down for him and he just had to say it? And hadn't he wrote the same down in one of his documents on his computer, as one of his many ideas?

"Don't…"

"Don't, what?" Richard asked his brother.

"Don't… ever… leave me… again…" he could barely speak these words. He felt weaker than ever before, and felt like he could slip back in the unconsciousness forever. But he fought it. He fought it as long as he still could feel anything at all. Just to stay alive, to be with his friends.

"ST, don't go, it's gonna be okay, stay with us!" he heard Charley speaking this with a big fear.

"I'm trying…" ST answered. Why couldn't he just shut his mouth at once? He didn't really have to reply on everything the people around him said. But he did anyways, and it made him weaker with every word he said.

As if it was the last chance she'd get, he suddenly felt how her lips touched his lips, and the next moment they were kissing. An electric shock seemed to be rushing through his body – this was likely the first time in his life he felt something like this. If he hadn't known better, he'd say they were the two last people on Earth, that she was his queen, etcetera. It just felt better than anything he felt before.

He now knew with who he wanted to spend the rest of his shortened life.

"Don't die on us, ST. please stay awake…" Charley said suddenly, and ST tried. But he was just – really, really, really tired now. No turning back. There was just one thing he wanted to say, before slipping away.

"I love you both…" his head grew heavier, and soon he drifted off to the unconsciousness.

* * *

After standing next to ST for something that seemed like ages, Charley looked up at Richard with pleading eyes. Just then, he couldn't held his laughter anymore and both started to laugh.

"You did a great job. I almost believed it." Charley said. Richard raised his eyebrows, still grinning.

"Almost?"

"Alright, I believed it, you were way better than I was."

"No, you were the better one, really" Richard said, "some people keep thinking that children of actors are so gonna be actors as well, or so something to feel as important as their parents. The talent is born, even when both parents aren't that talented. And I knew you could do it!" Charley smiled with this comment. Did he had to talk about it right now?

"It's just for now, you know. If I didn't, you would make me. And I knew this was important."

"Did you feel anything funny?" Richard asked, and Charley suddenly started blushing.

"No, I didn't."

"Oh, please! 'course you did! It feels special, huh, that first kiss? I can tell you how it feels, 'cause I feel that every time I kiss Iris," Charley had almost forgotten he and Iris Criss were together, "and I don't know why, but I think my sister is hitting on Bruce. I'd better stop them; a Walker-Richter mix can never end happily ever after." Now Charley raised an eyebrow.

"And a Criss-Richter mix isn't dangerous? Please, the kids of 'Harry' and 'Ron' from the Very Potter Musical, that just feels wrong!"

"But what is more dangerous, 'Harry'/'Ron' or 'Voldemort'/'Ron'?"

"the last wouldn't work, Voldemort has Quirrell, Umbridge has Firenze and Tom Riddle just is Voldemort, so Criss-Richter is way more dangerous." Charley stated, "and we'd better leave ST alone. He needs to rest." Richard nodded in agreement, and they left ST.

They knew he'll be fine, after all.

* * *

ST was standing in a very dark room. He couldn't see anything, but a young boy who seemed to expect him. The boy was around his age, weight, height, and looked exactly like him. Creepy.

"I didn't know I had a twin brother," ST said, looking at the boy, who sighed.

"I am Memory, you fool! And you did a great job there. It really looked like you were dying."

"Did I truly die?" ST asked shocked. No, he couldn't be dead, not now he knew Richard was alright. Not now he actually knew he and Charley could be together…

"You did not die, ST, but I would not mind if you would."

"Thanks a lot," ST said sarcastically, "but why aren't you gone yet? You said you would leave."

"I said that, indeed, but I meant: leave _you_ alone. If I was to disappear, you would lose every memory you had from the day you were born until now."

"It was nice not talking to you then, but why am I here? I need to go back to them, I can't stay in here and watch you do your things, I hate you."

"Do you know you just said you hated yourself?"

"I know what I said, and I meant _you_! If you hadn't given up on those memories, these things wouldn't 've happened! Yes, they might've been happened, but I didn't have to lose the memories I've been searching for these days." Memory raised an eyebrow. ST knew what Memory thought. The youngest Richter hadn't been searching at all. He waited for the moment Memory gave it away, and whenever it came from another, the guy in his head blocked it to let ST feel he had to find it himself. But ST was, like his father, a Gryffindor at Pottermore, and not a Hufflepuff – bet the Brunsman-family all are Hufflepuffs.

"I gave them to you because we have a back-up and because it is my job, and not to please you. I sometimes wished I was placed under Vanessa, or Richard, but I got you. And, to tell you, your heart did stop now, but it will start again within minutes."

"So I am dead!" ST exclaimed. How could he lie to the one he had to guide! He has died, and nothing is going to change that!

"If you really had listened to me for once, you would know within minutes you would awake. It was meant to knock you out, and makes you wake up once before stopping your heartbeat for a good five minutes. You will wake up, don't worry. I think it hoped they would bury you before you wake up to die anyways."

"What do you have with picturing me dead?" ST wanted to know. Memory shrugged.

"it just crosses my mind once or twice."

"You have a mind?"

"Got a problem?" ST didn't know what to respond to this. For how he could see, Memory was looking very human, and so he somehow got himself to believe it had a mind.

"Before you leave, I have to say you are quite a hero here, saving your thoughts. They could all follow it."

"Who?"

"The usual: Trust, Life, and all the oth- I can sense Life is slowly on his way back here. It's time you're going back." ST breathed, to start the song, but Memory cut him off. "Don't start singing. Just leave."

ST nodded, closed his eyes and hoped it wouldn't take that long.

* * *

_There might be some parts you wouldn't understand, and that's good - 'cuz I'll explain everything in next chapter. Well, more explanation than just this chapter, also parts where I make stuff clear (such like: why Bruce Richard didn't knock out while Charley and Maurice were watching, etc.)_

Richard Richter, Bruce Walker, Shayne Logan, Iris Criss, Vanessa Richter, ST Richter, Maurice Daniels, Luke Criss, Charley Logan, Luke Criss, Jay Walker, Claudia Stones, Clark Stewart, Delia Holden (This list is made based off the age; Richard's the oldest now with the age of 17, and Delia is the youngest (11), but not the dumbest)

___All the kids, Lyana Greenwood, Amelia Thunders, Maurice Daniels and the Darkness are mine; Charley (and Shayne and Ethan) Logan are created by Your Average Gryffindor Gleek and Claudia Stones by Silentdramaqueen01. I'm currently on weekly updates on Friday/Saturday/Sunday. ____P____lease review; it motivates me to go on with the story..._


	20. Ch 18: Explanation pt 1

___Chapter 18: Explanation pt I. After this Explanation pt II, and the epilogue. Maybe, if there is much to explain, an Explanation pt III. ____I don't know how the Team act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them._ **I do not own Team Starkid or their productions.** Enjoy!

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

"So you're plan is too take your family and some others on a vacation, and then being chased by some sort of villain of which we the servants are?" Joe Walker asked his long lost friend, Joey Richter. The latter had called the cop by meaning of something important, and ended up at Joey's, getting an explanation of some plan father Richter had in mind.

"Yes, but we need a good excuse. So everyone who goes with, has to be informed. When the children flee – we keep the youngest 'hostage', of course, they're way too young – some of them can lead them to the locations we choose. Preferably the oldest," Joey said, and Joe raised suspiciously an eyebrow.

"And now you're saying you've all made this up by yourself, don't you?" Joey smiled sheepishly, the only thing Walker needed to see to know if Joey really was guilty of stealing someone's idea.

"Alright, whose idea is it that you stole?"

"First, you have to know the hostage-thing and the enslaving stuff is the only thing I stole. The other things are all mine, so who dares copying that…" Joey went with his finger past his neck, as in 'slice-your-throat'. Joe frowned. He didn't forget what happened some years ago, and what he thought Joey had done. This still bothered him for some reason, but the hate-feelings were already gone.

"Having second thoughts about that?"

"Joe, you know I didn't do it!" Joey screamed in his defense.

"Then tell me whose brilliant idea it is for a storyline in a camping?"

"It's ST's idea," Joey said truthfully. He'd take a look at ST's laptop every now and then. ST knows this, and every month he changes his password. But he was always bad at choosing passwords, because Joey could guess it every time he tried to unlock his son's laptop. Seriously, which Richter-kid would choose 'Redvines' for a next password? That was just asking for Joey to look at your personal files!

"ST made this? Wow, amazing," Joe said.

"Yes, but we have one problem: in his story one of the parents of the boy and girl dies, so we have to fake that for sure." Joey said.

"Well, you're gonna die, Shlongbo- I mean, Richter; you're the one who stole his files, so your son just has to believe you're dead," Joe said quickly, not wanting to miss any action when it was time to play with their kids. Joey sighed – he had to learn to be faster in those things.

"Then you'll have to be this Darkness-thing, since I'm gonna be killed on vacation, thank you!" Joey said, quasi-sad. Walker smiled – he didn't even want to be the mean bad guy, he'd been this too much (Voldemort, Umbridge, young Tom Riddle, and that wasn't everything), he thought. Time for Joey to be the villain at once.

"Why do I have to be the villain?" Joe whined.

"Because you said I'm the one who gets fake-killed, because I stole those files. Besides, you've been the bad guy many times, you sure can pull that one more time off your sleeves, can't you?"

"Course I can!"

"Then it's decided!"

* * *

"You looked at my personal files!?" ST screamed. Joey nodded. He heard now what happened before vacation, and had the right to say whatever he thought about that. They were in the camper, where they brought ST once he woke up. The whole Richter-family, minus Amelia, the two male Walkers and Charley were present as they heard out the whole story.

"That's why it seemed so familiar to me! And I so need a new password…" next password was going to be the best password he's ever had! If he only knew what to choose.

"Can you go on with the story?" Vanessa asked. She wanted to know where-else they. Joey nodded again.

"So, nothing happened, until that night ST disappeared in this forest…"

* * *

Joey and Joe were waiting for the text from Brosenthal. Off course he was involved, who-else could be chosen to inform a kid what danger' s occurring him. Last minute, Joey had decided he'd play the Darkness, but Walker had to be his main-slave. The oldest Walker had agreed, and now many cameras were looking over at what happened, well-hidden for the S-family.

Joey checked his phone, and yep, there it was – a text from their best friend teacher Rosenthal. ST was heading their way. Joey put his phone away and turned to Walker.

"I'm moving, you wait until he's fighting me."

"relax, I know what to do – we've practiced this like forever!"

"I hope so…" Joey murmured and walked away. This film was going to be pure improvisation, with only a few scenes of preparation. Like the one between Walker and the Darkness – the scene where Bruce meets the Darkness was also improvisation.

When the time was up, Joe walked to the place where he heard how two people were fighting. It wasn't really what they were expected to do when you are on a family trip, so Joe decided to go to that place. Like they said he had to.

When Joe, arrived, he saw Joey was fighting his youngest – well, ST was actually attacking his father, while the latter avoided the fists and feet easily. Joey was right – ST _really_ enjoyed kicking his father's butt.

"What are you guys doing? The Saunders-kids are already sleeping, and so does Olive." That was true – they already had put them to sleep, and kept them there. If everything was alright, Brian should've already informed ST about the 'Darkness' they made up. The young boy kicking against his knees was the answer Joe expected.

Joe could stay in balance, but Joey had less luck and fell onto the ground, somewhat unconscious. Perfect! Now the Richter-kid wouldn't notice it was all set up. Joey was a great actor, but playing unconscious wasn't something he was good in – it was something someone had to be born with, and Joe, he wasn't born with that. **(A/N I don't know if this is true)**

But to keep him in that thought, Joe took the Somni he'd been carrying all day and poured it into ST's mouth, softly whispering "I'm sorry". All of them knew ST almost died by using it the first time, and he didn't want to be the murderer of the male Richter-twin. At least, he was going to be the one who seems the murderous one who 'killed' Joey.

To make it look all more real, he took a knife he'd also been carrying all day, and walked to Joey and stabbed the ground around the unconscious Starkid. When he turned his head, he could see ST was barely breathing, which meant that kid was already sleeping. Hopefully not forever. He took the boy and made his way through the forest.

After fifteen minutes, Joe reached the place he had to take ST to. If he was right, Charley could come out anytime to get her little friend. So he tied ST up with branches (_Why do I always forget a rope?_) and held the knife in his hand. Like he guarded a prisoner. But that was exactly what it had to look like, if they wanted the kids to believe their lie.

A sound from behind him, warned him someone was behind him. He turned, knife ready, and he saw Brian Rosenthal stumbling. "Well, well, look who we've got here." Walker said, as Brian looked up. Joe took Brian's hand and helped him up. "Thanks," Brian said. He had been running way too hard, and his condition

"I got something else to do, you know, Richard and Bruce. Would you take care of this little bastard?" Joe said, pointing at ST. Brian nodded. "I will. I need to rest anyways." He said, and sat down next to the young boy. Joe made his way to the campers again, where he saw how Charley explained everything to her friends. Time to get in action.

"Richard, Bruce, I have to tell you something – in private, please." Joe Walker said to the two oldest boys (he didn't know Shayne, so he couldn't be in this plan, too). Both boys looked at each other, and stared at Walker, who was staring back. They kept standing there for three minutes. _Make your decision, boys,_ Joe thought.

"Aren't you guys coming?" he asked. After a lot of hesitating, Bruce stepped forward, followed by Richard. They were already suspicious. Good. He didn't had to explain it to them. He lead them to the space between their campers, and started explaining the plan. The boys seemed to like this plan, and Richard eventually understood his father stole some files from ST's computer.

"Okay, who volunteers to pretend to be my first underage-slave?" Joe asked.

"Well, because Bruce is your son, maybe he should be. I mean, what about parental influence?" Bruce and Joe liked the idea. "But I am not going to be his real slave – he can get his own drinks," Bruce said. He didn't like being abused by his father like that, even if it wasn't really abuse.

"Well, then I guess you guys should be fighting in front of them," Walker reminded them, and Bruce and Richard screamed some negative words to each other. After some moments, Richard turned to Walker, but Bruce wanted to prevent this by standing between the two. As if they were real fighting. Those improvisation-classes on that high school they went to really paid off now. It turned better when Bruce managed to capture Richard, who faked that he bit Bruce and got away with his friends. The real fun was about to start now.

* * *

"You know what you have to do, right?" Walker asked his son, who nodded.

"I know, Dad, but I still wonder why nobody was seen during my guard-duty. I bet they think he'll be coming to them," Bruce said. He heard his father whisper something. _They're here._ They arrived and were watching them at the very moment. Now Bruce had to say his lines and try not to forget them.

"Then they're wrong. They should be coming to him. They have no choice, but if they want to wait 'till he wakes up, be my guest," Joe said, winking to his son to play along. Meanwhile his eyes scanned the environment behind Bruce's back. And there they were. Claudia Stones, along with Charley & Shayne Logan. Hidden in the bushes! Though he didn't went to them – he had to pretend he was talking to his son, who nodded.

"I expect them to come pay him a visit this very night, my lord. Especially this Claudia-girl. I don't know why, but we need her at your side as soon as possible," Bruce said, and Walker raised an eyebrow. Did his son just said my lord? to him? Great – he could get used to it.

"I know, Bruce, you've done well this night. You're tired, so go to bed and sleep 'till the sun rises again," Bruce yawned, looked mad at his father because he wanted to stay there, but left anyways. He had to if it shouldn't look too suspicious.

It was midnight now. Joe, Jaime and Brian R were guarding a still sleeping ST. However, the only one that could be seen, was Walker. The shelter has been improvisation, just in case something happened and had to close it. but, when the kids came, they would leave it opened. They've been bored, sitting there, and Jaime and Brian were silently catching up with each other, ready to slip into their roles when they needed to.

Walker heard a sound from the south. The kids went west, he knew, so how could the sound come from that direction. He walked closer, carefully scanning the area. And there he saw the three of them again. This time, he could see the stone flying through the air, and now he knew for sure they were at the east of the little camp. He turned to Brian and Jaime, who were looking at him. They had heard it as well.

"Rosenthal, Beatty, they're here! Get them, dead god damnit!" the last part was going to be cut out for some Christians, if there are any who would watch it, because otherwise it would get some low ratings. The three of them ran away from ST, to the south, but hid in the bushes next to a camera, who followed everything that happened there.

He could only imagine their faces when they realized they're being filmed!

* * *

_Now you know why andhow they made this movie! Don't worry, this is only part 1 of (2, I hope) There will be__ more explanation in next chapter. And I know, this is getting really boring since there is no actual plotline to follow anymore._

Richard Richter, Bruce Walker, Shayne Logan, Iris Criss, Vanessa Richter, ST Richter, Maurice Daniels, Luke Criss, Charley Logan, Luke Criss, Jay Walker, Claudia Stones, Clark Stewart, Delia Holden (This list is made based off the age; Richard's the oldest now with the age of 17, and Delia is the youngest (11), but not the dumbest)

___All the kids, Lyana Greenwood, Amelia Thunders, Maurice Daniels and the Darkness are mine; Charley (and Shayne and Ethan) Logan are created by Your Average Gryffindor Gleek and Claudia Stones by Silentdramaqueen01. I'm currently on weekly updates on Friday/Saturday/Sunday. ____P____lease review; it motivates me to go on with the story..._


	21. Ch 19: Explanation pt 2

___Okay, I decided to put everything else in this chapter, which is officially the longest in the story. After this, there is still a epilogue planned, so stay tuned for awhile. ____I don't know how the Team act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them._ **I do not own Team Starkid or their productions.** Enjoy!

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

"Nothing special happened in that one week we left you alone." Joey said, but was interrupted by Jay.

"Darren tried to kidnap me, Lauren found us, Richard and I found your 'dead' body along with those files, and you say nothing really happened?" she stated. Joey shrugged.

"Nothing really special happened to us in that week, fine! Anyways, let's continue the story…"

* * *

Joe was relaxing at his camper. The children hadn't showed up, so that confirmed they were scared. It didn't feel good, but it was necessary – real emotions could only be revealed by the youngest kids if it was a real situation. If they thought it was real, the crowd would believe it as well.

In the distance, he saw how a car approached their camp. Joey's car. He was picking up Holden

The car stopped, and Joey got out of it. All the adults went to the Richter, to say 'hello'. Walker got straight to Joey.

"You got him?" Joey nodded, and Brian Holden stepped out of the car.

"Here I am, fellows!" Brian greeted everyone. He stumbled, but Darren and Dylan already helped him up. He was already tied up, so he was directly in his role.

"Ready to get into our plan?" Joe asked, and Brolden nodded.

"Am I ready? Heck, yeah, I am! Who do I have to capture?" "The first one to find you. I thought Joey explained to you what should've happened?" Brian shrugged.

"Can't help it people get tired of Richter. Nothing personal, man!" The last part of their plan has arrived. Meredith was happy to see her husband, though he was the trap for upcoming kids.

And they badly hoped B-Hole was going to fool Clark…

* * *

"Then we should split up," Clark said, ignoring ST's question. ST seemed a bit distracted, so they didn't really pay attention to him.

"Just to say- only two are allowed to go w…" Bruce began, but stopped himself. He's had a text from his father the other day, in which was told that he had to return as a Slave. And now, this seemed to be the perfect time, didn't it? anyways, even Richard thought something was wrong with him. When everything seemed to become really bad, he stood up and looked straight forward. There was nothing to see, really, but it might had some impact. And if he ran that way, he was going back to his family. Maybe they would follow him, but they thought about that – they'd sent their worst fears at them, so they would return and not think to come back.

"What's going on here?" Maurice asked, looking scared – of him! That was just great! Let them believe it was that! That would make things a whole heck of a lot easier, as Junior from Starship would put it. he kept staring, though – it was tough to stand there, keeping your face straight. The only one who would know about it, was Richard.

"Bruce? Can you hear me? Is everything okay?" Richard asked, and Bruce turned his head to the oldest Richter left, fixing his eyes upon him. The next second, he attacked Richard. To make this believable, he had to ignore every signal that had something to do with hurting his longest, and Richard tried to do the same. At least, that's what they had practiced when they searched for the files, but in fact had gotten from Walker. Right now, everyone was trying to separate Bruce from Richard, which both boys didn't like. So the two boys just held each other, still fighting, trying to hold on to each other as long as possible.

That was until Bruce heard it.

"Hey, big dumb fat piece of flesh!" Clark shouted, Delia standing next to him, and Bruce looked at him. He stood at the place where he had stared. They wouldn't… they couldn't… that was bogus! "Yes, I mean you, Stinker! Try to catch us if you can, which you can't! We're always faster, let's see if you can win over us." Bruce forgot that second what he had to do – wrestling with Richard until he was unconscious so he could take him to the 'Darkness', but the two children had changed his mind. This time, it was real anger.

And it didn't seem like he would hold back.

* * *

"DAD!" Delia suddenly screamed. Forty or fifty feet ahead, Brian Holden lied onto the ground. It looked like he was unconscious, but he wasn't. It was part of the plan. He didn't move, but they could see he was still breathing. And because he had his eyes closed, he didn't think her little friend Clark was with her. Pity – they needed Clark.

"Delia, wait," a voice began, and Brian wanted to smile if he wasn't in his role, "I don't know about this. How could he even come here when he wasn't even with us a few days ago? And you wanted to follow Bruce, remember?" he could hear one of the two was really close. And according to the answer, it was his daughter. "Oh, c'mon Clark, Bruce won't run away! Don't tell me you're afraid of my Dad, radio host Brian!" the word 'coward' also left her mouth.

"I'm not a coward! I'm just careful." He defended himself.

"So you're saying you're a coward!" Delia said, coming more closer to her father.

"If you're careful it doesn't mean you're a coward! I just want to protect you, like ST asked me to." ST asked him to? But the hidden cameras told something else. The Stewart-kid was lying. Or acting. Two of the skills he got from his mother. Jaime would be proud of her little boy! In fact, she was hiding in the bushes, looking down at the scene, along with Brosenthal and Walker, just in case something goes wrong. They were filming this scene, cameras hidden in the bushes and trees.

"…I'm going to wake him up." His daughter said. When he felt her soft hand on his arm, he closed his hand around her wrist. Now he had the task to keep her there until the others 'came' – they had to wait three minutes before they could jump in, or else it looked too suspicious, director Joey Richter said.

"I'm glad it isn't Mom; I don't think she'll tolerate I'll help you. But how can I possibly consider helping you if you've acted like jerk to me my whole entire life?" _You're darn right_, Brian thought. Something he would never consider saying out loud.

"What are you staring at? Help me, please!" Clark came closer, and eventually Brian managed to loose grip onto her. The next thing came unexpected – the young boy kicked in his stomach, almost knocking him unconscious for real. He really had to talk about his behavior with Jaime…

* * *

"So, you got me! Congratulations to capture a wounded kid with a broken leg who can't flee at all." Clark said. They knew Clark couldn't really be that calm, but was screaming inside. Jaime knew – she looked at what happened at Joe's side.

"We got the wrong one. We need the girl, not the boy!" Walker said, for if it really _was_ Clark they could trap. He also talked with his Batman-voice, so the boy couldn't recognize him that easily. He probably already knew Brian Rosenthal was there, by the way how he walked, but Jaime hadn't said anything yet. They had to keep it that way.

"How can you expect she was alone? We knew they won't let her go alone, and now the boy ran into our trap! How could you expect her to run into this trap?" Brosenthal said. Just as their script said. They practiced this all day, with a puppet that simulated Clark.

"We couldn't, you just had to place it more south, less north!" Joe said, as if he was acting as the group's leader, which he in this movie actually was.

"Well, he'll have to come with, because I guess he already recognized you, though you changed your voice," Brosenthal said. The script assumed Clark recognized Walker, not taking care of the voice he used, but it was in the script, the lines he had to study, so he couldn't help it didn't really make sense.

It was Jaime's time now – she held a little syringe in her hand, and had only one line in this scene. "Please be quiet; it only will hurt a little," she said. It broke her heart to see her little boy started to cry. He probably was hoping for her to still be free. But hey, he couldn't get everything he wanted, even if he only had a few weeks left.

"Mom… why…" he could only say before slipping in the unconscious. Now it was time. Brian took out another syringe – a bigger one, with a bigger needle and a green liquid.

"Are you sure this is the cure?" Jaime asked, as Brian nodded. He knew what he was doing. It was the cure to Clark's illness, which would make an end to the illness, so he could at least have a life outside the hospital himself. And, with a bit of luck, it could heal his leg as well.

Just as the liquid disappeared in her son's body, she hoped he would be OK after this.

"He'll be alright, Jaims. Don't you worry about him – many people have tested it, and this is the right one. It will be OK." Like old times, it always seemed that Brosenthal could guess her thoughts right. After all those years, he still could.

If he only didn't respond that to make her feel better.

* * *

"You healed Clark!" Bruce said enthusiast. He was part of the set-up, but he wasn't entirely involved in every single thing they did. When he just arrived at their camp, Delia and Clark had found Brian, he knew when Joe had sent that message.

"Yes we did. But let's continue the story, shall we?" Walker said to his son "So, that night, Joey and some others travelled to your little camp, when Luke was on guard duty…"

* * *

It was almost time to trick the guard. Joey had to function as a 'spirit', a ghost from a dead person. But he wasn't. so they needed a lot of fog, and if the guard wasn't sleepy, he would recognize him immediately. So the mixed up some Somni with the machine, so it would make the guard sleepy, and to ensure the others would sleep through it.

And the guard, Luke, wasn't really tired – only very bored, because he was talking to a small bug. Of course he would! He was always talking to strange stuff when he was bored. At his sign, they started to create the 'fog', and when there was enough, Joey made his way to Luke. There were cameras, but Luke would feel too sleepy to really pay attention to it.

Right now, the Criss-kid frowned by the sight of Joey. A sign of recognition, but in a way he didn't know _exactly_ who Joey was, but recognized them. Joey tried to look very sad, and the boy before him believed him!

"Help ST; he'll need it more than any other," Joey said clearly, so the boy would understand every word. Luke's eyes slowly investigated the man, whose legs were covered by the smoke, and only paid attention to him.

"Who are you?" Luke answered, but before Joey could tell him who and how, the boy fell asleep. Now he mentioned it, the oldest Richter began to feel sleepy as well. he turned to the camera crew.

"Alright guys, that's enough for now – I begin to feel sleepy, we'd better get back to the others."

* * *

"You need me now, more than you think. Try to kill me if you want," Richard said darkly. Bruce, Meredith and Amelia came with him to bring Richard to their camp – finally! They ran over the script when they were far enough from the others, and were now doing it for real. The cameras were, once again, hidden for any visitors who thought the wanted to see a sneak peek from the new movie.

"If you please," Bruce said, taking a knife, and holding it ready to cut in Richard. He held it for several seconds, until Richard couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh. This caused Bruce to grin, and when he put away the knife, he helped his longest friend up.

"Nice work, mate," Bruce said.

"Thanks, but I think you did it better," Richard stated, making Bruce almost blush. He wasn't good! Richard was the one who was one class higher than Bruce, it wasn't otherwise! And he hoped ti wouldn't be like that.

"We'd better be going, we don't anyone to find us here now," Meredith said – all 'Mega-girl' had left her voice completely. The four left, and after some seconds, Bruce looked back.

"Charley and Maurice?" Richard asked Bruce.

"Of course they were!"

"Should we tell them?"

"Nah – it will be cut out later. Let's have some fun when we have the chance, OK?" Richard agreed and they walked away with Meredith and Amelia.

* * *

"Hey! I wouldn't 've told anyone!" Charley said, making Bruce and Richard feeling uneasy. This was how it happened, and they couldn't change that.

"We couldn't take any risks, and can we go on with the story?" Richard asked. ST nodded at last, to give them permission to go on. What else was planned?

* * *

The scene where Bruce met the Darkness. He felt nervous, because it was told he wasn't allowed to ran that way. How annoying! As if the actor loved his privacy! But yeah, everyone loves their privacy.

"Good job, Walker," Walker bowed his head when the Darkness said this, "and your plan with Saunders? Did that one work?" Joe shook his head, as his son still acted nervous – even he was nervous, he played nervous.

"It didn't. we got him back even before we reached the shack. But I can understand it didn't work, since it wasn't one of your plans." The actor of the Darkness nodded. And now came the moment Bruce had to jump into action. And he was more nervous than he ever was!

"This young boy… he's free." The actor said, and Joe turned to his son. Bruce looked at his father, and ran back to the trees, in an attempt to escape, but it was too late. Dylan and Jaime already blocked his way, as planned, and the only place to go was back to the Darkness and his most loyal servant/only Shadow. It was the plan he would easily give in, but Bruce had other plans. It was now or never. With that, he ran straight back, past his father in the bushes where he'd heard the Darkness' voice. When he arrived there, he faced something he hadn't expect to see – or, at least someone.

Joey Richter was standing between the trees. He looked shocked to see the boy knew the secret. They didn't tell Richard and Bruce Joey lived – Richard figured it out when he found a single Redvine just after his meeting with Luke – and assumed they would never know. That was impossible! Joey was dead! He'd seen the dead body (a very realistic puppet), he couldn't be alive! Could he?

"You!? But I thought I saw… dad was… and I… how?" was all Bruce could say. The person he faced was just looking over at him, with a look in his eyes that most certainly wasn't the person's main gaze. As if he still was dead, but lived as a zombie now. Or worse, as the Darkness.

"Behind you," Joey said, and before Bruce could react, something hit him in the back of his head. When Bruce fell, none other than Joe Walker stood behind him. When the boy grew unconscious, Joe looked up to Joey.

"Why are you looking at me? He decided to ran over to me, and I decided to play along. I mean, it's common knowledge I'm dead, isn't it?"

* * *

Joey and the crew wandered through the forest. When they saw ST left, they were determined to find him. Joey decided he had to encourage his son, but as his 'ghost', so he wouldn't give up now. He couldn't, and if he did, it would be a waste of time. After all, ST was the one they wanted to help!

When they found him, they started to smoke-making machine again, and Joey prepared to meet his son, who was singing 'When I Was'. Dead God, he really needed help. And Joey started to sing along with the song.

When ST turned, he recognized him. He didn't call him Dad, but it was a start! He recognized him.

"I'm so glad to see a known face! How did you escape?" Joey shook his head. "I didn't." Practically, he didn't escape the Darkness, he joined them, but quitted, if you compared it with a regular job.

"So you're practically still one of them?" His son asked. Joey shook his head again, laughing this time. Only to cover up him being nervous. If everything went according to plan, he couldn't speak ST after this. He would make it his best chat with him like ever.

"Trust me, I'm not or I wouldn't even be standing here," if he still 'worked' for the imaginary Darkness, he would be at their camp, not even bothering his son would cry like a baby.

"You didn't escape and aren't one of them? Okay, I can't follow anymore right now!" ST groaned, and Joey smiled. This was gonna be fun.

They chatted about anything. St recognized Joey as his father, Joey told him he liked riddles and the Riddler in particular, ST wanted to fly to the Darkness (by Joey declared as the stupidest idea he's ever heard) because it was hopeless to fight, they talked about the trust between his son and ST's friends, Joey explained why he left Chicago when everyone thought he was a careless knife-thrower after what Joey insisted on answering his question immediately. Then, there followed a long silence. There was nothing left to talk about. It was time to move on, and let his son decide on his own. So he stood up.

"Where are you going?" ST asked, standing up again. Joey turned to his son. "Some place." He couldn't tell him. Only when it was over… only then he could.

"So you're leaving your youngest child in an unknown forest? Great, Dad!" Joey sighed. Yup, that was the ST he knew.

"ST, I need to go badly." Right now ST was willing to let his father go, "Oh, if it's urgent, go!" but not for the reason Joey had in thought.

"I don't need to pee, I just gotta go," Joey said hastily, almost running away. But he couldn't go. Seeing his son had awoken feelings he didn't felt a long time, and they were all ST-related. Worried. Trust. Friendly. Kind. Caring. Loving. If it weren't for that stupid film of his, he would've stayed longer.

"Then I'll go with you!" the boy said briefly. This snapped Joey out of his thoughts, forcing himself to look at his son. His hair was growing too long again. _When was the last time he went to the hairdresser? No Richter, focus! Don't fall for it!_

"You can't…" Joey said, and ST smirked. he knew his son well enough to know he was thinking of something else.

"Well, following you is easy, since you're the loudest Dad ever in history." Joey couldn't help he was loud – every actor and all of his friends were loud!

"I mean, you cannot go with me," Joey tried to explain with as less words. trying not to give much away.

"Why can't I?" ST asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm leaving," Joey improvised, "I've been granted three more visits, but that's all. I need to leave now, I wanted to have some more time, but I haven't." So, that would do it! he hoped it would do it. He saw how he tried to fight back upcoming tears.

"Now I get it! Dad, you're… but I thought you were… how?" ST asked with a hoarse voice. Seeing his son like that, wanted to make him cry and hold his son, but he couldn't. he wasn't allowed to blow up their cover, they needed everything to be real. And such tears, those only came if someone you loved, was gone.

Darn, why did he ever decide to do that freaking movie!

_To help your own son._

"I once was a Shadow, ST," Joey began the story the Langs had written, "a personal puppet of the Darkness. Walker's still a Shadow at the moment. We were very naïve, teasing it – it took complete control. But it slowly lost its grip on me, I've never been a bad man, never ever played the bad guy, and didn't even believe it when they told me what I've supposedly done back then in 2012. Joe, at the other hand… when I showed I was worried about you, your siblings and your mother, het go an order from the Darkness; to get rid of me as fast as possible."

"Dad, please…" ST interrupted Joey's story – he didn't want to hear more. Joey continued the story, but something inside him screamed to stop. He fought the feeling, was he an actor or not?

"He succeeded, ST. He did it, but I know once he's saved, he'll be very, very, very, very sorry. You and your friends have to stop this, or else I've tried to protect you for nothing." ST shook his head, looking at Joey in disbelief.

"Dad, please stay…" ST said hoarse, not more than just a whisper. Seeing his son like that, sad and completely unable to think about something else, wanted to make Joey cry. But he had to stay strong – for his son's sake. And for the sake of all the fans across the world who were gonna love it and cry when this scene came up on the screen.

"I wish I could, son, I wish I could. Goodbye, and stay strong. I'll come back to you later, at the turn of the tide," Joey said, slowly walking back. It was now time, he knew. He couldn't stay any longer. He didn't stop until he felt a tree in his back, and covered his mouth and nose when the fog made him invisible for ST. he hated the smell of that stinking smoke.

Before the crew and Joey would leave, Joey hid in the bushes. Just to see a sobbing ST, who actually did care about his father, but never confessed it.

Yep, Joey's heart was officially broken, as tears welled up in his eyes as well.

* * *

The fighting day. Joey and Richard were placed in the bushes, so they could watch how their friends were doing. Bruce was trying to get out of their small 'prison', after he felt betrayed. Cameras were surrounding the place, hidden in the bushes, also one next to the two oldest male Richters. The actors and actresses were already fighting each other, and Bruce was nowhere to be found. Such a pity – Joey would've thought he had convinced his son to return to his friends. Joey also kept a close eye on Walker; as the first ever Darkness he wanted to make sure Walker was as good as Joey was. at the moment, he was challenging Charley.

Then, ST ran out of the bushes with a branch and placed himself between Charley and Walker, pointing the small stick at Walker. "Don't you dare touching her!" he said darkly. Joey could cheer if he didn't had to play dead. And maybe, Charley felt something for him, and if he felt something for her, he would totally give in for Charley to be his daughter-in-law. Absolutely.

When Joe started to laugh maniacally, but nothing compared with the Joker, the others stopped their fight. It was already decided that if Joe laughed, he was encountering Shayne for the finale, and not ST. but hey, it would go as well. His friends looked happy to see him safe, just like his brother and father.

"Do you think you can defeat me? You don't stand a chance, boy. Nobody stands a chance against me, and once you're gone, nobody ever will."

"Excuse me?" ST asked – he'd heard a lot of odd things coming out of Joe's mouth, but this was the oddest of all, "What did Joe just say?" he asked Charley, who shook her head. Joey could smack him now, but he didn't – he could not interrupt the climax of the story. That would be unnatural. And it would blow up their cover, so…

"Didn't you little children notice? I will tell this only once, so listen carefully. I am not Walker, if you thought I was. You're looking at your new master in his brand new body." _Way to go, Walker! Keep that thought!_ Joey encouraged Joe in his head, when he saw the reaction of the kids.

"You can't take over anyone. Nobody can!" ST said, but his voice sounded higher. He wasn't brave, his father knew, but he tried to. Not a hero, but a kid. The people were so gonna love that film!

"You are right. Someone can't take another's body. Something can. I am not a person, and yet I am living. I have found a new host and he is serving quite well, I have to say. He will do great as the face of the new ruler of America." Joe's improvising skills were totally awesome! Joey would've never thought he would say something like that if he was the one to be 'taken over'. And the way he said it – sometimes hesitating, as if Joe was still there. Genius!

"Uncle Joe, listen to me." ST said, "I know you're still down there. Fight it. You know you're the stronger one." Well, the words Joey expected to hear from his son exactly! Joe was freeing himself from the 'Darkness', and could put it that well that even Richard tended to believe it, even if he was into the plan the whole time. Everyone was happy by being freed, and were relieved – now they didn't have to lie to their little babies who weren't that little anymore. The others were released just in time, and At last, Bruce hugged his father. Joey smiled when he saw that.

Then, in the sudden of the moment, ST ran up to the hugging Walkers, pushed Bruce away, and got a syringe in his arm. Joey gasped – Nick had said there were some slight changes in the script, but he didn't mention _what_ exactly. It was safe to use, sure, but Joey didn't feel good seeing his son suffer again. Maybe it was Somni, and in his body is worser than in his stomach. He could die!

Joey couldn't take it anymore, stood up and walked straight to Walker, ignoring all confused gazes from the kids. Richard, who tried to take him back, didn't succeed.

"I hope it was planned and I hope for you it wasn't Somni, or else you're the one to die next!" they literally had to pull Joey away from Joe, before the oldest Richter alive calmed down. The kids were all very confused, but Richard told them they would explain later.

Joey and Joe would explain later, after the two had a talk about what the syringe contained and if it was safe for ST.

* * *

"Richard…" ST asked, as if he couldn't believe it. Richard sat down next to his brother and took ST's hand, though he didn't know if he would feel it.

"Yes, it's me. I'm so sorry, bro. I'm sorry I let him do this to you, I had to stay undercover, for goodness' sake. I'm so sorry…" He really tried to sound guilty. He's always been good at that, no doubt, and now he had to get his brother believe he really was guilty of what happened.

"Why… how…" ST tried to ask. He'd better rest, but that didn't change the fact he was being filmed. Good thing the liquid could blind people temporaly, since ST's eyes were almost wide open.

"Bruce spared me. He couldn't kill, he said. He just let me go, well, not exactly. I was knocked unconscious, and they took me to their camp, I heard. From time to time, when I was about to wake up, Bruce knocked me down again. Sometimes he let me be awake and let me eat and drink something." This was the line he had a difficult time with. He would say anything, but he just couldn't say that line as any great actor.

"Don't…"

"Don't, what?" Richard asked his brother.

"Don't… ever… leave me… again…" he could barely say this words. he slowly closed his eyes, something he didn't notice himself, but Charley and Richard played along – as if he really was

"ST, don't go, it's gonna be okay, stay with us!" Charley said with a trembling voice. She was really great! Those lessons really paid off now!

"I'm trying…" ST said. Exactly what Richard needed to hear. Something that would make the audience wonder if he actually would survive. And don't forget the finishing touch – Charley kissed ST, as if she really loved him, which was very true.

"Don't die on us, ST. please stay awake…" Charley said again, almost crying. In all of a sudden, Richard really hadn't that much fate in whatever the syringe contained. What if ST really died? He couldn't lose his little brother, who else would be his little Ron when he played Arthur in the kid's version of a Very Potter Sequel, which was generally the kid's favorite musical – Snape, Umbridge, Sirius and Lupin in one, that was just awesome!

"I love you both…" ST could barely whisper this, before drifting off to unconsciousness. Charley, still in character, tried to reanimate ST, but it didn't help. ST (didn't) die, and there was nothing they could do about it – but wait. Charley cried out against Richard shoulders, who had her in a hug. He just watched his younger brother in silence.

"There, there… I'll miss him to, Charley…" he only said. He actually really missed ST. it felt like he really had died, but that was because his heart actually had stopped. After standing for something that seemed like ages, Charley looked up at Richard with pleading eyes. Just then, he couldn't held his laughter anymore and both started to laugh.

"You did a great job. I almost believed it." Charley said. Richard raised his eyebrows, still grinning.

"Almost?"

"Alright, I believed it, you were way better than I was."

"No, you were the better one, really" Richard said, "some people keep thinking that children of actors are so gonna be actors as well, or so something to feel as important as their parents. The talent is born, even when both parents aren't that talented. And I knew you could do it!" Charley smiled with this comment. Did he had to talk about it right now?

"It just for now, you know. If I didn't, you would make me. And I knew this was important."

"Did you feel anything funny?" Richard asked, and Charley suddenly started blushing.

"No, I didn't."

"Oh, please! 'course you did! It feels special, huh, that first kiss? I can tell you how it feels, 'cause I feel that every time I kiss Iris…"

* * *

"…and that was how it ended." Richard concluded. It was almost sunset, but that didn't matter. They had heard the whole story, from the very beginning to the very end. Time of shooting was done, except the ones with ST, who felt very confused. The kiss with Charley was acted. It wasn't a real one, though it felt real. It had felt so good, better than anything he'd ever felt before. And now he knew it was a fake one.

Oh, if he only could read her mind to know if she really felt that way as well.

"Do you give me permission to show it to the world?" Joey asked. It sounded more like begging, but ST didn't notice. A smile appeared on his face.

"of course! Besides, you already shot all of the scenes, so I can't say no." Joey hugged his son for the first time in ages, and both felt good by it.

Things in the Richter-family were finally going smoothly again.

"Well, it's about time!" Bruce said, concluding their meeting. If everything was correct, the movie would go in premier for the first time within several months, if the editing is done.

And it felt right to say this vacation was the best one yet.

* * *

_Hmm... those pieces seemed longer when I wrote it down in a word-document... Anyways, it f__eels like I'm saying goodbye to this, though I know there's still an epilogue left. I hope you'll like the idea for a new story.____ All the kids, Lyana Greenwood, Amelia Thunders, Maurice Daniels and the Darkness (the thing____, not the people who played it) are mine; Charley (and Shayne and Ethan) Logan are created by Your Average Gryffindor Gleek and Claudia Stones by Silentdramaqueen01._

___And, before I officially close this chapter, I want to announce something:_

* * *

**My newest story:**** Starkid: the Musical**

_Summary:_ Things go missing in Starkid Manor, and one only may leave it when the case is solved. And they're doing this in the way of a Disney-musical! Just an idea I've had for a while. Later on maybe some Laurwalk, Breredith, Joime and Jarren.

_Chapters:_ currently, 4, but planning on writing at least fifteen


	22. Epilogue

Night of the premier. After five months of editing, they were able to finish it and it was already night of the premier, a night in the middle of December, and surprisingly warm. Seems like the planet is warming up again…

"Richard, are you almost done? The Walkers and Stewarts will arrive in only five minutes!" Joey called out from downstairs. Vanessa, ST and Amelia were all dressed in fancy clothing, while Joey was wearing his human-Bug uniform. They had decided they would dress up in their old costumes: Joe as Up, Dylan as Dumbledore, Brian and Meredith as Lupin and Mega-Girl etcetera. Because the grown-ups were dressing up as their old Starship/ Very Potter Trilogy-selves, some children wanted to go in a costume as well.

That's why Richard came down in a Robin-costume, though he didn't really like it.

"What are you wearing?" Vanessa asked, trying not to laugh. A grin appeared on her face. ST couldn't stop laughing – imagine: your brother wears a sidekick-costume! And Richard looked at the twin as if he could kill them there.

"Clark and Bruce talked me into this. It's very hateful, you know? I'm only doing them a favor!" he said as the doorbell rang. When Amelia opened the door, she saw the smaller versions of Superman and Batman – Clark (Kent) Stewart and Bruce (Wayne) Walker.

How predictable.

"C'mon! Your limo is waiting outside!" An enthusiast Clark shouted. They all couldn't help smiling. He's been happy most of these months, still thanking doctors all over America for curing him. And, though he didn't like to speak about it, the newspapers have all written about him being cured. One week at the front page. Since he was one of the few Americans having that rare illness, it was sort of revolutionary. And this boy was also the cause that the Richters were driving in a limo to the movies, the after-party and home.

"I'm gonna change my clothes in the limo," Richard muttered, that quiet that only ST heard it. he nodded – his brother, having the big role, couldn't walk in there with millions of cameras tryin to get a picture of him in a Robin-costume.

After the editing, they got to hear Richard was chosen as protagonist. At first, ST was mad – he was the one to have worked out the idea, so why couldn't he be the main character? – but he learned that they didn't want to give much credit to him, since his character was about to die. He was the Ron from that movie. And Richard and Charley were the Harry and Hermione.

Besides, he created this plot, so many would love to work with him on the script.

Then, replicas of Ginny Weasley, Commander Up and Draco Malfoy were coming out of their cars and went to the Richter's front door.

"Joey! I thought you were going as Ron! We could be the Weasley-children!" Jaime whined in her Ginny-voice, which made the children grin and think of good old times.

"I'm sorry, but Denise and I have spoken and she insisted on our Starship-clothes. You know, for the fans. Besides, Darren is there too, and he was going as Harry, so you also got your on-stage boyfriend," Joey replied. Jaime accepted this, at once, and they drove off to the movies.

As he said, Richard changed the ridiculous costume in the smoking that was his father's, but didn't wear and only bought it to do his wife a favor. ST and Vanessa had a small chat about what happened during the filming – they were the whole time separated and didn't think they would tell the others. Joey and Amelia seemed to enjoy what their children were doing.

They finally arrived. Clark and Bruce got mad when they saw their Robin was not in his hero identity. Nobody was surprised when they heard they called the movie 'Darkness'. Not the most original title, but it described what happened in one word. Darkness, spelt with a capital D. they heard everyone was already inside, and were only waiting for the Richters, Stewarts and Walkers to arrive. And besides, nobody ever dared to start unless Lauren had arrived, or else she would be mad!

The premier fastly turned out in a Very Starkid Reunion, with everyone who has ever worked with Starkid; on- or backstage. Unfortunately, Richard Campbell was the only one not there – his name isn't even be said, because they decided not to. They referred to him as 'Neville', and when someone asked, Neville was 'a good friend who happened to die young'. The kids/teens didn't know about what actually happened that night in the car, but believed he just died young. Which was completely true!

And then, finally, the movie started on the day they went on vacation. Apparently were there cameras already…

* * *

"That was great!" Bruce said when the film ended. The last scene, where ST had nothing to do with, they 'buried' him, making the kids leave the forest with their parents, only on-screen Richard without father or brother. They cut out the part where Luke refers to the Games, and they sort of cut Clark out of the storyline after he was cured by his mother. Just to be cliffy. And Richard had an idea in his head for a sequel to 'Darkness', but didn't want to work unless ST wrote the script.

The got great commentary. Some people would be able to find some points to work on, but they loved it, and so did the cast. They didn't cut out any songs as well. _The way I do_ brought everyone on the edges of their seat. Charley and ST, who tried to sit as far away from each other, tried to hide the red blush on their cheek as they sang their part.

More embarrassing moments were to come. They saw what their parents supposedly did, the scene where Clark tried to keep Bruce away from the Darkness was also filmed. And, of course, the whole conversation and _When I Was_ had to be edited at the same moments as Getting Along, where Bruce's cheeks grew red – but this time, because it was embarrassing. People don't sing when they're captured! So he had made a big, big mistake.

When Shayne's speech came, everyone was quiet. Clips from the beginning of the film, or spoilers of the end were brought together, along with a sobbing ST and the Darkness' prisoners and how they got them. It blended together perfectly. When Shayne mentioned Up, Dick, Joey (MAMD), Taz, Batman and Superman, the cameras were focused on their actors and what was happening to them, respectively.

ST couldn't watch the final scene. The one where he had to play dead, and actually officially was dead for some minutes. He just… couldn't, knowing Charley kissed, possibly without feeling anything at all. Oh, if he just knew if Charley really felt that way… they didn't talk for weeks after the Darkness. It began when she just asked him to come over to talk it out, and since then, things were totally awkward between them. If they ended up alone in the same room together – by accident or on purpose – one of the two could talk him-/herself out and they couldn't have to speak.

That's why they waited for today. The day the world got to see the newest movie, with the newest generation actors and actresses. But, now the day was there, both had no idea how to tell the other how they felt. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if she says we only can stay friends? These questions and more are being unsolved as the film came to its end. And Charley and ST had sworn they would say one day, (s)he loved him/her.

Though, they had the feeling today wasn't maybe all perfect to tell.

The cars were all ready to take them to the after-party, getting congratulated from everywhere. ST fastly walked past them, looking for one girl in particular. The one who kissed him, and who might felt the same. Charley Logan.

There she was! talking to Claudia and Maurice. For a second there, he felt somewhat jealous. _What if Maurice… no! He has Claudia. C'mon ST, just do it. You're the candy prince of crime, for your father named you like that! Walk up to her and tell her what you feel, boy!_

"Charley, can I tell you something?" he asked, as the girl turned to him. She looked amazing in the dress she wore. At least someone didn't want to make a fool of himself by going as one of the characters.

"What's it?" she asked. Suddenly, he lost his tongue. No, he didn't dare to! He couldn't!

"Never mind! Maybe… maybe another time," he fastly said, before walking away. What was he thinking? He couldn't just tell her! It would shatter their friendship in billions of small pieces. If he gained the courage he had, somewhere very deep down in his body, he might've told her, but no! He just felt too shy to tell her now.

But maybe one day, she'll know he loves her…

* * *

_and... CUT! That was it. This is, really, the end. No prequel, no sequel of thi sequel, nothing! Feeling empty inside... at least I know they got somegood motivation to go on on their journey. _

___All the kids, Lyana Greenwood, Amelia Thunders, Maurice Daniels and the Darkness (the thing____, not the people who played it) are mine; Charley (and Shayne and Ethan) Logan were created by Your Average Gryffindor Gleek and Claudia Stones by Silentdramaqueen01._

_I want to thank everyone who read, but didn't review and all. Just like I want to thank Your Average Gryffindor Gleek for reviewing, following and favoriting. And Starkid for letting me use their characters and create this sequel, though I know they would probably never read this beause they might be all busy with their current projects._

_For the last time, **I do not own Starkid Productions or their songs!** Obviously, and I never met then because I don't even live in the USA..._

_-Vuraangreg_


End file.
